Mirror of Fate
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Secuela de Lord of Shadows. Hyodo Issei despierta de su letargo después de haber invadido el Inframundo. Después de superar su miedo más profundo, debe superar un reto más grande, enfrentarse a sus propios hijos quienes han sido guiados hasta él por el Espejo del Destino con el objetivo de acabar con su existencia.
1. Hyodo Issei

**Atrapado en el corazón de una explosión de sentimientos y emociones, Hyodo Issei se transforma en un reflejo poderoso, oscuro y distorsionado de sí mismo… el Señor Oscuro Vampiro.**

En un gran salón de un castillo, con enormes candelabros de velas, se encontraban sentados cuatro personas.

Era de día, pero los enormes ventanales estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de hermosos diseños.

Las cuatro personas estaban cerca de una chimenea en la cual ardían lentamente los troncos de madera recientemente cortados.

Carmilla, la esposa de Issei y la Reina de los Vampiros era quién se encontraban frente a los tres hombres. Dos de los hombres se encontraban pensativos a la espera de alguna palabra proveniente de alguno de los otros presentes, el último de ellos tenía la mirada vacía.

Como si estuviera inconsciente, no hacía nada. Se mantenía completamente estático sin hacer nada, apenas respirando de forma silenciosa.

Carmilla quién vestía el mismo hábito de monja que cuando conoció a Issei también permanecía en silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros, a un estado genuinamente irreal, la mente de Issei- dijo utilizando el mismo tono sensual de antaño- Supongo que se preguntarán por qué los he convocado aquí.

Uno de los hombres se levantó de su silla y apuntó con su dedo a quién se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo. Ese hombre era el mismo Issei adulto vestido con su traje de combate regalado por Odín antes de convertirse en Vampiro.

-¡Yo no me pregunto nada, Carmilla! ¡Salvo que hace este mocoso aquí!

El apuntado era también Issei, solo que este era él cuando aún era adolescente. Estaba vestido con el traje de la época victoriana que usó cuando fue ascendido a Demonio de Clase Alta.

-¡Ten cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí! ¡Estás hablando con el héroe del Inframundo!

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro para agredirse.

-¡Te mostraré quién es el más fuerte de los jóvenes demonios!- dijo Issei adolescente.

-¡Yo te convertiré en el más fuerte de la morgue!- contestó Issei adulto.

Ninguno de los dos pudo tocar al otro, ambos se atravesaron como si no existieran.

Se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para intentar golpearse pero no podía tocarse, la única explicación que pudieron hallar era que se encontraban bajo los efectos de una muy poderosa magia para evitar el contacto corporal.

Carmilla alzó la voz e impuso.

-¡Ambos! ¡Siéntense y cállense!

-¡Yo me quedo de pié!- contestó agresivamente Issei adolescente.

-¿A quién le importa?- agregó Issei adulto.

Carmilla dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Escúchenme, una sugestión post-hipnótica de la misma mente en donde nos encontramos les impide golpearse… para que podamos concentrarnos en el problema más importante.

-¿Y cuál sería ese problema, Carmilla?- cuestionó Issei adulto.

-Él- respondió ella apuntando al tercer hombre que durante todo ese tiempo se había quedado completamente inmóvil- Hyodo Issei, mi esposo.

En efecto el tercer hombre era nada más y nada menos que Issei. Pero era él cuando ya se había convertido en Vampiro, vestía su armadura y llevaba a Ascalon en su cinturón, el Guantelete Oscuro en su brazo, las Botas Ciclón en sus piernas y las Hombreras de Serafín en su espalda.

El Issei adulto dirigió su vista a su contraparte Vampiro. Solo le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que se trataba de sí mismo pero en el futuro.

-¿Qué es todo esto Carmilla? Además ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Issei adulto recorrió el salón donde se encontraban con la mirada.

-¿Por qué me parece tan familiar este lugar?

-Pronto lo sabrás- respondió ella.

-¿Acaso este sujeto seré yo en el futuro?- cuestionó ahora Issei adolescente.

-Hasta que te das cuenta- le respondió Issei adulto- ¡Aun así, nada de esto puede ser posible! ¿Cómo es que nos encontramos los tres aquí si somos la misma persona?

-Siéntense y se los explicaré- contestó amablemente ella.

Ambos volvieron a sus asientos esperando las respuestas a dicha situación.

-¡Nos encontramos en la mente de Issei! ¡Él fue vencido y se encuentra en un estado de profundo sueño del cual no puede despertar!

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo nunca fui derrotado! ¡Yo soy quién derrotó a la Bestia del Apocalipsis!- comentó Issei adolescente.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Issei adolescente se quedó pensando durante unos minutos antes de poder responder.

-Y-yo… fui dejado por ellas. Rias, Akeno, Asia y las demás… incluso Rossweisse. Todas… me dejaron- respondió suavizando su tono de voz- No recuerdo… nada más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le preguntó Carmilla a Issei adulto.

-Haberte conocido. Después de eso mis recuerdos están en blanco.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ustedes dos representan el pasado de Issei! ¡Las diferentes personalidades de su ser a través del tiempo que han tomado forma física! ¡Ustedes son él pero en distintas etapas de su vida! ¡Esa es la razón por la que no pueden recordar nada más!

-Un momento, aunque así fuera ¿Cómo es que nos encontramos separados si somos la misma persona?- cuestionó Issei adolescente.

-¡Su mente se ha fragmentado! ¡Issei y yo nos casamos, y durante más de mil años vivimos en paz! ¡Fue por mí que logró dejar atrás sus miedos, el terror que se agitaba en su corazón! ¡Pero yo fui asesinada, incapaz de aceptar mi muerte la psique de Issei se fracturó dándoles vida a ustedes! ¡Él creé que ya no le queda nada por vivir, pero está equivocado! ¡Ahora necesitamos que ustedes vuelvan a unirse con él para que pueda despertar!

-Bien. Suponiendo que todo esto es cierto ¿Qué debemos hacer para volver a unirnos?- dijo Issei adulto.

-¡Ahora que se encuentran separados sus temores han vuelto! ¡Deberán superarlos y dejarlos atrás así como Issei lo hizo para que puedan ser uno solo nuevamente! ¡Todos se fusionarán para dar paso a un único ser! ¡Solo de esa forma él podrá hacer frente a la realidad y despertará!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos en donde el único sonido audible era la leña ardiendo en la chimenea.

-¡Lo haré!- dijo con determinación Issei adolescente.

-¡Yo también!- agregó Issei adulto.

-Bien. Entonces empecemos.

Todo el lugar se tornó completamente oscuro, Carmilla, Issei adulto e Issei Vampiro desaparecieron dejando solo a Issei adolescente.

 **POV Issei adolescente.**

¿Dónde se fueron todos? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?

No puedo ver nada. ¿Qué es todo este espacio negro? ¿Este es mi miedo? ¿Acaso le temo a la oscuridad?

Repentinamente mi vista también se volvió negra. ¿Ahora que sucede?

Me he quedado ciego. Carmilla, si tú estás haciendo esto no es gracioso. Déjame salir de aquí.

-Abre los ojos- escuché una voz diciendo eso.

Efectivamente, abrí mis ojos y la oscuridad desapareció. Pero no estoy en el mismo lugar.

Me encuentro sentado en una silla de ruedas, en medio de una fiesta. Los músicos tocan hermosa música, los hombres sacan a las mujeres a bailar. Hay una gran mesa de bocadillos y bebidas.

Ahora lo recuerdo, esta es la fiesta organizada por los padres de Rias para celebrar mi ascenso a Demonio de Clase Alta.

Esta es la noche donde todo comenzó. Yo me encuentro sentado en esta estúpida silla de ruedas recibiendo felicitaciones de varios nobles interesados que solo buscan congraciarse conmigo por mi nueva posición social.

Gracias, gracias y más gracias es lo único que les respondo a esta multitud de interesados. Déjenme tranquilo de una maldita vez.

Y ahora viene Azazel a decirme que ponga más atención a Rias y Akeno que están bailando y charlando muy amigablemente con dos jóvenes.

-Issei, ahora que la crisis pasó es buen momento para que avances en tu relación con las chicas- me dijo apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Un momento, eso no fue lo que me dijo Azazel en el pasado. Quizás algunas cosas han cambiado.

Después de algunas horas la fiesta terminó, yo me he pasado todo ese tiempo recibiendo halagos y felicitaciones de varios nobles. Las chicas se lo han pasado todo el rato con esos jóvenes.

Un momento. ¿Acaso siento celos? ¿Cómo es posible si ellas ya no me importaban?

A la única a quién amo es a Rossweisse.

Carmilla dijo que mis temores habían vuelto. ¿Eso significa que tendré pasar por esta situación de nuevo?

No. Se supone que debo superar esta situación para que volvamos a ser uno solo. Debo mantener la mente fría y afrontar todo esto.

Estábamos regresando a casa de los padres de Rias en un carruaje. La capacidad era de cuatro personas, íbamos Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse y yo.

Rossweisse, que hermosa estás con ese vestido negro. Las otras dos están hablando entre ellas en voz baja tratando que no las oiga. Están tan concentradas en ocultar de mí a esos dos jóvenes que se les ha olvidado que al ser demonios nuestro oído es mucho más agudo.

Pero no importa, debo seguirles el juego.

-¿Se divirtieron?- les pregunté repentinamente a ambas sacándolas de su conversación.

Rias fue la primera en contestar.

-No tanto, la fiesta estuvo un poco aburrida Issei.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú Akeno?

-¿M-me llamaste Akeno?-me respondió con otra pregunta. Al parecer está sorprendida.

Ahora recuerdo, solo la había llamado por su nombre sin honoríficos en contadas ocasiones.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que te llame así? Tú me dijiste que querías que te llamara por tu nombre.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Pero qué? Si no quieres que lo haga solo dímelo. Lo entenderé si no quieres que te llame así.

-No… no es eso. ¡Por favor llámame de esa forma siempre!- me respondió con una sonrisa llena de brillo.

Que extraño. Ella se ve realmente feliz. Por unos momentos incluso me pareció la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

No, no, no. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No me puedo dejar llevar por esta situación.

Volteé a mirar a Rossweisse que se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo.

Cuando se percató que la observaba fijamente se volteo hacia la ventana para evitar tener contacto visual conmigo.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya con delicadeza. Eso la sorprendió y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve tono rojo. Te ves tan hermosa Rossweisse, no me canso de verte.

-Issei-kun- dijo con ternura.

Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo buscando sus labios y para mi sorpresa, ella no me rechazó sino que cerró los ojos esperando el beso.

Nuestros labios se rozaron cuando.

-¡Issei! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó Rias con un evidente tono de molestia.

-Ara, ara ¿Acaso Issei-kun está intentando seducir a Rossweisse aun estando frente a mí?- agregó Akeno usando su habitual tono de Onee-sama.

Rossweisse se separó de mí velozmente avergonzada.

¿Tenían que interrumpirnos en el mejor momento?

El resto del camino Rossweisse permaneció callada evitándome. Rias y Akeno estaban molestas.

¿Realmente creen que pueden reprocharme algo? ¿Ustedes que se fijaron en alguien más? ¿Ustedes que ignoraron todo lo que he hecho por ustedes?

Pisotearon mis sentimientos y jugaron con mi amor.

No. Cálmate, eso aún no sucede. Debo arreglar las cosas.

Regresamos a casa. Aquella noche dormí solo. Al estar lastimado no debía dormir con ninguna persona, realmente habría querido dormir utilizando los pechos de Rossweisse como almohada aunque seguramente se habría negado argumentando que era algo indebido.

Pasaron algunos días, Rias y Akeno debían de asistir a fiestas como en el pasado pero en lugar de eso se quedaron cuidándome. En esos días pude dejar la silla de ruedas pero aún me encontraba débil.

Yo me encontraba sentado en el comedor. Akeno me había preparado un estofado y me estaba dando de comer sentada en mi regazo.

Hacía tiempo que no habíamos hecho esto.

-Abre la boca, Issei-kun- dijo tiernamente acercando los palillos con comida a mi boca.

Yo le correspondía y me comía golosamente lo que me daba.

-¿Esta delicioso, cariño?

-Sí, me encanta- le respondí.

Una vez que me acabé toda la comida me limpié los labios con una servilleta. Akeno tomó mi mano y me quitó la servilleta.

-Deja que yo lo haga.

Me sujeto de las mejillas con ambas manos, acercó su rostro al mío y pasó su lengua por la comisura de mis labios para después introducirla en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, moviéndose intentando dominar a la otra, después de unos momentos nos separamos por falta de aire dejando un puente de saliva entre nuestras bocas.

Akeno se bajó de mi regazo y me tomó de la mano invitándome a que la siguiera, fuimos hasta su habitación donde nos entregamos a la pasión.

Después de ese acalorado momento fui al baño para darme una ducha fría y aclarar mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado llevar por el momento?

Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Me quité todas mis ropas y de puse debajo de la ducha.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y los pasos de alguien viniendo hacia aquí.

-Issei, deja que te ayude a lavarte.

Era Rias quién se encontraba sin prenda alguna. Casi me da una hemorragia nasal como me sucedía antes que nos hiciéramos novios.

Me senté en un banco mientras ella me tallaba la espalda. Ahora que recuerdo algo así sucedió con Grayfia aquella ocasión en que se emborrachó.

-¿Por qué haces esto Rias?- le pregunté de buenas a primeras.

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Quedarte aquí junto con Akeno a cuidarme. Ustedes podrían asistir a esas fiestas que se realizan para celebrar la derrota del Trihexa.

Rias pegó sus voluptuosos pechos a mi espalda y me dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué no es obvio?

Me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos, giró mi rostro y me dio un profundo beso en el cual me transmitió sus sentimientos.

-¡Es porque te amo!

Nos seguimos besando e hicimos algunas cosas más.

Algo está sucediendo. Así no es como fueron las cosas en el pasado. Se supone que Rias y Akeno debían fijarse en esos jóvenes pero solo se han visto una vez en mi fiesta de celebración, en cambio están más apegadas a mí que nunca.

Transcurrieron algunos días más.

Xenovia e Irina partieron a Italia a participar del seminario de la Iglesia.

En el pasado yo retuve a Asia quién también quería ir para que me ayudara a recuperarme de mis heridas más rápido.

Asia y yo nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto. Yo tenía el torso desnudo mientras Asia me aplicaba la magia curativa de su Twilight Healing en mi espalda.

Realmente el que ella me haya dejado en el pasado me afectó más que las demás ya que ella junto a Rossweisse eran de quienes menos lo esperaba.

Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Esto se está tornando incómodo en muchas formas.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Asia terminó de aplicarme el tratamiento, yo intenté volver a ponerme la camisa pero ella me lo impidió.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?

Volteé a verla, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y respiraba agitadamente.

¿Será que está enferma?

Empezó a dar pequeños gemidos que fueron aumentando conforme deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho. La Asia que recuerdo nunca hizo algo así, nunca la vi excitada como ahora.

Empezó a jadear más y más, y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me caí del sillón donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo con ella sobre mí. Y empezó a lamer mis pezones, esto es malo, yo también estoy empezando a excitarme.

-¡Asia! ¡Detente, por favor!

-¡No! ¡Quiero ser más cercana a ti, Issei-san! ¡No quiero perder con Rias Onee-sama o Akeno-san!

Al escuchar eso la sujeté por los hombros y la separé de mí.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Esto lo haces por Rias y Akeno?

-A decir verdad, siempre he querido hacer esto contigo, pero soy muy tímida como para atreverme a hacerlo antes y solo me decidí cuando Rias Onee-sama y Akeno-san se acercaron más a ti.

Así que Asia se sentía así, y yo fui incapaz de darme cuenta.

-Escúchame Asia, no tienes que hacer esto. Seguramente quieres hacer otras cosas ¿No ibas a ir a Italia con Xenovia e Irina?

-No, lo pensé mucho y decidí que hay algo que deseo más que servir a la Iglesia.

-¿Puedo saber qué es eso?

-¡Dar a luz a tus hijos!

Nunca esperé tal respuesta y menos de Asia, no me sorprendería si la que me lo dijera fuera Akeno o Xenovia.

Asia acercó su rostro al mío. Nos besamos varias veces, cada beso era más intenso que el anterior.

Una vez más me dejé llevar y finalmente terminamos haciendo el amor en la cama.

Las cosas que me han sucedido, la actitud de las chicas, todo esto es como un sueño hecho realidad, mis fantasías se han materializado. Por favor, no quiero despertar.

Esta es una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Al día siguiente fuimos a un día de campo con Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Ravel. Rossweisse se quedó en casa, cuando le pregunté si quería venir me evitó, pude notar que estaba enojada en cierta medida por sus palabras.

El lugar que elegimos es un pequeño bosque al pie de una montaña. El sonido de las hojas mientras sopla una leve brisa le dan una sensación relajante a este lugar.

El aroma de las flores aromáticas que crecen aquí estimula mi nariz.

Qué día tan agradable, estoy usando las piernas de Akeno como almohada mientras ella me acaricia la frente con sus delicadas manos. El tacto de su piel es lo mejor.

Rias me da de comer en la boca y Asia sujeta una de mis manos. Koneko y Ravel han ido a un lago que hay cerca de aquí.

Akeno y yo no dejamos de vernos mutuamente, su sonrisa, esa que solo me dedica a mí me reafirma su amor.

Alcé mi mano izquierda, tomándola de la nuca, trayéndola hacía mí. Nuestros labios se conectaron, solo era un beso simple pero apenas nos separamos ella me besó nuevamente solo que con mucha más pasión.

-¡Esa es la clase de beso que quiero recibir de ti siempre!- me dice.

-¿Quieres otro?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Un momento, Akeno! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!- nos dice Rias un tanto molesta.

-¡Yo también quiero que Issei-san me bese!- Asia se une a la discusión.

-¡Oigan, no peleen! ¡Las besaré a todas!- le dije a las tres intentando calmarlas.

-¡Yo seré la primera!- exclamó Rias.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú, Rias?- Akeno dijo eso.

-¡No, yo quiero ser la primera!- agregó Asia.

Luego de una acalorada discusión donde el tema central fue a quién besaría primero, se decidieron a dejarlo a la suerte jugando piedra, papel y tijeras. Asia fue la primera, luego Akeno y finalmente Rias.

Después fui a buscar a Koneko y Ravel a dicho lago.

Ambas se encontraban nadando. Al verme salieron del agua permitiéndome ver sus trajes de baño. Koneko llevaba su traje de baño escolar, Ravel trae puesto un bikini de dos piezas.

Que lindas que se ven ambas.

-¡Issei-sama, venga a nadar con nosotras!- me dice Ravel tirándome del brazo.

-¡Issei-sempai, vamos!- Koneko agrega.

Es una pena que yo no haya traído mi traje de baño.

-¡Pero yo no tengo traje de baño!

-¡Solo quítese la ropa Issei-sama!

Vaya, que Ravel me diga algo así.

-¡Oye, oye! Alguien podría venir, no es una buena idea.

-¡Vamos!- agregó Koneko.

-¡Ya les dije que no!

-¡Entonces, tendremos que desnudarlo!

Ambas saltaron sobre mí, Koneko me sujetó de los brazos mientras Ravel abría mi camisa y me bajaba los pantalones. Esperen, deténganse por favor. Ambas miran fijamente la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué es esa mirada de sumo interés que tienen?

-Ara, ara ¿Acaso mis kouhai intentan adelantárseme?

Esa es la voz de Akeno.

Cuando volteé a verla me sorprendí ya que no llevaba prenda alguna.

-¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Venía a bañarme contigo.

Qué situación tan placentera y problemática a la vez. Bueno, no es como si me molestara.

Akeno se acercó a nosotros, y junto con Ravel y Koneko me quitaron la ropa. Y Pensar que hace unos instantes estaba un poco asustado, debe haber sido el calor del momento que me hizo poner nervioso.

En ese momento Rias y Asia también llegan.

-¡Oigan, yo soy su Rey, quién debe bañarse con Issei soy yo!- dice Rias mientras se quita su blusa.

-¡Y-yo también lo haré!- Asia dice eso quitándose su vestido.

Al final los seis nadamos desnudos en aquel lago. Aunque ellas no se conformaron, ya que al salir del agua rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Transcurrió una semana. Xenovia e Irina regresaron. Una vez más las cosas están sucediendo de otra forma, se supone que ellas se quedarían varias semanas en Italia.

Uno de los mayordomos me informó de su llegada y yo bajé a recibirlas.

Al verme Irina viene corriendo a abrazarme, la recibí gustoso. La sujeté con ambos brazos por su cadera, la giré un par de veces.

-Issei-kun, yo qu…

La besé sin esperar a que terminara de hablar. Al principio se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponderme.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿No hay beso para mí, Issei?- Xenovia me dijo.

-Claro, ven.

Ella se acercó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos esperando el beso.

No la hice esperar, uní mis labios con los suyos.

Cuando nos separamos, la tomé de una mano y con la otra sujeté la mano de Irina.

-Vamos.

Subimos a mi habitación de donde no salimos en varias horas.

Mi relación con las chicas ha mejorado de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Pero Rossweisse se ha mantenido distante de mí todo este tiempo, he de hablar con ella. Si hice algo que la molestara debo saberlo para enmendarlo.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y fui en busca de ella.

Toque a su puerta.

-Rossweisse, soy yo ¿Podemos hablar?

No hubo respuesta durante minutos. Después pude oír sus pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Escuché el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura. Ella se asomó con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-Issei-kun ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo apropiadamente… pero… ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- le dije con nerviosismo.

-¿U-una cita?- dijo eso sorprendida.

-Sí.

-¿Tú y yo… solos?- me preguntó bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Solo nosotros dos… ¿Aceptas?

-Me encantaría- me contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Que hermosa es.

-Entonces prepárate por favor. Saldremos al mediodía.

-Claro.

Mientras Rossweisse se preparaba yo fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Me puse un traje de etiqueta negro de estilo victoriano. Arreglé mi cabello y me perfumé. No quería descuidar ningún detalle.

Esperé en el salón hasta el mediodía. Estaba muy nervioso.

Ella bajó. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido turquesa que resaltaba su figura.

-¿M-me veo bien?

-¡Sí, te ves hermosa!

Mi comentario la sonrojó.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté extendiéndole mi mano. Ella la tomó asintiendo.

Fuimos en un coche que ya había preparado el día anterior. Lo primero que haría sería llevarla a un elegante restaurant.

Durante el trayecto ella se sentó a mi lado y reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Nunca antes ella había hecho algo como esto conmigo.

Llegamos al restaurant. Este era el establecimiento más ostentoso de la ciudad, gracias a mi nuevo estatus como Demonio de Clase Alta pude reservar el lugar completamente para nosotros dos.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Lo reservaste todo solo para nosotros?

-¡No!... ¡Solo para ti!

Una vez más ha vuelto a sonrojarse.

Varios mozos nos sirvieron un frugal almuerzo acompañado de bebidas sin alcohol, sería problemático que ella se emborrachara en este momento, ahora que puedo estar con ella a solas.

Después del almuerzo, seguimos hablando de temas casuales un par de horas.

Ya era de tarde cuando salimos del restaurant.

El siguiente lugar al que nos dirigimos fue a un jardín de flores artificiales de diferentes partes del mundo.

Este jardín fue creado por Grigory bajo supervisión de Azazel, las plantas fueron modificadas para que pudieran crecer en el Inframundo. Aún no ha sido abierto oficialmente pero yo podía ingresar gracias a Azazel.

-¡Que hermoso es todo esto!- dijo observando maravillada la diversidad de flores y plantas que cubrían el campo.

-¿Te gusta? Quería que lo vieras.

-Sí, mucho.

Rossweisse siguió caminando. Yo me detuve.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella se detuvo y sin girar a verme me respondió con un tono serio muy diferente al que había usado hasta ese entonces.

-Qué casualidad. Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Déjame hablar primero.

-Adelante- le respondí.

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, tanto que me es difícil explicarlo con palabras. Durante todo este tiempo que has pasado con las demás llegué a una conclusión.

-¿Puedo saber que conclusión es esa?

-¡Quiero que seas mío!- me dijo seriamente.

Prácticamente lo que me has dicho es una confesión. Yo también quiero estar contigo.

-¡Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡No estoy dispuesta a compartirte con las demás! ¡Quiero ser la primera y la única!

Esto no me lo esperaba.

-Oye, oye… yo también quiero estar contigo... porque te amo… pero también amo a las demás.

Rossweisse se enfada por mi respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No quiero compartirte!

-¡Escucha, yo…

-¡No! ¡Elige! ¡Ellas o yo!

¿Por qué me pides algo así? No puedo hacer algo como eso. No ahora que las chicas me han demostrado su amor.

-¡Rossweisse! ¡Te amo! ¡Como las amo a ellas! ¡No me pidas que las abandone!

Su enfado no hizo más que aumentar con mi respuesta.

Intenté abrazarla pero ella me alejó bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!

Me dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¡No eres nada sino un grandísimo idiota! ¡No eres el hombre que creí que eras! ¡Dices que me amas, que me quieres, pero aun así no me elegirás!

Rossweisse se fue allí dejándome destruido sentimentalmente.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien. ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? Yo las amo a todas.

Pedirme que elija es algo que definitivamente no soy capaz de hacer.

Las flores del campo empezaron a marchitarse, sus colores se fueron desvaneciendo para tornarse completamente grises.

Nuevamente la oscuridad hace acto de presencia. No veo nada, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Ya veo. Esto no es real, nada fue real. Solo es una fantasía. Una dulce fantasía que me atrapó.

Qué estúpido he sido. La realidad no es así.

Esto no es sino una realidad alternativa de cómo pudieron suceder las cosas. No importa que decisiones tome o que haga. Nada saldría como quisiera, tener tantas mujeres que te amen es ridículo.

Me abandona una, me abandona la otra, me aman todas menos una, me ama una sola, no me ama ninguna.

¿A que le temo? Carmilla dijo que debía superar mi miedo.

Que tonto he sido, es tan simple.

Le temo al rechazo, ya sea de una o todas. Mi amor no correspondido a dado paso a un estigma, una cicatriz que no sana.

Similar a cuando fui asesinado por mi primera novia Raynare.

Sin ella, sin ellas. De una u otra forma saldré herido. Y siempre será así.

No se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo inevitable.

Lo único que puedo hacer es… aceptar la realidad.

¿A qué le tengo miedo?

¡Al rechazo!

Toda la oscuridad desapareció. Otra vez me encuentro en este extraño salón acompañado de Carmilla y mis contrapartes adultas.

 **Fin de POV Issei adolescente**

Carmilla e Issei adulto se acercaron a Issei adolescente una vez que logró superar su miedo. Para él transcurrieron muchos días pero en realidad solo fueron unos momentos los que permaneció inconsciente.

-¿Tuviste problemas?- le preguntó Carmilla.

-¡Eso fue intenso! ¡Pero pude superar mi miedo!- le respondió. Ese sueño fue tan real, tan hermoso y por momentos tan frío que casi lo atrapa permanentemente. El mundo no es así, el mundo es cruel, y frío y estúpido.

La mente y los sentimientos de los seres vivos son fáciles de manipular y destruir, él lo había comprobado viviendo una realidad diferente de cómo pudieron darse los hechos de su pasado. Negar la realidad obstruye y ciega la razón.

Issei adolescente se incorporó y dirigió sus palabras a su contraparte adulta.

-¡Ahora solo faltas tú!

-Lo sé- le respondió para luego dirigirse a Carmilla- Adelante- le dijo invitándola a que lo sumergiera en ese peligroso sueño que podría atraparlo si no era capaz de superar su miedo.

-De acuerdo. Trata de no perder de vista tu objetivo, tu miedo es mayor y superarlo será más difícil.

En esta ocasión Issei adulto se vio inmerso en la oscuridad para dar paso a su enfrentamiento contra sus temores.

 **POV Issei adulto.**

Oscuridad. No veo nada. Tengo una idea de lo que me espera, espero equivocarme.

Si la veo ella, no sé qué podría suceder. Se supone que debía alegrarme por ella, pero no pude. No se puede ser feliz sabiendo que la única persona en la cual tenías esperanza no podrá estar contigo. Que esa persona no pueda ser para ti.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

¿De quién es esa voz? ¿De dónde vino? Esta oscuridad no me deja ver nada.

La oscuridad desaparece. Ahora estoy en una playa. El sonido del agua golpeando la arena, es todo lo que se oye, no hay nada más aquí. Me agacho a recoger un poco de arena en mi mano, esta se cae lentamente de mi mano.

Estoy solo en este lugar, no hay nadie conmigo, nadie ríe conmigo, nadie habla conmigo, nadie se enoja conmigo. Nadie me acepta.

Nadie realmente me ha amado, solo buscan que los proteja. Solo quieren que los salve para luego pretender estar agradecidos y ofrecerme regalos para que me quede con ellos. Quieren convertirme en un Dios, Odín, Zeus y todos los demás.

Todos son tan falsos. ¡No quiero nada de ustedes!

-¡Me haces enojar cada vez que veo actuando tan patético!

¡Esa es la voz de Rossweisse! ¿Realmente res tú? ¿Dónde estás?

He estado buscándote durante tanto tiempo. Yo a ti…

-¡Pero yo no!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

El lugar donde me encuentro cambia una vez más. Ahora estoy en un cuarto ostentoso, si no me equivoco esta es una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de los padres de Rias.

Todo el lugar se encuentra muy desordenado, hay ropas tiradas por el piso.

Hay dos personas acostadas en la cama cubiertas por una fina sábana blanca.

Un hombre y una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer. ¡Es Rossweisse!

-Oye, una vez más- le dice a él acariciándole el cabello.

-¿De nuevo?- le responde suspirando- ¿No tenías que ver a tu amigo?

-¿Issei-kun? Aún tengo algo de tiempo.

-Solo hemos estado haciendo esto por días.

-No me molesta. Ya me he acostumbrado, así que por favor.

Él se coloca sobre ella, ambos se dan un beso y…

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué me haces ver esto? Tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

Una vez más la oscuridad no me deja ver nada.

-¡Hago esto para demostrarme que yo no te amo!

¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Qué clase de mujer podría amarte? Ni siquiera yo que nunca he tenido novio podría siquiera pensar en enamorarme de ti.

¿Nunca has tenido novio dices? ¿Entonces quién es él? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Solo somos dos adultos reconfortándonos! ¡No necesito amor de nadie! ¡Mucho menos el tuyo!

¿No necesitas mi amor? Entonces dime que es lo que necesitas. ¿Qué puedo darte?

-Aunque así fuera, no quiero recibir nada de ti. Nada es necesario para mí.

¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Necesitas tu cuerpo, lo necesitas para reconfortarte con alguien!

¡Al menos de esta forma sabes que vales algo!

-Tú no sabes muchas cosas de mí. Solo te interesaba mi cuerpo. Nunca intentaste comprenderme

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mis sentimientos son reales!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡La verdad es dolorosa pero tienes que vivir con ella!

¡Basta, no quiero escuchar más esto!

¡Llévame a otro lugar! ¡Muéstrame algo diferente!

La oscuridad desaparece y ahora estoy en mi vieja casa. La casa de mis padres cuando fue remodelada por la familia de Rias.

Me encuentro en el salón VIP junto con Rossweisse, ella se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones y yo de pié a su lado.

Esto es igual a cuando fingí ser su novio durante el tiempo que su abuela Gondul vino de visita.

-Issei-kun- me llama.

-¿Qué? Le respondo con cierto grado de enojo.

-¿Por qué no nos damos un beso?

-¡No!

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Aún es muy pronto para un niño como tú?

¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme un beso cuando todo este tiempo solo te has estado burlando de mí? No trates de tomarme como un tonto.

Me doy la vuelta e intento salir de la habitación cuando ella me toma del brazo con fuerza. Me obliga a darme la vuelta arrinconándome contra la puerta.

No recuerdo que tuviera tanta fuerza aún a pesar de ser una Torre.

Coloca sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para no dejarme ir.

-¡Hagámoslo!

No soy capaz de articular una respuesta, así que solo me quedo en silencio. Su ceño se frunce, señal de que se ha molestado.

-¡No entiendes nada!

Ella retrocede un par de pasos observándome fijamente.

¡No te acerques a mí!

¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte enojar!

Haré lo que quieras pero no te alejes de mí, por favor.

-¡Sí, quiero!

-¡No quieres! ¡Idiota! ¡No quieres estar conmigo!

Rossweisse me da una bofetada en la cara.

-¿Crees que me comprendes? ¿Crees que puedes complacerme? ¡Nunca entenderás!- me grita con furia.

En esta ocasión o yo también empiezo a molestarme.

-¿Cómo puedo?

Ella se sorprende porque le he gritado.

-¡Tú nunca me dijiste nada! ¡Tú no me hablaste claramente de cómo te sentías! ¡No decías nada! ¡Nunca expresaste si sentías algo por mí!

Ella empieza a asustarse por la forma en que le hablo.

-¡Era imposible comprenderte!

Todo a mi alrededor incluida ella desaparecen una vez más ¿Ahora qué vas a mostrarme? Ya fue suficiente de esta porquería.

-¿Es imposible comprenderme? ¿Acaso tú trataste de comprenderme?

Sí, claro que lo intenté.

Intenté comprenderte. Quise conocerte mejor pero tú siempre me alejabas, con tu sentido de la moral. Tú siendo profesora y yo tú alumno. Siendo tú mayor que yo. ¡Como si esas cosas importaran siendo que ambos éramos demonios!

¡Tú inseguridad, tu miedo de avanzar! ¿O ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste cuando te dije que te amaba?

Qué no sabías lo que sentías por mí, que sería mejor que dejáramos nuestra relación tal como estaba.

Estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ti, sería lo que tú quisieras con tal de que no me dejaras. ¡Pero no fue suficiente para ti!

Las tinieblas retroceden una vez más, ahora estoy tirado en el suelo y Rossweisse está pisándome con uno de sus pies.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Sé que tan solo me quieres para consolarte! ¿Qué hay de las demás?

Rossweisse se enoja cada vez más.

-¡Si no puedes ser solo mío, no quiero nada de ti!

-¿Por qué no puedes ser amable conmigo?

Rossweisse cambia por completo su actitud con lo que dije, su enfado cambia por una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo soy.

-¡Mientes! ¡Me engañas con tu sonrisa! ¡Solo quieres jugar conmigo!

La oscuridad hace acto de presencia otra vez.

No puedo ver nada. ¡Deja de utilizar este truco y hazme frente!

-Siempre estoy contigo. La verdad te hace daño. Es doloroso pero las dudas te acorralan.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

No oigo respuesta alguna.

¡Responde! ¡Ven aquí!

No oigo nada. Solo silencio.

Me siento extraño. ¡No puedo permanecer tranquilo! ¡Deja que oiga tu voz!

¡No me dejes solo! ¡No me ignores!

Otra vez la oscuridad retrocede. Este lugar es el salón del castillo Gremory.

-¿Rossweisse? ¿Dónde estás?

Empiezo a recorrer todo el lugar buscándola. No está aquí, tal vez en los jardines. Salí afuera para buscarla, tampoco la encontré.

El comedor, o las habitaciones. Tiene que estar allí en uno de esos lugares. Revisé el comedor y al no hallarla subí las escaleras a revisar cuarto por cuarto.

Después de haber visto en por lo menos cuarenta habitaciones la encontré.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón con la cabeza baja.

-Rossweisse. Quiero estar siempre contigo- le dije arrodillándome junto a ella. Espero que puedas corresponderme esta vez.

-Por favor no hagas nada… no te acerques más a mí… porque lo único que puedes hacer es herirme- pude sentir malicia en su tono.

-Rossweisse ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

-¡Mentiroso!

Ella levanta la cabeza permitiéndome ver su rostro.

-¡No te importa quién sea! Porque Rias y Akeno salen con dos muchachos más caballerosos que tú.

Empiezo a retroceder a medida que ella avanza hacia mí.

-¡Porque Asia, Xenovia e Irina han preferido seguir en la Iglesia!

-¡Ayúdame!

-¡Porque Ravel ha aceptado un matrimonio arreglado y Koneko no quiere estar con alguien como tú!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Tú solo estas tratando de escapar hacía mí!

-¡Detente!

-¡Es lo menos doloroso para ti! ¡Nunca has amado a nadie en serio!

Rossweisse me empuja y caigo al suelo.

-¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo pero ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptarte! ¿Crees que no sé qué planeabas reemplazarme con aquella niña?

Empiezo a levantarme lentamente.

-Por favor… alguien… ayúdame…

Cada vez empiezo a desesperarme más y más.

-¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES!- le grité con todas las fuerzas de mis pulmones.

Y su respuesta.

-¡No!

Una vez más la oscuridad inunda todo.

Nadie me entiende. Pensé que una vez que derrotara a la bestia del apocalipsis, sería un mundo maravilloso. Un mundo en el que nadie me traicionaría.

-Creíste que los demás eran como tú.

¡Me engañaste! ¡Tú pisoteaste mi corazón!

-Te juzgaste mal desde el principio. Fue tu imaginación.

Nadie me necesita, así que debería morir. Eso es lo que pensaba cuando te perdí y por eso combatí a tantos enemigos.

-¿Me perdiste? ¿Alguna vez dije que te perteneciera?

Es cierto. Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada.

No le importo a nadie y nada cambiará, incluso si muero. Sería mejor si yo no existiese.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el significado de tu existencia?

¿Puedo estar aquí? ¿Merezco estar aquí?

-Eres persistente. Eres la clase de hombre que odio. No te acerques a mí.

¡Basta por favor, ya no me tortures! ¡Ya no quiero ver nada más!

-¡Si tanto estás sufriendo, puedes rendirte! ¡Si lo odias tanto puedes rendirte!

¡No, no puedo hacer eso! ¡Sí lo hago, no podremos volver a ser uno!

-Quieres alivio ¿Verdad?

Sí, pero…

-Quieres paz ¿Verdad?

¡Ya detente!

-¡Sí eres tú no quiero, aunque muera!

¡Ya Carmilla, despiértame! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Ya comprendo que nunca hubiéramos podido estar juntos!

Súbitamente la oscuridad se va para dar paso a un espacio completamente blanco donde solo estamos Rossweisse y yo.

-Al fin lo entiendes- me dice ella.

-No comprendo la realidad.

-No puedes distinguir tu propia realidad y la de los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no entiendes los sentimientos de quienes te rodean.

-¿Por qué no sé qué es la felicidad?

-Por qué nunca supiste lo que era. O al menos lo que creías que era no fue verdad. Solo encuentras felicidad en un sueño.

-Así que esto no es la realidad, sino un mundo vacío.

-Exacto, solo es un sueño. Este mundo se ha creado en base a tu miedo.

-¿Entonces todo lo que he visto no fue real?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que no fue real.

Rossweisse se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Tú realmente me amaste?

-Creo que… lo que sentí en aquel momento era… verdadero. ¡Yo te amé!

-Entonces… si tuvieras la posibilidad de hacer las cosas de nuevo ¿Me elegirías solo a mí?- me dice con timidez.

-¡Sí, te prometo que si pudiera hacer las cosas de nuevo, serías la única!

-¡Gracias! ¡Es por eso que yo también te amo! ¡Aunque solo sea una ilusión que ha tomado forma de tu subconsciente!

Rossweisse me rodea el cuello con ambas manos y cierra los ojos.

Yo también cierro los míos y me acerco a sus labios.

 **Fin de POV Issei adulto.**

Issei adulto despierta.

Carmilla habla.

-Pudiste lograrlo.

-Creo que sí, fue traumático pero pude hacerlo.

-Ahora que han dejado sus miedos atrás podrán volver a unirse.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando nos unamos?- preguntó Issei adolescente.

-Issei tendrá que pasar una última prueba, pero no podrá hacerlo sin ustedes. Solo de esa forma podrá despertar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos Carmilla? Siento que hay algo que no nos has dicho- dijo Issei adulto.

-Eres perspicaz. En efecto, hay algo que no les he dicho.

-¿Qué es?

-En realidad, ustedes tres nunca han estado juntos. Ustedes son las diferentes etapas mentales por las que ha atravesado Issei, tres etapas que siempre han estado en conflicto, incapaces de coexistir

Carmilla, señalo a Issei adolescente.

-Tú eres su yo simplón, infantil, el que se deja llevar por sus deseos, solo querías placer.

Ahora señala a Issei adulto.

-Tú eres él de grande, antipático y pesimista, solo querías morir por qué esa mujer no podía ser tuya. Cuando tú me conociste a mí, nació su tercera personalidad que está ahí- dijo señalando al Issei que se mantenía inmóvil sentado.

-Una vez que se hayan unido, serán más fuertes que nunca, sin miedo, sin temor, recuperarán todo el poder perdido.

Issei adolescente y adulto empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

-Pero, pero yo…- decía Issei adolescente.

-No quiero… - decía Issei adulto.

-Si quieren, los tres se necesitan mutuamente- les respondió Carmilla acariciándoles la barbilla.

-No queremos morir, Carmilla- protestó Issei adulto.

-No morirán, todos vivirán como uno solo y los querré a todos.

Los dos fueron persuadidos por sus palabras y procedieron a acercarse a su contraparte, ambos pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de él y lentamente empezaron a desvanecerse en partículas de luz, antes de desaparecer por completo giraron para contemplar a Carmilla por última vez.

-Juntos por primera y única vez- fue lo último que escucharon de ella.

Cuando todas las partículas desaparecieron Issei abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo perdido.

Se encontraba completamente solo, sentado a un lado de la chimenea que aun ardía pero débilmente debido al paso del tiempo y el consumo de la leña que alimentaba el fuego.

Se levantó y observó en todas direcciones en busca de alguien.

El lugar le era conocido pero no era capaz de recordar que lugar era, seguramente ya había estado aquí pensó. A paso lento salió del salón para buscar a alguien.

Recorrió un largo pasillo apenas iluminado por velas, sólo escuchando el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo de piedra. Llegó a un corredor al aire libre, el lugar donde estaba era una torre de un enorme castillo antiguo. Pero no cualquier castillo, era el suyo.

O mejor dicho, era de Carmilla antes de su llegada al territorio de los Vampiros. La edificación se encontraba tal cual como era antes de que él la restaurara después de casarse con ella.

Se acercó a la baranda de metal del corredor para contemplar el paisaje, el mismo clima inhóspito, salvaje y frío. La misma nieve que cubría por completo el territorio.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Pensó.

¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara aquí si él había muerto a manos de Ajuka Beelzebub? ¿Cómo era posible que el castillo estuviera de pié cuando fue destruido durante la invasión de Sirzechs Lucifer?

Nada tenía sentido, o al menos él no podía encontrarlo a la situación.

Desde su posición podía observar claramente el ala norte del castillo, allí se alzaba la torre más alta. El lugar donde la conoció a ella.

Si el castillo había vuelto a su antigua forma, quizás ella se encontraría en él.

La única explicación que encontró, por más descabellada que fuera, era que había regresado en el tiempo.

Debía comprobarlo, si efectivamente era así, entonces ella debía estar allí.

Issei desplegó las alas de las Hombreras del Serafín y levantó vuelo rumbo a la torre de su amada, no se detuvo ante nada y entró atravesando uno de los ventanales.

Guardó las alas y aterrizó pesadamente.

El lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

No había nadie, ella no estaba. Y no había indicios de que alguien hubiera estado allí en mucho tiempo. Algo desconcertante para él.

Si no había regresado en el tiempo ¿En dónde estaba?

Decidió abandonar el lugar cuando cierto objeto llamó su atención.

Allí había un gran espejo, pero no cualquiera. Era el Espejo del Destino, una reliquia muy antigua que se dice, tiene el poder de mostrar el futuro a quién se vea en él.

Issei lo recordaba muy bien, le trajo un poco de nostalgia. La primera vez que se vio en él, nada le fue mostrado. Se posó frente a él para intentarlo otra vez.

Durante unos segundos no vio nada más, salvo su reflejo. Pero la imagen empezó a distorsionarse.

Lentamente su reflejo se fue convirtiendo en la imagen de Carmilla.

No pudo contener su emoción y dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Ven conmigo!- sorprendentemente ella habló.

Ella le invitó a ir con ella. ¿Pero cómo sería posible eso?

Issei en ningún momento lo pensó y solo extendió su mano. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que su mano chocara contra el espejo quitándole toda ilusión. Pero no sucedió así. Al contrario, su mano se hundió en el espejo, luego su brazo y luego todo su cuerpo.

Había atravesado el espejo y se encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo que completamente destruido.

Y no solo esa torre, todo el castillo se encontraba derruido. Tal como había quedado luego de la invasión de Sirzechs.

Carmilla, se encontraba allí también.

Él corrió hacia ella, sin poder contener su emoción de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

Cuando él se acercó lo suficiente ella abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¡Carmilla! ¡No sabes cómo te he extrañado!- musitó entre lágrimas.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Todo estará bien!- le respondió acariciándole el cabello intentando calmarlo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Escucha con atención. Debes prepararte para el momento destinado. Cuando despiertes, deberás hacerle frente al mundo real.

-El momento destinado, el mundo real ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tal como lo oyes. Nada de esto es real, fuiste vencido por Ajuka Beelzebub. Mejor dicho te dejaste vencer, desde entonces has estado dormido. Pero ha llegado el momento de despertar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo morí! ¡Estoy muerto!

-¡No es así! ¡Tenías miedo se seguir con vida! ¡Miedo a un mundo en el que yo ya no exista! ¡Por eso uní todas tus personalidades para crear un solo ser! ¡Reconstruí tu psique fracturada! ¡De esta forma, podrás hacerle frente al mundo real!

Issei no entendía lo que su esposa decía.

-¿Recuerdas que no podías usar la Boosted Gear? Ahora podrás hacerlo, es hora de que regrese el Dragón.

-Lo que me dices no tiene sentido, Carmilla.

-Inténtalo

Issei dudaba, pero ante la determinación de ella, intentó materializar el guantelete de la Boosted Gear y para su sorpresa pudo hacerlo. Una vez más el guantelete del Sekiryuutei cubría su brazo.

-¿Ahora lo ves?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero perderte!- le respondió sujetando firmemente sus manos.

Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Temo qué no hay nada que puedas hacer! Durante todo el tiempo que has estado durmiendo he intentado reconstruir tu psique para que pudieras afrontar la realidad, y solo ahora lo conseguí. El mundo al otro lado del espejo era un mundo que creó tu subconsciente para protegerse a sí mismo de la verdad, es un mundo donde solo estabas tú, donde no había nada que pudiera hacerte daño. Ahora que he cumplido mi deber es hora de partir.

Ella le soltó las manos y empezó a retroceder.

-¡Yo tampoco soy real! ¡Solo soy un vestigio de la verdadera Carmilla grabado en tu mente!

-¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito!

Ella se acercó nuevamente a él, lo abrazó y reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Realmente… quería experimentarlo más… como era estar enamorada.

Él se asombró por lo que escuchó.

Se separó de él y empezó a desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

-Recuerda que… la verdadera Carmilla te amó más que a nada.

Desapareció por completo dejándolo lleno de tristeza, sentimientos encontrados llenaban su corazón.

Se desplomó en el suelo a llorar, a dejar salir todo lo que había guardado para sí mismo. Lo que no había dejado que nadie viera. Cuando Carmilla murió él no derramó una sola lágrima en presencia de alguien.

Y estuvo tan concentrado preparando el asalto al Inframundo que no se dio tiempo de llorar a su difunta esposa.

Luego de varios minutos, se le acabaron las lágrimas.

Y durante varios minutos más permaneció tirado sin hacer nada.

Hasta que oyó a alguien acercándose.

Una niña rubia, con las manos en su espalda, caminando alegremente.

Claudia, la niña que había encontrado en Agharta. La niña que una vez amó.

Ella solamente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que bastó para sacarlo de ese estado de ánimo.

En ese momento toda esa dimensión de su mente empezó a deshacerse. Todo a su alrededor empezó derrumbarse. Poco a poco una luz cegadora nublaba su vista. Empezó a sentir agua.

Agua por todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente rodeado de agua, sumergido en el fondo de un lago.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en rojo.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse.

Hubo una gran explosión en el lago, un hombre salió caminando torpemente de sus aguas.

Se encontraba débil, desorientado pero sobretodo hambriento. Por alguna razón que desconocía su apariencia era la misma que cuando "murió". Su reflejo en el agua le permitió darse cuenta de ello.

Era de noche, las tinieblas y la penumbra serían sus aliadas.

Como pudo levantó vuelo usando las Hombreras del Serafín, casi no tenía fuerzas por lo que cayó al suelo rápidamente. El tiempo que se mantuvo arriba le permitió obtener una vista panorámica del lugar donde se encontraba. Un frondoso bosque que se extendía hasta donde llegaba su vista.

Usar las Botas Ciclón para salir de allí no era una opción en su estado, por lo que solo pudo caminar tan rápido como le permitieron sus débiles piernas. Caminó y caminó durante horas hasta por fin salir a un claro, era la entrada al bosque.

No tan lejos de allí había un camino, tenía marcas de ruedas. Debía ser una ruta transitada.

Camino hasta ella y se recostó en medio esperando a que alguien se detuviera.

Al cabo de varios minutos una mujer en un pequeño carruaje recorría la zona, se alarmó al verlo tirado inmóvil. Detuvo su carruaje y bajó para auxiliarlo, se acercó a él y lo levantó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo con preocupación dándole palmadas en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

Issei abrió sus párpados permitiéndole a la mujer ver sus penetrantes ojos brillando en rojo.

Eso fue lo último que ella vio. Él se abalanzo sobre ella, directo a su cuello.

Gritó desesperadamente, dándole golpes en la espalda para intentar liberarse.

Cada vez se resistía menos, sus fuerzas mermaban a medida que su sangre era succionada. Issei bebió hasta dejarla seca, le quedó la boca cubierta del líquido vital.

Issei recuperó gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero aún no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, quería más y nada le impediría tomarlo.

Desplegó las Alas del Serafín y levantó vuelo en busca de alimento. Se dirigió a una ciudad que divisó desde lo alto. Antes de llegar se percató de un vehículo de transporte que se dirigía a la ciudad, lo más sorprendente era que cargaba una de las máquinas de asedio que había construido para atacar el Inframundo.

En la cabina el conductor y un acompañante charlaban, sin imaginarse lo que les ocurriría.

El vehículo se sacudió con una fuerza considerable, como si alguien hubiera saltado encima de la parte de carga del vehículo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se cuestionó el conductor.

Súbitamente las cadenas que sujetaban la máquina de asedio se soltaron, sus ruedas giraron hacia atrás cayéndose de la parte de carga del vehículo.

El conductor detuvo el vehículo, ambos se bajaron para investigar.

La máquina de asedio fue activada, las ruedas se movieron dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Se preguntaron ambos.

La máquina siguió su curso, cuando pasó al lado de ellos vieron con terror a una persona de pie encima de ella, sonriéndoles de forma aterradora con la boca manchada de sangre y dos prominentes colmillos.

La máquina siguió andando hasta perderse de la vista de ambos, estaba oscuro y el camino no estaba muy iluminado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Quién era ese tipo?- le preguntó con miedo el acompañante al conductor.

-N-no lo sé. Llamaré a las autoridades.

El conductor se dio la vuelta para utilizar un círculo de comunicación.

En ese momento Issei cayó sobre el acompañante, inmovilizándole por el cuello con uno de sus brazos.

-¡A-Ayúdame!- le gritó al conductor.

El conductor se giró rápidamente, al ver la escena sacó intentó activar un hechizo de ataque de fuego para intentar auxiliarlo, pero la sola presencia atemorizante de Issei lo paralizó.

-¡Haz algo!- volvió a gritarle.

El conductor al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su compañero, intentó acercarse.

Issei lo miró fijamente, levantó su mano libre e hizo un signo de negación con su dedo índice, advirtiéndole que no se acercara. Issei levantó vuelo nuevamente mientras el acompañante gritaba pidiendo auxilio, sus gritos desaparecieron en la distancia, y su silueta en la oscuridad.

Solo quedaron sus zapatos que cayeron desde arriba.

El conductor utilizó el círculo de comunicación para informar al Ejército del Inframundo que lo que parecía ser un Vampiro, como los que habían atacado el Inframundo años atrás, había aparecido y se había llevado a su compañero.

Horas después se reportaron ataques en aquella ciudad, los testigos aseguraron que un Vampiro se había llevado a varias personas.

También se encontró el cuerpo de la mujer en el camino cercano al bosque.

Ya no quedaban dudas, un Vampiro andaba suelto en el Inframundo.

Issei siguió recorriendo el territorio alimentándose. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho y recuperado todas sus fuerzas, subió a la cima de una montaña a descansar.

Desde que había despertado, lo único que lo motivó fue su sed de sangre, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos.

Su mente se encontraba nublada, casi sin poder recordar nada de lo que había vivido en su subconsciente. Solo una cosa le era tan clara como el agua del lago donde había estado sumergido, seguía con vida.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

No lo sabía. No quería pensar en razones para continuar su existencia.

En ese momento vino a su mente, el vehículo que transportaba una de sus máquinas de asedio.

Decidió indagar sobre el hecho y partió raudamente al territorio del fallecido Maou Lucifer.

Después de volar durante media hora llegó a su destino. El territorio junto con la mansión que fueran de Sirzechs aún se encontraban destruidos, pero había cientos de obreros trabajando, retirando los escombros y lo que quedaba de las máquinas de asedio y los vehículos de combate.

Estaban reconstruyendo. Y llevándose los restos de las armas de guerra que habían construido sus Vampiros. ¿Pero para qué? Él lo descubriría más adelante.

Partió nuevamente, esta vez en dirección a su antiguo castillo, el que construyó cuando fue ascendido a Demonio de Clase Alta.

Se encontraba en ruinas, tal como había quedado después del asalto del ejército de Demonios comandado por Ajuka Beelzebub y Serafall Leviatán.

Solo faltaba una cosa, el Titán de Asedio que había hecho caer sobre los Demonios, ya no estaba.

Issei entró al castillo, o lo que quedaba de él. Aún más deteriorado que antes.

Entró al salón principal, subió las escaleras hasta su antiguo cuarto. En ese momento vinieron a su mente recuerdos de cuando se había permanecido encerrado durante doce años.

No pudo evitar pensar en qué había sido de las vidas de Rias y las demás.

Ahora que había regresado, sintió curiosidad por volver a verlas. Cuando Sirzechs invadió su castillo le dijo que Rias nunca pudo olvidarlo.

Durante mucho tiempo la odió por haberlo dejado. Con el tiempo se olvidó de ella, y dejó su recuerdo atrás y nunca volvió a pensar en ella.

Pero en esta ocasión, ahora que estaba de vuelta en el Inframundo, la idea de una "visita" no le desagradaba.

Desplegó sus alas y partió en dirección al territorio Gremory.

Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory dormían en su habitación. Rias, quién aún vivía con sus padres, también descansaba en su habitación.

Rias conservaba el mismo aspecto, al igual que su madre mantenía su apariencia jovial.

Todos fueron despertados por el sonido de una gran explosión que sacudió levemente la mansión.

Inmediatamente empezaron a escuchar gritos pidiendo auxilio.

Alarmada, Rias se puso una bata y salió de su habitación para dirigirse donde sus padres.

Zeoticus y Venelana también se levantaron y se encontraron con Rias en el pasillo principal.

-¡Otou-sama, Oka-sama! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- les preguntó alarmada Rias.

-¡No lo sé, hija!- le respondió su madre.

-¡No teman! ¡Sea lo que sea, me haré cargo!- agregó su padre intentando calmar a su esposa e hija.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras para encontrar el origen de los gritos.

Uno de sus mayordomos y varias sirvientas fueron corriendo hacia ellos. Traían la ropa notablemente destruidas.

-¡Zeoticus-sama! ¡Hay peligro! ¡Hay que huir!- gritó con pánico el mayordomo.

-¡Tranquilos! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡H-hay un Vampiro… un Vampiro aquí!

Zeoticus sudó frío. La sola mención de un Vampiro suelto, y más aún en su propia casa lo asustó.

Después de la invasión al Inframundo, los Demonios habían perdido cerca de un millón de sus habitantes y apenas empezaban a recuperarse de los daños sufridos. Ahora, la gran mayoría vivía con miedo de esos seres chupasangre y Zeoticus no era la excepción.

Rias y Venelana también se aterraron ante la mención del invasor.

Zeoticus trató de serenarse, para actuar de la forma adecuada. Reunió valor y acompañado del mayordomo se dirigió al salón de donde se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

Las mujeres se quedaron atrás a esperarlos.

Ambos hombres se adentraron al comedor, el lugar presentaba indicios de que una lucha se había librado allí.

Lo más impactante eran varios cadáveres, con marcas en el cuello de donde se escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Al parecer no había nadie más allí, o eso creían. Sintieron un fuerte olor nauseabundo, como ropa vieja y sucia combinado con el hedor de la sangre reseca.

Ambos levantaron sus rostros para identificar el origen de tan repugnante aroma, solo para contemplar con horror a un Vampiro que le sonreía con malicia.

El mayordomo entró en pánico e intentó salir corriendo, Issei saltó hacia él, cayó encima de él y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, peor no bebió su sangre sino que mordió con una presión extraordinaria y desgarró su carne tirando con la boca.

Zeoticus le arrojó una ráfaga de energía, Issei desvió el ataque con el Guantelete Oscuro. Al ver su ataque frustrado con tanta facilidad Zeoticus intentó acumular más poder en ambas manos pero Issei se lanzó sobre él.

Lo sujetó de uno de sus brazos y azotó violentamente contra el suelo, luego giró sobre sí mismo y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes del salón, la fuerza con que fue despedido lo hizo atravesar la estructura, cayendo cerca de su esposa, hija y las criadas.

Zeoticus se incorporó rápidamente y les ordenó a todas salir de la mansión.

Todos corrieron fuera, en el exterior tendrían mayores posibilidades de defenderse.

Miraron atrás, observaron al invasor parado en la puerta.

-¡Todas quédense atrás de mí! Ordenó Zeoticus.

Issei empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Rias se percató de quién se trataba. Había cambiado significativamente su aspecto pero aún era reconocible para ella. Su caballero de armadura roja que durante muchos años creyó muerto.

Rias empezó a caminar hacia él.

-¡Rias! ¡No te acerques!- le gritó asustada su madre.

-¡Oka-sama! ¡Es él! ¡Es Issei!- le respondió con alegría.

-¿Issei? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- se preguntó Zeoticus.

Rias se paró frente a Issei que se mantenía inmóvil. Ella le acaricio la mejilla esperando una respuesta. Miraba maravillada el hombre en que se había convertido su amado. Era como un sueño, había vuelto para estar con ella finalmente, creía.

Issei deslizó su dedo índice y anular por su rostro. Rias cerró sus ojos ante la caricia dejándose llevar por el momento.

En ese instante sintió como la sujetaban firmemente de los hombros para no dejarla ir, Issei sacó sus colmillos y los acercó a su cuello.

-¡Issei! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Issei!- Rias gritó asustada intentando liberarse.

-¡Noooooooo!- gritaron sus padres.

Antes de que él pudiera probar su sangre una poderosa ráfaga de energía lo impactó hundiéndolo en la tierra.

Rias corrió a los brazos de sus padres.

Quién había lanzado el ataque era el mismísimo Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuando sentí esa energía, supe que solo podía tratarse de ti!

Issei se incorporó de espaldas al Maou.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida? ¡Yo te maté!- le gritó fúrico.

Issei se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a modo de burla.

Issei materializó el Guantelete de la Boosted Gear, su cuerpo empezó a crecer y cambiar de forma.

Ajuka solo pudo observar atónito como un enorme dragón oscuro con escamas de metal, ojos rojos brillantes, y de cuyas escamas y alas desprendía cenizas ardientes, se alejaba de allí.

Serafall Leviatán sintió como el campo de energía que protegía el lago en el bosque había sido perturbado, por lo que acudió allí para investigar. El cuerpo de Issei ya no estaba. Ella se lo comunicó al ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

Ese fue el día que Ajuka Beelzebub esperaba que nunca llegara, el día que regresó el Señor Oscuro, quién de ahora en adelante sería conocido como Dracul, el Dragón.

Todo el mundo sobrenatural vivió con miedo desde entonces. El tan temido Dracul, quién había vencido incluso al más grande héroe de la historia Hyodo Issei, había vuelto. Aunque durante más de un milenio tan temido ser no volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Sin embargo, ciertos acontecimientos que involucran a su hija, Elizabeth y alguien más, terminarían desencadenando nuevamente la furia del Dragón, solo que esta vez todo el mundo sobrenatural sufriría las consecuencias.

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Aquí está la secuela del Señor Oscuro Vampiro, que dentro de unos días le cambiaré el nombre al Inglés. Esta secuela estará basada principalmente en los acontecimientos de Castlevania Lord of Shadows Mirror of Fate. Por favor díganme que les ha parecido. Traté de hacerlo más psicológico y con más drama, principalmente en la parte en que Issei está perdido en sus subconsciente luchando con sus miedos internos, los cuales no pudo superar por completo.**

 **No queda nada más que decir, solo espero que les guste.**


	2. Dracul, el Dragón

**La bestia que gritaba amor desde lo más profundo de su propio corazón.**

Aquello a lo que temía tanto el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub se había vuelto realidad.

El Señor Oscuro, Hyodo Issei había regresado de la muerte, una aparente muerte, ya que, durante esos cuatro años de relativa paz para el Inframundo, él solamente estaba sumergido en un profundo estado de sueño impuesto por su subconsciente.

Pero ni siquiera eso pudo detener por demasiado tiempo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, su miedo, el que se agitaba aún en lo profundo de su corazón solo fue un enemigo más que sucumbió ante él.

Temido por todos como el Señor Oscuro y olvidado por nadie como Hyodo Issei, solo un grupo reducido de personas sabía su verdadera identidad. El resto del mundo sobrenatural aún desconoce que quién fue su salvador se convirtió en el más temible ser desde la derrota del Trihexa.

Serafall Leviatán se encargó de encubrir la verdad.

Ahora, libre de su sueño y más fuerte que antes, dejó muchas víctimas en el Inframundo. Las suficientes para atemorizar a la población demoníaca que había sido fuertemente mermada durante su invasión al Inframundo años atrás.

¿Pero dónde se encontraba el Señor Oscuro?

Después de intentar tomar la sangre de su ex-prometida, Rias Gremory, tomó la forma de un atemorizante Dragón Oscuro con cuerpo metálico y cenizas ardientes que desprendía desde sus escamas y alas.

Y se fue de allí volando, dejando tras de sí una estela de cenizas que brillaban intensamente. Todos lo vieron, todos observaron como aquel dragón se alejaba de allí, y así fue como se originó su nuevo y temible nombre; Dracul, el Dragón.

Y voló y voló saliendo del Inframundo a través del portal dimensional perteneciente al Clan Gremory, él mismo por el cual había venido al Inframundo por segunda vez durante la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.

Y aun cuando llegó al mundo humano siguió volando en su forma de dragón, sin importarle cuantos humanos pudieran verle, y después siguió volando atravesando toda Asia hasta llegar a los países nórdicos.

Atravesó los cielos helados de Asgard sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho se habría percatado de que en la cima de una montaña se encontraba un joven, el cual lo observaba detenidamente dedicándole una profunda mirada de odio. Su penetrante mirada solo podía interpretarse de esa forma.

\- ¡Un día te encontraré! - susurró el joven en un tono solo audible para él mismo.

Y siguió observándolo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 **(Presten atención a esto, que será importante en capítulos futuros)**

Los dioses del panteón nórdico lo observaron detenidamente analizándolo, dicho Dragón no tenía intenciones de atacarlos, más solo pasaba por allí, a esa conclusión llegó el Padre de Todo. Otros dioses lo observaban con miedo y otros se mantenían serenos, pero mentalmente se reconfortaban de que dicho ser se alejara de sus tierras.

Cuando abandonó los cielos de las heladas tierras de Asgard llegó al territorio de los Vampiros, se dirigió a su antiguo castillo, donde había vivido por más de mil años al lado de su ahora difunta esposa, Carmilla.

Cubierto de nieve, con el cielo completamente cubierto de nubes, sin dejar paso a los rayos del sol, con una brisa helada.

La que alguna vez fuera una imponente edificación, hogar de una poderosa estirpe de Vampiros, ahora se encontraba completamente derruida, así había quedado después que el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer invadiera el castillo con un ejército de demonios.

A medida que se iba acercando al castillo iba perdiendo su forma de dragón poco a poco, las gruesas y oscuras escamas de metal empezaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo, las cenizas ardientes que echaba por sus alas se detuvieron.

Las fuerzas de sus alas lo abandonaron por lo que empezó a caer en picada, a una gran velocidad por la altura a la que se encontraba y sumado a su peso. La caída fue impresionante, el impacto provocó un enorme cráter en el suelo de piedra.

Dentro del cráter se encontraba inmóvil un gran cascarón vació con forma de dragón, tenía un gran agujero en su espalda, justo en medio de sus alas, algo había salido de dentro del dragón.

Y ese algo no era otro sino Issei, quién se arrastraba por el suelo con sus brazos, se encontraba increíblemente cansado y fatigado. Era la primera vez que usaba esa forma de dragón y había mermado en gran medida sus energías renovadas por haberse alimentado con la sangre de los demonios.

Siguió arrastrándose con gran esfuerzo y dando gemidos de cansancio, inhalando y exhalando oxígeno constantemente de sus pulmones por el cansancio. Después de varios minutos de sumo esfuerzo logró salir del cráter.

Y cuando lo hizo se quedó recostado boca abajo en el suelo frio a descansar, la nieve empezó a cubrir su cuerpo.

En ese momento se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, lo último que podía recordar claramente era que había recibido un ataque de Ajuka Beelzebub que debía matarlo.

Y lo siguiente que recordaba es estar sumergido en aquel lago, una vez que salió de allí se dejó llevar por sus instintos vampíricos de alimentarse, durante más de mil años que había vivido con Carmilla, él y todos sus vampiros se habían alimentado con su sangre concentrada que les permitía mantener su forma humana y evitaba que se convirtieran en criaturas chupasangre sin capacidad de racionar.

Estaba muy débil y cuando tomó la sangre de aquella joven en el camino cercano al bosque ya no pudo detener sus ansías de sangre, tanto así que lo llevó incluso a intentar atacar a su ex-prometida.

Y pudo activar nuevamente la Boosted Gear sin siquiera darse cuenta ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? También se convirtió en un Dragón Oscuro sin saber cómo.

En esos momentos sólo había alguien que podría aclarar sus dudas, y no estaba seguro de que podría comunicarse con él.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Draig- musitó- ¿Puedes escucharme?

No escuchó respuesta alguna durante varios minutos. Decidió seguir intentando.

\- ¡Draig! ¡Responde!

Nuevamente pasaron algunos minutos, solo que esta vez, recibió respuesta. La característica luz verde en su mano una vez más brillaba.

\- ¡Ha pasado tiempo, socio!

Issei sonrió al recibir respuesta.

\- ¡Realmente ha pasado tiempo! ¡Fueron más de mil años! Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Se supone que al convertirme en Vampiro había perdido la capacidad de usar tu poder.

\- ¡Así fue, pero no porque te convertiste en Vampiro!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draig guardó silencio antes de responder.

-No recuerdas nada ¿verdad?

\- ¿Recordar qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

-Después de recibir el ataque de Ajuka Beelzebub, estuviste en un profundo estado de sueño durante cuatro años, en todo ese tiempo estuviste luchando contra tus miedos más profundos. Tu psique estaba fracturada.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Desarrollaste tres personalidades distintas a lo largo de tu vida, cuando eras adolescente, cuando te convertiste en adulto y por último cuando te convertiste en Vampiro. Tus personalidades siempre estuvieron en conflicto, incapaz de coexistir, nunca pudiste usar tus poderes y técnicas anteriores a convertirte en Vampiro por esta razón.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces ahora he recuperado todo el poder perdido! ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Tus personalidades se han fusionado en una sola identidad que eres tú ahora! ¡Eres más fuerte que antes! ¡Pero no solo eso te ha dado más poder!

\- ¿Hay algo más?

\- ¡Mira tú brazo derecho!

Issei hizo caso a lo dicho por Draig. Nada fuera de lo normal, tenía puesto el Guantelete Oscuro como recordaba.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi brazo?

-Ese guantelete era energía oscura pura, era peligroso que lo llevaras puesto demasiado tiempo, ahora ya es tarde. Durante el tiempo que estuviste dormido el Guantelete empezó a transferir lentamente la energía oscura a tu cuerpo, además corre por tus venas la sangre de Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los dos únicos superdemonios.

\- ¿Qué me sucederá ahora?

-Lo más probable es que te conviertas en algo más, como el Dragón Oscuro en el Inframundo, pero sinceramente lo desconozco. El tiempo lo dirá.

\- ¡Así que por esa razón me convertí en ese dragón!

Issei empezó a reír débilmente. Draig se extrañó por dicha acción.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, socio?

\- ¿Qué tan bien se puede estar en una situación así? Dime, Draig. Ya no me queda nada, ni mi esposa, ni mis hijos, sin nadie.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Durante todo este tiempo estuve contigo! ¡Viendo como crecías, estuve contigo cuando te casaste, cuando tus hijos nacieron y cuando tu esposa murió! ¡Siempre estuve a tu lado y siempre lo estaré!

Issei se emocionó ante estas palabras.

\- ¡Draig!

\- ¡No lo olvides! ¡Tú eres el mejor Sekiryuutei que ha existido! ¡Adonde sea que vayas, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré contigo!

-Gracias, Draig.

La nieve empezaba a caer aún más, lo que significaba que se acercaba una tormenta, pero él se encontraba muy cansado como para incorporarse y refugiarse de la inminente tormenta.

Lentamente la nieve empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, mientras el caía en los brazos del sueño.

 **Sueño de Issei, dentro de su subconsciente.**

Issei se encontraba de pie en medio de un páramo desolado cubierto de nieve, el viento frio le alborotaba su cabello.

El páramo desolado llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, nada más había allí y nadie más.

Inhaló el frio aire por su nariz y lo exhaló por la boca acompañado de vapor como era común en un clima como este.

Issei empezó a caminar en línea recta, sin saber que podría haber más adelante. Solo caminó y caminó, solo deteniéndose a descansar ocasionalmente.

Al cabo de unas horas, se le empezaba a dificultar el avanzar, la nieve era cada vez más espesa y sus piernas se enterraban.

Siguió avanzando con suma dificultad hasta llegar a un bosque donde la nieve no era tan abundante y el andar era mucho más fácil.

Se detuvo sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, cuya madera empezaba a pudrirse, y cubrirse de hongos y musgo. Una vez más inhaló, pero esta vez llegaron a sus fosas nasales los aromas de las plantas, madera y humedad que había allí.

Y no solo esos aromas llegaron a él, un suave aroma excitante que él conocía muy bien lo incitó avanzar más deprisa, para llegar al origen de dicho aroma. Esa fragancia tan deliciosa, solo podía provenir de la sangre de los humanos, más precisamente, de niños.

Corrió saltando a través de rocas y un pequeño arroyo hasta llegar a un claro, donde había un precario campamento destruido.

Había cadáveres en el suelo con marcas de colmillos en el cuello.

Esta escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar, él ya había vivido una situación así pensó.

Pero el aroma tan delicioso no provenía de estos cuerpos, siguió caminando hasta llegar al origen, una pequeña cueva.

El aroma era muy fuerte, se asomó a la entrada. En ese momento su rostro se llenó de miedo, allí estaba él mismo bebiendo la sangre de unos niños ya sin vida.

Era él mismo cuando apenas se había convertido en vampiro y no pudo controlar su sed de sangre, cuando recorrió todo el territorio de los Vampiros asesinando a cuanto ser humano encontrase.

Su contraparte que en ningún momento dejó de alimentarse se dio la vuelta para observarlo fijamente, con aquellos ojos rojos brillando, sus labios cubiertos del líquido vital empezaron a gesticular una aterradora sonrisa que le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por toda la médula.

Empezó respirar agitadamente, a convulsionar y finalmente se desplomó allí mismo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba de pie, solo que esta vez se encontraba en un páramo completamente oscuro, no veía nada más que a sí mismo.

\- ¡Tengo miedo de mí mismo! ¡Quisiera desaparecer! Puedo desaparecer, porque siento que no valgo mi existencia.

\- ¿Por qué? - una voz que conocía muy bien le preguntó esto.

\- ¡Porque no valgo nada!

En ese momento aparecieron frente a él Azazel, Brauner, Olrox, Claudia, El Caballero Negro, Gabriel y Elizabeth. Todas aquellas personas que fueron importantes a lo largo de su vida hicieron acto de presencia.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes me quiere! ¡Ninguno de ustedes me necesita! – les gritó a todos.

Azazel se acercó a él.

\- ¡Huyes diciendo que nadie se preocupa por ti! ¡Tu verdadero miedo es al fracaso! ¡Miedo a ser rechazado! ¡Tienes miedo de mostrar tus debilidades, incluso a ti mismo!

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Porque a los dos nos pasa lo mismo.

Issei abrió ampliamente sus ojos debido al asombro que le causó la respuesta de su antiguo maestro.

En ese momento Brauner habló.

\- ¡Nuestra alma tiene un vacío!

\- ¡Un vacío al que le tememos! – agregó Olrox.

\- ¡Le tenemos miedo! – acotó Claudia.

\- ¡No podemos vivir sin los demás! ¡No podemos vivir solos! - terminó de decir Azazel.

En ese momento Rossweisse apareció.

Issei sonrió irónicamente al verla.

\- ¡Hasta que volvemos a vernos!

Ella le respondió.

\- ¡La vida nos resulta difícil, cariño! ¡La vida nos resulta triste y vacía! ¡Es por eso que buscamos el afecto, la presencia de los demás en cuerpo y alma!

Rossweisse se acercó a Issei y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿No te suena familiar? Es igual a cuando me declaraste tu amor, tú me buscaste porque no querías estar solo. Porque somos frágiles como un cristal.

Gabriel tomó la palabra.

-Por eso debes quedarte aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Issei. No entendía lo que querían decirle. Era algo tan absurdo a su parecer.

\- ¡Porque no hay otra forma de vivir! – Exclamó Elizabeth.

Issei perdió la fuerza de sus piernas cayendo así al suelo. Rossweisse se arrodilló frente a él y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué vives?

-Quizás vivo para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Para quién vives?

-Probablemente para mí mismo.

\- ¿Disfrutas de tu vida?

-Me lo pregunto.

¿Disfrutas de tu vida?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- ¿Disfrutas de tu vida?

\- ¡No quiero hacer nada que no sea agradable!

\- ¿Odias la tristeza?

-No me gusta.

\- ¿Odias el sufrimiento?

\- ¡No me gusta!

\- ¿Por eso huyes?

\- ¡Si! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en huir de las cosas que te hacen daño?

\- ¡No debes escapar! ¡Porque eso solo te es más doloroso!

\- ¿Por qué no debo escapar?

Elizabeth continuó.

\- ¿No estabas escapando de algo ya doloroso?

\- ¡Porque no podía soportarlo!

-Mientras conozcas el dolor podrás soportarlo- agregó Gabriel.

-Pero si el dolor es muy grande, entonces puedes huir- continuó Elizabeth.

-Si realmente lo odias, simplemente puedes huir- terminó de decir Azazel.

Issei frunció el ceño ante todas estas palabras, lo que decían ellos tenía su verdad. Pero aun así él no quería aceptar esta realidad, no podía hacerlo.

\- ¡No puedo huir! ¡No quiero seguir huyendo! - les gritó exaltado a todos- ¡Así es! ¡No debo escapar!

-¡Ya te diste cuenta de que huir solo te traerá más dolor! - le respondió Rossweisse.

-Eso es porque huir puede ser mucho peor- dijo Azazel.

\- ¿Esa realmente es la razón por la que no puedes huir? -inquirió Brauner.

\- ¡Porque si huyo nadie me respetará! ¡Nadie se quedará a mi lado! ¡Por favor, no me dejen solo, no me abandonen! -les pidió Issei.

Claudia se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

\- ¡Tú no eres el único que sale herido! ¿O ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste?

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron súbitamente ante dichas palabras. Claudia, aquella niña que conoció poco antes de convertirse en Vampiro y que llegó a amar, aunque fuera un amor enfermizo, producto de su soledad y tristeza.

Ella fue asesinada, pero nunca supo por quién. Temía que hubiera sido el mismo, a pesar de no recordarlo.

\- ¡Todo el mundo atraviesa sus pruebas! ¡Tú no eres el único! ¡Pero es más fácil para ti pensar que así es!

Issei se levantó apartando a Claudia bruscamente.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no tiene que ver conmigo! ¡Lo que pasa es que ya no me queda nada! ¡Ni nadie!

\- ¡Lo haces de nuevo! ¡Te persuades de que no tienes valor alguno!

Rossweisse se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Realmente crees que si tienes a alguien no saldrás herido?

\- ¿Así es como mantienes tu patético estado ánimo? ¿Pidiéndole a los demás que se queden contigo? -terminó de decir Claudia.

Issei bajó la cabeza.

\- ¡Nadie me acepta como soy!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es solo lo que tú quieres creer! -le respondió Gabriel.

\- ¡Por esa razón he intentado morir tantas veces!

\- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Te has estado convenciendo de que no vales nada desde el principio! -dijo Elizabeth.

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! - respondió Issei.

\- ¡No es tu obligación!

\- ¡Solo quieres creer que lo es!

Le contestaron Brauner y Olrox.

\- ¡Es que mi vida no tendría sentido de otro modo!

En ese momento todos desaparecieron. Frente a los ojos de Issei empezaron a proyectarse imágenes de todo cuanto había vivido, sus recuerdos de niño. Cuando creía que Irina era un chico.

Su adolescencia, cuando fue asesinado por su primera novia Raynare y posteriormente reencarnado en demonio por quién fuera su ama, Rias Gremory.

Su nueva vida como demonio, como conoció a Asia y su enfrentamiento contra los ángeles caídos. Aquella ocasión en que lucho contra Riser Phoenix para liberar a su ama de un matrimonio arreglado.

El incidente de las espadas sagradas robadas del Vaticano, el pasado de Kiba, el regreso de Irina a Japón acompañada a Xenovia. La lucha contra Kokabiel y su primer encuentro con su contraparte, Vali, el Hakuryuuko.

La ocasión en que Akeno se sinceró con él y le rebeló su ascendencia que tanto aborrecía, la firma del tratado de paz entre las tres grandes facciones.

Todos y cada uno de los enemigos que enfrentó a partir de ese momento, Diodora Astaroth acompañado de la Facción de los Antiguo Maous, Loki el dios nórdico del mal, Cao Cao en Kioto, Sairaorg Bael en la final del encuentro de jóvenes demonios, el veneno mortal de Samael.

Su aparente muerte y posterior regreso, sus enfrentamientos contra los dragones malignos y Rizevim Liván Lucifer. Por último, cuando venció a la bestia del Apocalipsis trayendo la tan ansiada paz.

Y después de eso se proyectaron las secuencias de todas las mujeres que dijeron amarlo cuando rompieron su corazón, cambiándolo por otro como en el caso de Rias y Akeno o prefiriendo seguir un ideal como la Iglesia para Asia, Xenovia e Irina.

Por último, única mujer que podía salvarlo. La que fuera abandonada por Odín y posteriormente reencarnada como demonio, la Valquiria Rossweisse. Durante muchos años sufrió por ella, y fue por ella que intentó acabar con su vida en más de una ocasión.

Y gracias a ello llegó al territorio de los Vampiros en busca del Señor Oscuro, Carmilla. La única que pudo sanar su corazón, pero su felicidad duró poco.

El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer atacó el castillo asesinándola y trayendo junto con ello la peor catástrofe que tuvo que pasar el Inframundo.

Issei se abrazó así mismo encogiéndose en el suelo al ver toda su trágica vida proyectarse frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Me odio a mí mismo! ¡Tengo miedo de mí mismo! ¡Tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer!

\- ¡Todos te temen! ¡Eres el Señor Oscuro! ¡Así es como debe ser! - le respondió Gabriel quién apareció de entre la oscuridad.

\- ¡Lo que puedes hacer! ¡Lo que quieres hacer! ¡Eso solo lo decides tú! – agregó Elizabeth.

\- ¡Toda tu vida! ¡Todo tu ser! ¡Desde el día en que naciste estuviste destinado a llegar a este momento! – agregó Azazel.

\- ¿Te consideras un héroe que se transformó en un monstruo? Puedes ser lo que quieras, nadie más que tú decide lo que eres – acotó Claudia.

\- ¡No importa lo que piensen los demás! ¡Eres lo que eres y eso nunca cambiará! – le dijo Brauner.

\- ¡El mundo es frio, oscuro y cruel! ¡La luz no puede existir sin oscuridad! ¡Tú eres la oscuridad del mundo! – Terminó de decir Olrox.

Por último, Rossweisse apareció.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Eso lo decides tú. Si quieres destruir este mundo que te ha arrebatado todo lo que amabas, adelante. Hazlo, porque el mundo está lleno de felicidad y tristeza. El mundo necesita ser salvado, pero para ello debe ser destruido, necesita héroes, así como tú lo fuiste, pero también villanos. Fuiste el más grande héroe que pudo haber, pero ahora te toca ser el villano.

Issei se puso de rodillas a medida que escuchaba las palabras de todos.

¿Cuál es su razón para continuar en este mundo? Esa pregunta resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Las palabras que escuchó tenían mucho poder persuasivo.

\- ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Esa es otra posibilidad!

Todos desaparecieron en la oscuridad nuevamente mientras se proyectaban secuencias mostrando al ejército de Issei cuando invadió el Inframundo.

Los rostros aterrados de los demonios que se proyectaban, el miedo en sus ojos, hizo que se formara una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro de Issei.

\- ¡Esa es otra forma de vivir! ¡Otro posible universo en mí! ¡Con mi forma de ser nada cambiará! ¡Hay tantos yo como posibilidades! ¡Ahora lo veo, no necesito a nadie para seguir con mi vida! ¡Aunque sea doloroso puedo seguir!

La luz inundó todo el lugar.

Rossweisse apareció por detrás de él y depositó su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Si tomas eso en cuenta, este mundo puede no ser tan malo!

\- ¡Es posible que la realidad no sea tan mala! - le respondió él- ¡Pero aún me odio a mí mismo!

\- ¡Eres tú mismo quien concibe esa realidad como mala y horrible! – dijo Gabriel.

\- ¡El alma es lo que separa la realidad de la verdad! - agregó Elizabeth.

Olrox se unió a la conversación.

\- ¡El ángulo desde el que percibas la realidad, cambiará tu percepción de la naturaleza!

\- ¡La verdad es una cuestión de perspectiva! ¡Hay tantas verdades como personas, pero solo una de ellas es tu verdad! ¡Aquella que es vista desde tu limitado punto de vista! ¡Esa visión te protegerá de la verdad que quieres negarte a ti mismo! – terminó de decir Brauner.

Azazel apareció enfrente de Issei y le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡!Nuestros puntos de vista pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente pequeños! ¡Uno mide las cosas solo con sus propios pequeños valores! ¡Debes aprender a juzgar las cosas según las verdades de los demás!

Claudia también apareció y detrás de ella, el Caballero Negro.

\- ¡Te daré un ejemplo! ¡El sol conforta y la lluvia trae melancolía! ¡Una vez que lo aprendes, siempre será así! ¡Pero aun así puedes disfrutar de la lluvia!

Rossweisse tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Puedes cambiar tu verdad, si la aceptas desde otro punto de vista! ¡Así de limitada es la verdad para los seres vivos! ¡La verdad de una persona es algo tan simple, que muchas veces es ignorada en busca de verdades más profundas!

\- ¡Tú, por ejemplo, no estás acostumbrado a la soledad! ¡A pasar tu vida sin compañía de alguien que te amor! – musitó con un tono condescendiente Azazel- ¡Nunca aprendiste a manejar el miedo de estar solo, por eso tratas de evitarlo!

\- ¿Pero no me odian? - preguntó con duda Issei.

\- ¡A pesar de que has crecido, a veces sigues pensando como idiota! ¡Eres solo tú quién trata de convencerse de eso! - le respondió con fastidio Azazel.

\- ¡Pero me odio a mí mismo!

\- ¡Alguien que se odia así mismo, no puede amar a los demás! ¡No puede depositar su confianza en otros!

\- ¡Soy egoísta, cobarde! ¡He hecho daño a tantas personas! ¡He matado a tantos!

\- ¡Ahora que te conoces, puedes cuidar de ti mismo!

\- ¡Me odio! ¡!Pero podría amarme a mí mismo!

Ante estas palabras, la realidad empezó a distorsionarse. ¡Fracturándose, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado atrapado!

\- ¡Quizá aún me quedé algo por qué vivir!

La realidad se fracturó aún más.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Yo no soy ni más ni menos que yo mismo! ¡El Señor Oscuro o Hyodo Issei, ambos soy yo!

La realidad empezó a derrumbarse.

\- ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡Yo viviré en este mundo! ¡Este mundo me pertenece! - gritó con euforia.

La realidad fue destruida por completo para dar paso a un enorme jardín de hermosos árboles y plantas. El suave y verde pasto bajo sus pies y el cielo cubierto por las blancas nubes.

Azazel, Gabriel, Elizabeth, Claudia, el Caballero Negro, Brauner, Olrox y Rossweisse estaban allí de pie a su alrededor aplaudiendo y felicitándolo.

\- ¡Felicidades, Issei! ¡Como se esperaba de mi mejor alumno!

\- ¡Felicidades, padre!

\- ¡Felicidades, papá!

\- ¡Felicidades, héroe mío!

\- ¡Felicidades, mi señor!

\- ¡Felicidades, mi amo!

\- ¡Felicidades, cariño! ¡Aunque hay alguien más que también desea verte! - le dijo Rossweisse.

Todos se desvanecieron, Issei quedó perplejo ante esta situación.

Una voz que él conocía muy bien llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¡Felicidades, amor mío!

Issei se giró para ver a la persona a quién pertenecía dicha voz.

Allí estaba ella, Carmilla.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, volvía a reencontrarse con ella. Sus piernas se movieron solas, no pensó en nada salvo en ir con ella en ese momento.

Empezó dando pequeños pasos con incertidumbre, para luego ir corriendo a sus brazos.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo

Issei empezó a derramar lágrimas producto de reunirse nuevamente con la dueña de su corazón.

\- ¡Carmilla! ¡Carmilla! ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Ya lo verás! - le dijo ella intentando calmarlo acariciando su cabello.

Ella se separó de él.

\- ¡Ya habíamos pasado por esto, aunque no puedas recordarlo! ¡Ahora tienes contigo el poder de Ophis y el Gran Rojo nuevamente! ¡Además el Guantelete Oscuro ha transferido su poder a tu cuerpo! ¡Ahora eres el ser de la oscuridad definitivo!

\- ¡He tenido que pasar por todo esto solo para poder darme de que nada de lo que haga te traerá de vuelta!

\- ¡Así es! ¡Yo nunca volveré a la vida, pero aun puedes hacer algo por este mundo!

\- ¡Este mundo sufrirá la ira del nuevo y más terrible Señor Oscuro!

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Este mundo está destinado a perecer! ¡Así es como debió ser! ¡Para eso existíamos los antiguos Señores Oscuros! ¡Pero Cornell y Zobek murieron! ¡Yo debía continuar con nuestra tarea, pero ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba!

\- ¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Qué te lo impidió?

\- ¡Enamorarme! ¡Querer permanecer a tu lado me alejó de mi deber!

\- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca lo haré! ¿Pero y tú? ¿Te arrepientes de haberte convertido en vampiro?

\- ¡Jamás!

\- ¡Tan audaz como siempre! ¡Solo te falta una última cosa para que estés listo para destruir el mundo!

Carmilla se quitó la parte superior de su hábito, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

\- ¡Toma mi sangre por última vez!

Issei se acercó a ella.

Carmilla cerró sus ojos esperando la mordida, pero en lugar de eso sintió una cálida sensación en los labios. Húmedo y con amor, un beso que transmitía todos los sentimientos de Issei.

El contacto boca a boca duró varios segundos antes de separarse.

Cuando se separaron continuaron observándose a los ojos mutuamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Sus miradas transmitían pasión.

Finalmente, Issei dirigió sus colmillos al seductor cuello de su esposa.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre se escurrían de su cuello, mientras ella abrazaba fuertemente la espalda de su esposo.

Aún después de haber terminado de beber su sangre, permanecieron abrazados. Ambos lloraban mientras esa dimensión donde se encontraban se destruía lentamente. Por alguna razón sentían que no volverían a verse.

Permanecieron unidos hasta el último instante.

Issei quién había mantenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, los abrió, dejando ver sus pupilas que brillaban intensamente en rojo.

 **Fin del sueño de Issei.**

Un montículo de nieve empezaba a moverse, la nieve empezó a caer a medida que Issei se ponía difícilmente de pie.

Ese largo y extraño sueño había despejado su mente de dudas, pero aún vacilaba en su accionar a partir de ese momento.

Mucho había cambiado en él, el rasgo más distintivo era que las pupilas de sus ojos brillaban intensamente en rojo.

Materializó el guantelete de la Boosted Gear.

-Draig.

\- ¿Qué sucede socio?

\- ¡Respóndeme algo! ¿Me acompañaras adonde sea que vaya? Sin importar lo que haga ¿Estarás conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- ¡Porque me he decidido que hacer ahora! ¡Todo el mundo me teme! ¡Todos temen al Señor Oscuro! ¡Entonces les daremos esperanza, ambos desapareceremos y cuando el mundo crea que por fin hay paz, cuando crean que al fin están a salvo, regresaremos! ¡Nadie se salvará, nadie!

\- ¡Es increíble como los sueños de tu subconsciente cambian drásticamente tu personalidad! ¡Pero está bien, yo estaré contigo! ¡Déjame ver el final de este camino que has elegido!

Issei sonrió con malicia ante su respuesta.

Issei se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, en la torre más alta, allí sacó un antiguo baúl hecho de hermosa madera. Se despojó de las Botas Ciclón, las Hombreras del Serafín y su armadura de combate, guardó todos estos objetos en el interior del baúl.

Draig sintió curiosidad.

\- ¿Ya no los usarás? Recuerda que son objetos muy poderosos y útiles.

-Ya no los necesitaré Draig, a partir de ahora soy una nueva persona, y necesitaremos nuevas armas.

Issei sacó a Ascalon de su funda en su cinturón.

Sujetó la espada firmemente con ambas manos frente a su pecho, sus manos empezaron a enfriarse, emanando un aura fría y oscura, Ascalon fue cubierta lentamente por esa aura.

La forma de la espada empezó a cambiar mientras era bañada por esa fría energía, después de algunos minutos la espada había completamente modificada. Su aura y poder sacro que poseía como una espada santa había sido reemplazada por una poderosa aura que emanaba aire frío, la hoja tenía ahora un color azul oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? - cuestionó Draig.

\- ¡Utilicé el poder de Ophis para crear una nueva espada que me permita utilizar el poder del infinito! ¡El frio, oscuro y vacío infinito!

Issei blandió la espada, que desprendía ráfagas de aire frío que congelaban todo con lo que hacían contacto.

\- ¡De ahora en adelante, esta espada representará el poder de Ophis, la Espada del Vacío!

Draig se encontraba sorprendido.

\- ¡Interesante! ¿No has pensado algo para el poder del Gran Rojo?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Issei materializó el guantelete de la Boosted Gear y se puso el Guantelete Oscuro en su otra mano.

Cruzó sus dedos de ambas manos y reunió todas sus energías para llevar a cabo la siguiente modificación.

Ambos guanteletes empezaron a brillar intensamente mientras emanaban un aura ardiente. Ambos brazos fueron cubiertos por llamas que ardían violentamente.

\- ¡Observa Draig! ¡Tu guantelete y el Guantelete Oscuro representarán las llamas más poderosas, las llamas que nunca se apagan, el fuego del Gran Rojo! ¡Las Garras del Caos!

Issei salió de la habitación.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo con una de las Garras a una columna, la estructura cedió ante el impacto además de quedar con una profunda marca que seguía ardiendo.

\- ¡Me gusta, has creado dos nuevas poderosas armas!

\- ¡Eso no es todo! ¡Debemos reunir nuevamente a las criaturas de la noche!

-Eso llevará tiempo. Recuerda que llevaste a casi todas las criaturas al Inframundo durante tu invasión.

-Lo sé. Por esa misma razón deberemos esperar, no será ahora ni mañana. Pero cuando llegué el momento todos temblarán nuevamente ante el Señor Oscuro.

\- ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

-Esperar, solo esperaremos. Ocultos de todos.

\- ¿No deberías ir por tus hijos?

-No, ellos ya han estado conmigo durante siglos. Es hora de que se valgan por ellos mismos, si no pueden hacerlo, no son dignos hijos del Señor Oscuro y la Reina de los Vampiros.

\- ¡Entiendo!

\- ¡No quiero decir que los dejaré desamparados! ¡Seguiré sus pasos desde las sombras!

Issei se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

Allí busco entre los escombros su armario donde guardaba sus ropas, tenía muchas prendas que le fueron obsequiadas por sus sirvientes cuando se casó con Carmilla.

Issei se colocó una gabardina de cuero roja abierta con ornamentos dorados, retiró las mangas y las reemplazó con unos brazales de cota de cuero también rojos. Por último, se colocó un pesado cinturón de metal en su cintura con la forma de un cráneo con alas.

Issei renovó su apariencia.

Ahora era más fuerte que nunca, sin miedo, sin temor y con planes de hacer temblar al mundo sobrenatural hasta sus cimientos.

Pero aún con todas estas cosas, había algo que aún lo afligía y le causaba dolor.

Esta espera, le serviría para guardar luto por Carmilla.

Durante dos años Issei buscó el paradero de sus hijos, mentiría si dijera que no quería regresar con ellos y con los demás Vampiros.

Pero el camino que había elegido, solo les traería más desgracias. Si buscaba destruir el mundo, debía hacerlo solo.

Ese año, esa noche decidió acudir a la antigua fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas donde había descubierto que se habían establecido sus hijos.

Marchó hacia allí a paso lento, atravesó el Desfiladero de los Cuervos. Cuando estuvo a un par de kilómetros divisó la fortaleza que ardía en llamas.

Se apresuró a llegar cuanto antes multiplicando el poder de Draig y transfiriéndolo a sus piernas.

A pesar de lo que sentía, no podía simplemente entrar y permitir que todos supieran que seguía con vida. En lugar de eso trepó hasta el techo de la fortaleza e ingresó para observar lo que allí sucedía oculto.

Lo que encontró allí fue una autentica masacre, una rebelión. Los Vampiros de mayor jerarquía habían organizado un pequeño ejército para derrocar a Gabriel y Elizabeth, una feroz batalla se libraba en esos momentos.

Los pocos Vampiros leales a los hijos de Issei, incluyendo a Brauner y Olrox estaban siendo superados.

Elizabeth luchaba con valor tal como él y sus generales le habían enseñado, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Era una líder nata, se mantenía serena a pesar de la situación, dando órdenes a sus seguidores. No estaba dispuesta a ceder por ninguna razón.

Pero Gabriel, se notaba el terror en su rostro. Se mantenía detrás de Brauner quién lo defendía, una expresión de absoluta decepción se formó en el rostro de Issei.

A pesar de que luchaban con fiereza, los Vampiros fieles a sus hijos, eran cada vez menos. Eran diez Vampiros rebeldes por cada uno de los Vampiros que aún servían a los hijos de Issei.

Lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta que solo quedaron Brauner y Olrox que tenían importantes heridas producto del combate.

\- ¡Hay que huir! ¡Debemos irnos! - exclamó con terror Gabriel.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Ninguno de nosotros se irá! ¡Somos los líderes de la orgullosa estirpe de Vampiros de nuestros padres! ¡Por ninguna razón nos rendiremos! – le respondió sumamente enojada Elizabeth.

Valientes y orgullosas palabras, dignas de la hija del Señor Oscuro y la Reina de los Vampiros.

Pero de nada servían en esa situación.

Brauner y Olrox lo sabían muy bien, ellos eran los guardianes de ellos. Así había sido desde siglos atrás, cuando nacieron. Ambos hermanos eran demonios provenientes de otra dimensión, convertidos en Vampiros por la misma Carmilla.

Durante siglos sirvieron fielmente a quién fuera la Reina de los Vampiros, pero cuando ella se enamoró y se casó con aquel misterioso guerrero dragón, todo cambió. Al principio, no confiaban en él, pero después de que le devolvió su forma humana a todos los Vampiros su percepción sobre él cambió.

Ellos nunca fueron humanos por lo que sus aterradoras apariencias nunca cambiaron, en lugar de eso, su naturaleza se fue volviendo cada vez más humana, con sentimientos propios de las personas.

Empezaron a sentir admiración por Issei, cuando nacieron Gabriel y Elizabeth sintieron por primera vez en sus vidas cariño y amor por otro ser vivo.

Juraron a su padre protegerlos con sus vidas, y eso harían.

Olrox se acercó por detrás a Elizabeth y la desmayó con un golpe. Luego la cargó en brazos y se la tendió a Gabriel.

\- ¡Huyan! ¡Nosotros los detendremos mientras escapan!

\- ¡Pero… - intentó refutar Gabriel!

\- ¡Ahora! – le gritó Brauner.

Gabriel aún asustado los obedeció y salió corriendo de la fortaleza cargando a su hermana en sus hombros.

Brauner y Olrox siguieron combatiendo durante varios minutos, cuando se cercioraron de que Elizabeth y Gabriel se alejaron lo suficiente, intentaron levantar vuelo para ir donde ellos.

En ese momento cuando se estaban elevando, fueron derribados por una lanza disparada desde una gran ballesta posicionada en una de las torres de la fortaleza.

Ambos cayeron hasta el fondo del desfiladero hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas, algunos de los antiguos generales de Issei bajaron hasta el desfiladero para terminar el trabajo.

Issei también bajó, pero manteniéndose oculto.

Brauner y Olrox se encontraban muy malheridos, los generales se acercaron empuñando sus armas. Ambos ex-demonios sentían que su hora había llegado, cerraron sus ojos esperando su final.

Pero no fue así, en lugar de ello escucharon los alaridos de dolor de sus perseguidores. Abrieron sus ojos y contemplaron como el señor a quién habían jurado lealtad había asesinado a los agresores.

Issei se acercó a ellos y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Ha vuelto! – musitó débilmente Olrox.

\- ¡Mi señor… - intentó decir Brauner, pero escupió sangre al intentar hablar!

\- ¡Shhhhhh! – musitó suavemente Issei - ¡No necesitan decir nada más! Lo hicieron bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

\- ¡Gracias por vernos… hasta el final! – respondieron al unísono.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de los hermanos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla de Issei mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Brauner.

\- ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Dijo esas palabras en un susurro antes de marcharse de ese lugar, no sin antes sepultar los cuerpos en una tumba sin nombre.

Después de ello se dirigió rápidamente donde sus hijos.

Gabriel había llegado a recorrer la mitad del Desfiladero de los Cuervos.

Al igual que antes se mantuvo oculto mientras Gabriel despertaba a su hermana.

Elizabeth en cuanto abrió los ojos golpeó violentamente a su hermano.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - le exclamó señalando a lo lejos la fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas – ¡Todo lo que nuestros padres construyeron, el legado de papá se ha perdido!

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No podíamos mantener el control, no somos como padre!

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tú jamás podrás ser el Señor Oscuro!

Elizabeth le dio la espalda a su hermano mientras se alejaba de allí.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- ¡Lejos de ti! ¡No te atrevas a seguirme!

Los hijos de Issei se separaron, cada uno siguió su camino. Él no tendría que preocuparse por Elizabeth, ella estaría muy bien sola. Pero su hijo, aún debía cuidar de él.

Gabriel vagó por el territorio de los vampiros durante cien años, en ocasiones visitando la tumba de su madre en el Lago de los Hielos Eternos. Gabriel sollozaba por no tener a sus padres, a su hermana, a nadie.

Issei se compadecía de la situación de su hijo.

Los siguientes cien años Gabriel se hizo pasar por un humano, se había establecido en una ciudad humana en los extremos del territorio, una ciudad que se había quedado en el tiempo, resistiéndose a los avances del mundo moderno.

Gabriel deambulaba en las noches por las oscuras calles, recorriendo bares para embriagarse con las bebidas de los humanos.

Visitaba con frecuencia los burdeles, para intentar consentirse, aunque sea un poco a cambio de dinero, con mujeres de poca monta.

Durante todo ese tiempo fue vigilado por Issei, quién lo seguía de cerca.

Fue en aquel entonces que Gabriel recogió a una pequeña niña de las calles.

La convirtió en Vampiresa y llegó a convertirse en una especie de hija para él, y luego su amante.

A pesar de sentir un poco de repulsión, Issei se alegró de que su hijo encontrara alguien a quién amar, pensó que tal vez el tener que ocuparse de alguien, lo haría madurar.

Issei regresó a su destruido castillo.

Los siguientes cuarenta años transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, lentamente las criaturas de la noche empezaron a multiplicarse.

Una noche sintió una gran energía, la misma energía que poseían él y Carmilla cuando utilizaban su manifestación animal. Provenía de la antigua fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas.

Allí acudió y pudo contemplar como su hijo se había transformado en un enorme murciélago humanoide y había exterminado a los Vampiros restantes de su estirpe.

Una vez que había asesinado a todos, Gabriel recobró su forma humana y abandonó el lugar, no sin antes incendiarlo.

La decepción por su hijo solo aumentó aún más por esto.

Durante los siguientes quinientos años Issei esperó pacientemente que las criaturas de la noche se multiplicaran, en ocasiones sollozaba por su esposa.

Y durante quinientos años más siguió esperando, además de intentar olvidar a su esposa. Durante esos mil años Gabriel permaneció escondido de todo, el mundo sobrenatural casi olvidaba su miedo al terrible Señor Oscuro.

Las criaturas de la noche volvieron a ser tan numerosas como antaño, podían contarse de a millones.

Pronto llegaría la hora de sumir el mundo en las tinieblas. Pero debía hacer una última cosa antes de ello, una última visita a su hijo. Su hijo del que siempre debieron hacerse cargo los demás, la vergüenza de la familia.

Issei se escabulló en su habitación en las sombras vestido con un elegante traje negro y anteojos oscuros.

Gabriel se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando a la nada. Tomó una flauta y empezó a tocar una melodía. Algo inusual pensó Issei, ya que nunca se había interesado en la música, no hasta donde él recordaba.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por entremedio de las cortinas semiabiertas. Issei sacó una pipa y la encendió, ante lo cual Gabriel se alertó.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar? Ya que estamos, sin luces, por favor… si está bien para ti.

Allí estaba sentado su padre sobre una silla, vestido completamente de negro con anteojos oscuros.

\- ¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando?

-Solo unas notas, nada en particular… - le respondió casi en un susurro Gabriel.

Issei se rio de una forma muy extraña.

-Padre ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?

-No estuve bien por un tiempo, la muerte de tu madre me afectó mucho. Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor- le respondió él.

Le relató todo lo que estuvo haciendo, de una forma tranquila, casi distante, como si hablara de alguien más. Parecía casi sorprendido de haber intentado matarse al invadir el inframundo

-Una solución permanente a un problema transitorio- dijo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? llegamos a la conclusión que moriste.

-Verás hijo, siempre traté de encontrarle el sentido a todo lo que me llevó a convertirme en un vampiro. Mi desaliento, mis intentos de suicidio, eran casi una reacción, creo, el punto clave es que no hay punto, solo nuestras propias explicaciones… pero al final nada de eso importa. Me convertí en alguien poderoso, creo que hice la diferencia. Pero ahora sé que algún día no estaré y no significará nada. Mi legado será nada más que olvidadas y caídas ruinas.

Se acomodó los lentes sin quitárselos y exhaló un poco de humo de su pipa. Prosiguió.

-Esa era la desesperación que casi me sobrepasa, pero ahora me he recuperado. Estoy mejor preparado. Mejor e irónicamente… más fuerte que antes. ¿Recuerdas aquel Guantelete?

Gabriel asintió a su pregunta.

-Aquella reliquia estaba imbuida con magia oscura en su estado más puro, usarla durante mucho tiempo y eso sumado a haber tomado la sangre de un demonio muy poderoso me convirtieron en algo que está por encima de todas las criaturas de la noche, más que los antiguos Señores Oscuros.

Exhalo otro poco de humo de su pipa.

-Me has decepcionado hijo, te encargué que guiaras a nuestra estirpe y no pudiste hacerlo. Elizabeth y tú separaron, entiendo. Replantea las prioridades en tu vida, aprende lo que es importante, si puedo dejarte una lección, es esa.

Se levantó de la silla.

-Traté de dominar este poder, lo intenté mientras domaba a la naturaleza destruyéndola, para ser el más fuerte de todos. Pero el único poder relevante es el poder de ayudar al otro. Y ningún poder es más grande que el amor, Gabriel.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pasé quinientos años sollozando a tu madre, pasé los siguientes quinientos años intentando olvidarla y no pude. Tal vez pase los siguientes quinientos años solo encerrado en una cripta olvidada como un viejo decrépito.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-Padre, vuelve- le dijo intentando detenerlo.

Se giró hacia su hijo y se bajó los anteojos de sol. Sus ojos brillaban rojos en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras le decía.

-A veces es mejor avanzar.

Y esa fue la última vez que Gabriel vio a su padre.

 **140 años después.**

El castillo que fuera el hogar del Señor Oscuro, fue reconstruido. Levantado desde sus ruinas, más grande y lúgubre que antes.

En la cámara principal, la cual estaba llena de una extraña neblina blanca proveniente de antorchas donde ardían llamas azules. Allí, había un trono adornado con dos estatuas de caballos a ambos lados.

Un hombre de piel blanca pálida se encontraba sentado allí. Sostenía una lujosa copa adornada de piedras preciosas, la cual se encontraba casi vacía. Dicha persona no era otra sino Dracul, el Dragón. Quién antes fue conocido como el Señor Oscuro y mucho antes de ello, era Hyodo Issei, el antiguo salvador del mundo sobrenatural.

Permanecía tranquilamente recostado en el respaldo del trono, con ambos ojos cerrados de forma imperturbable como si nada le importase. Su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente, ahora el cabello solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, se había dejado crecer ligeramente la barba que ahora apenas le cubría parte de sus pómulos y los labios inferior y superior. Por último, tenía las uñas mucho más largas y puntiagudas.

Su único accionar era mover ligeramente los dedos acariciando la copa apoyada sobre uno de los brazos del trono. Su respiración era muy suave y silenciosa, como si aparentara dormir.

El lugar era lúgubre, cubierto con telarañas en el techo que era sostenido por enormes pilares de roca adornados con estatuillas de serpientes.

El sepulcral silencio que reinaba allí fue interrumpido por las voces de varios hombres, a juzgar por la naturaleza del sonido, se encontraban haciendo un gran esfuerzo. El sonido era cada vez mayor, lo que indicaba que se estaban dirigiendo allí.

Pero Dracul no se inmutaba, seguía recostado plácidamente.

Las voces se intensificaron más y más. Se encontraban al otro lado de la enorme puerta, construida con madera muy gruesa, adornada como los pilares solo que esta tenía grabados en metal con forma de dragón.

La distancia entre la puerta y el trono era mucha, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra roja rasgada.

El sonido de algo golpeando violentamente la puerta hizo que finalmente abriera los ojos, permitiendo ver sus pupilas que brillaban intensamente en rojo.

Una expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro mientras observaba la puerta ser golpeada nuevamente, en esta ocasión el impacto fue de tal magnitud que parte de la madera se agrietó. Otro impacto más hizo que la puerta temblara y volaran pedazos de madera.

Dracul, bebió de un solo trago lo último que quedaba de la bebida en la copa, se incorporó pesadamente del trono, lo que a más de uno haría pensar que estuvo allí sentado por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que estuvo de pie arrojó al suelo la copa, la cual rodó una pequeña distancia.

Caminó apaciblemente hasta llegar donde había rodado la copa e irónicamente la recogió.

En ese momento parte de la puerta fue destruida y atravesada por un gigantesco ariete en forma de carnero hecho de brillante metal dorado, debía ser de oro, aunque en dicha situación eso era lo de menos.

La parte superior del ariete fue abierta y de su interior salieron cuatro hombres con armaduras plateadas, con algunos ornamentos dorados y armados con espadas de luz sagrada.

Al ver esto Dracul intuyó que seguramente eran enviados del cielo.

Los cuatro hombres lo rodearon ya adoptaron posiciones defensivas, se encontraban inseguros de su accionar a continuación.

Uno de ellos habló.

\- ¡Quietos, muchachos!

Dracul dirigió su vista hacia los otros, uno de ellos se alarmó por esto y retrocedió un par de pasos con miedo.

\- ¡Tranquilo, podemos con él! -le dijo uno de sus compañeros intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Que los Serafines nos protejan! -agregó el último de ellos.

Dracul gesticuló una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras extendía la copa en su mano.

\- ¡Que oportuna coincidencia!

Luego inclinó la copa hacia abajo mostrándoles a los hombres que se encontraba vacía.

\- ¡Me muero por un poco de sangre! -dijo enseñándoles sus prominentes colmillos.

Arrojó nuevamente la copa al suelo preparándose a combatir.

Uno de los hombres arremetió contra él con su espada, el movimiento fue fácilmente esquivado por Dracul, quién se posicionó detrás de él. Atravesó la armadura y su cuerpo con su puño a la altura del corazón.

Los tres restantes se asustaron al ver como su compañero había sido asesinado tan fácilmente.

Otro de ellos saltó hacia él blandiendo su espada, Dracul detuvo el ataque con su antebrazo.

Rápidamente el soldado retrocedió al haber sido rechazado su ataque, Dracul observó su antebrazo. La espada de luz le había provocado un pequeño corte del cual salía sangre, esa arma había dañado su brazal, pero apenas su antebrazo. La energía sacra ahora casi no tenía efecto en él. Al menos no en armas convencionales, como las espadas de luz.

Dracul levantó su brazo y de las gotas que se escurrían se formó un látigo de sangre.

Blandió el arma hecha de su propio cuerpo y aplastó con ella al soldado que le había herido anteriormente.

Su siguiente ataque fue horizontal impactando y matando casi al instante al tercer soldado, cuya armadura no pudo soportar la magnitud del ataque.

El cuarto y último soldado se horrorizó e intentó volver al interior del ariete, pero el Vampiro se desvaneció en las sombras y reapareció enfrente de él, lo sujetó de ambos brazos y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, los cuales atravesaron incluso la cota de malla que tenía debajo.

Su sangre fue drenada rápidamente y con ella su vida se apagaba.

Los cuatro soldados fueron vencidos casi sin esfuerzo.

Ante esto salieron de adentro el ariete ocho soldados más. Cuatro de ellos tenían una armadura mucho más robusta acompañada de un gran escudo que tenía grabada la cruz de la iglesia.

Otros tres tenían el mismo equipo y la misma espada de luz que los cuatro que habían sido derrotados.

El último de ellos iba vestido con un traje completamente blanco con diseños en dorado, tenía un cayado con forma de cruz hecho completamente de oro. Era un hechicero.

Los cuatro que poseían escudo se pusieron al frente del hechicero para protegerlo, mientras los otros tres iban adelante.

Dracul extendió su mano y materializó la Espada del Vacío, la cual contenía el poder de Ophis.

La hoja de la espada, que una vez fue Ascalon, un arma de naturaleza sagrada, ahora emanaba un aura fría y oscura.

Blandió la espada en dirección a uno de los soldados, de la punta de la hoja salió disparada una ráfaga de energía. En cuanto lo impactó, su cuerpo se congeló rápidamente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ahora cargó contra los otros dos restantes, al igual que antes, no representaron un gran desafío. La Espada del Vacío drenaba la energía de sus víctimas con cada ataque, la energía que podía absorber era infinita y su poder congelante también.

Una vez se deshizo de esos tres, se concentró en los cuatro con escudos y el hechicero.

Los cuatro formaban una pared humana para proteger al hechicero que se preparaba para utilizar su magia.

El hechicero empezó a acumular energía sagrada con su cayado, tal cantidad de magia debía ser para ejecutar un poderoso ataque, pensó Dracul. Debía impedirlo, pero antes necesitaba deshacerse de los otros cuatro.

Guardó la Espada del Vacío, acto seguido cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho. En pocos segundos empezaron a surgir cenizas ardientes de sus brazos, la intensidad de las cenizas se incrementó rápidamente.

El guantelete de la Boosted Gear y el Guantelete Oscuro se materializaron entre medio de las cenizas y fueron cubiertos por intensas llamas.

Dracul atacó con ellas a los soldados con escudos, pudieron resistir los primeros ataques, pero los escudos empezaron a sobrecalentarse y adquirir un color rojizo producto del intenso calor con cada impacto.

Los escudos no resistieron mucho más y se destruyeron, Dracul asesinó a los soldados a golpes con las Garras del Caos, ninguna armadura pudo soportar los impactos.

Ahora solo quedaba el hechicero que seguía acumulando energía sagrada, Dracul corrió contra él. El hechicero entró en pánico por lo que ejecutó su ataque aun sin terminar de acumular energía suficiente.

Golpeó el suelo con su cayado y toda la energía acumulada salió disparada en todas direcciones como una onda de choque. Dracul fue impactado, el ataque aun sin acumular toda la energía necesaria fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrojarlo al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente, pero de su cuerpo salía vapor. Su piel había sido levemente quemada por la energía sacra.

Dirigió su vista hacia el hechicero que yacía sin vida en el suelo, al no haber acumulado la suficiente energía, uso también su propia energía vital para que dicho ataque pudiera acabar con el Vampiro.

Era respetable su dedicación a su causa, tan grande como para sacrificarse.

Las pequeñas heridas de Dracul sanaron rápidamente.

Decidió salir de allí, sin duda estos soldados derrotados no eran los únicos en el castillo.

Se posicionó enfrente del ariete y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás para salir de la cámara.

Una vez fuera, recorrió todo el largo corredor para salir al balcón de ese piso.

Al final del corredor, unas cortinas bloqueaban la vista. Salió al exterior, pasando las cortinas, solo para encontrarse con una vista por demás increíble.

El castillo, era asediado. Al igual que tiempo atrás cuando Sirzechs asesinó a su esposa, solo que esta vez eran los enviados de la Iglesia quienes atacaban.

Un ejército de miles de soldados, los exteriores del castillo, los jardines y seguramente los pisos inferiores ya habían sido tomados.

Desde fuera de las murallas, se disparaban catapultas mágicas que destruían las torres del castillo. Había muchos hechiceros que lanzaban poderoso ataques demoledores.

Dracul contempló toda la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo en sus dominios.

Se paró en el extremo del balcón para observar, era de noche, el viento soplaba. El momento indicado para una batalla.

\- ¡Que es un hombre…- fue interrumpido por un rugido metálico!

Se dio vuelta y observó al Titán de Asedio. El mismo que habían construido sus Vampiros para invadir el Inframundo, el cual no encontró cuando se despertó de su letargo en el Inframundo. El mismo Titán estaba siendo utilizado para destruir su castillo, seguramente había sido reconstruido por el Cielo. La cabeza del Titán, donde se encontraba el enorme cristal de poder que le suministraba energía, ahora estaba protegida por una coraza metálica decorada con la cruz de la Iglesia.

El Titán se disponía a aplastarlo con sus gigantescas garras.

-sino un miserable montón de secretos! -terminó de decir.

Dracul dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque del Titán, que destruyó gran parte del balcón.

Él aterrizó en la ahora en ruinas estructura, la garra del Titán retrocedió, pero de su cabeza salió un Ángel con una gran armadura dorada, que cubría todo su cuerpo incluida su cabeza. Portaba dos espadas que ardían con llamas doradas, lo que significaba que poseían poder sagrado, pero mucho mayor.

El Ángel voló hacia Dracul y lo impactó con ambas espadas, él cruzó ambos brazos para detener el ataque, a pesar de bloquearlo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

El Ángel bajo al suelo mientras agitaba sus espadas.

\- ¡Los Serafines están conmigo, monstruo! -le dijo preparándose para luchar.

Dracul sonrió antes de responder.

\- ¡Y esa será tu ruina!

El Ángel arremetió contra Dracul blandiendo ambas espadas, él por su parte solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques mientras lo analizaba.

\- ¡Tu hedor me repugna! -le gritó el Ángel intentando provocarlo.

No era un guerrero común, no vacilaba con ninguno de sus ataques. Sus movimientos eran precisos y casi no tenían aperturas.

Definitivamente había sido elegido específicamente para luchar contra él.

Dracul extendió su látigo de sangre para contraatacar, ambos lanzaban ataques mientras esquivaban los del otro.

Dracul materializó en su otra mano la Espada del Vacío, lanzó una ráfaga de energía que congeló todo el suelo y también los pies del Ángel.

Inmóvil, se encontraba a merced de Dracul, quién se acercaba rápidamente para acabar con él.

Al verse acorralado concentró gran cantidad de energía sagrada en sus espadas y la liberó en una explosión de luz, tan poderosa que hizo retroceder a Dracul y derritió el suelo congelado.

Reunió más energía en ambas espadas y lanzó dos ráfagas de energía en forma de Cruz, tal era su poder que dejaron marcas en el suelo por donde habían pasado. Dracul las esquivó hábilmente.

Debía tener cuidado con ese Ángel, era muy poco probable que fuera capaz de vencerlo, pero podía darle problemas si se descuidaba.

El Ángel levantó vuelo, Dracul materializó las Garras del Caos para lanzarle bolas de fuego que lo obligaran a bajar nuevamente. El enviado de la Iglesia, esquivaba los ataques, pero decidió atacar nuevamente.

Voló contra Dracul para impactarlo con sus espadas, lo que no esperó fue que el Vampiro sujetara las hojas con las Garras.

El poder sagrado era inefectivo contra el poder del Gran Rojo, las hojas se derritieron ante el calor de las llamas, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que soltarlas.

Sin sus principales armas levantó vuelo nuevamente.

\- ¡Aplástalo! -le ordenó al Titán de Asedio.

La gigantesca máquina levantó su brazo para intentar aplastarlo.

Dracul rodó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque.

Una vez que el Titán empezaba a retirar su brazo, observó con furia como el Ángel había huido al brazo del Titán.

No lo dejaría escapar. Corrió hacia el brazo del Titán antes de que lo retirara por completo. Con un gran salto él también se subió al brazo.

El Ángel silbó llamando a alguien y después levantó vuelo otra vez.

Una compuerta se abrió del torso del Titán y de allí salieron cuatro soldados que también saltaron al brazo.

Los soldados intentaron combatir contra él, pero fueron rápidamente aniquilados, el Ángel regresó armado con un arco.

Intentó disparar flechas hechas de poder sagrado, pero Dracul las esquivaba.

\- ¡Arrójalo! -le ordenó al Titán.

La máquina empezó a sacudir su brazo, pero Dracul hundió sus garras para sujetarse.

Dracul decidió deshacerse primero del Titán, si no habían modificado el diseño del Titán, entonces la fuente de poder que lo movía aún debía encontrarse en su cabeza. Debía ir allí.

Trepó por todo el brazo hasta el hombro, pero el Ángel seguía disparando flechas intentando impedirle llegar a la cabeza.

Otra compuerta se abrió y salieron más soldados.

Dracul se lanzó contra ellos, pero las flechas se lo impidieron. Los soldados aprovecharon el momento para intentar atacar, pero él se los quitó de encima para concentrarse en la cabeza.

La coraza de metal fue arrancada por sus manos, debajo de ella se encontraba otro enorme cristal, pero no uno de poder como el que usaba anteriormente. Este era un cristal de color celeste, similar a los cristales mágicos de Asgard.

El Ángel se posicionó detrás de él, disparó una flecha, pero Dracul previó esto, simplemente se hizo a un lado y la flecha destruyó el cristal.

\- ¡Noooooo! -gritaron todos los soldados.

El Titán empezó a tambalear, se sacudió súbitamente haciendo que los soldados cayeran al vacío.

El Titán se desplomó sobre el castillo destruyendo gran parte de este y luego cayo hacia el costado aplastando a gran parte de los soldados de la Iglesia, de forma similar a cuando aplastó a los demonios en el Inframundo.

La mayor parte del castillo fue severamente dañada y se derrumbó por sí sola causando más bajas en el ejército de la Iglesia.

Dracul salió completamente ileso debajo de una pila de escombros.

Se sacudió en polvo de su ropa mientras era rodeado por varios soldados sobrevivientes.

El Ángel aterrizó en medio de los soldados y caminó entre la multitud hasta quedar frente a frente con el Vampiro.

\- ¡Esta será tu última noche, Príncipe de las Tinieblas!

El Ángel sacó una pequeña espada de una de las grebas de su armadura y se preparó para luchar nuevamente.

Dracul, pudo notar con sus ataques que se encontraba cansado, la armadura que llevaba no era solo protección, sino que otorgaba mayor poder, eso había quedado demostrado cuando utilizó las espadas dobles y su arco. Pero el uso de dicha armadura conllevaba a un mayor desgaste físico.

Dracul solo se limitó a esquivar sus ataques, esperando el momento justo. Sujetó uno de sus brazos y lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Sujetó sus alas con ambas y mientras empujaba su torso hacia abajo con uno de sus pies, sus alas blancas fueron brutalmente arrancadas de su espalda mientras el gritaba de dolor.

Sus gritos resonaron por todo el lugar.

El Ángel cayó al suelo, se arrastró débilmente para tomar distancia de Dracul, quién aún sujetaba sus alas cubiertas de sangre.

El Ángel se puso de rodillas y dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Perdóname Irina! ¡No creo poder cumplir la promesa que te hice! ¡Pero al menos… acabaré con Dracul!

Se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro, era un joven que aparentaba unos treinta años, pero siendo un ángel debía tener cientos o miles de años.

Los soldados empezaron a acercarse al ver a su líder que iba a utilizar su último recurso.

Retiró una de las hombreras de su armadura y de su interior extrajo un crucifijo de oro.

Lo sujetó firmemente con ambas manos.

-Christus vivit, Christus regnat. Christus ab omni malo te defendat. Maledicti et Excommunicati daemones invirtute istorum factorum Dei nominum.

Dracul recordó al escuchar esas oraciones en Latín, la época en que intentó afiliarse a la Iglesia por Asia, Xenovia e Irina, cuando recibió la Cruz de Combate por parte de Michael, como fue guiado por Rafael y su último encuentro con Gabriel.

\- ¡Yo quería ser como tú!

Dracul levantó el mentón del Ángel con una de sus manos.

\- ¡Pero se me mostró otro camino!

El Ángel seguía orando.

-Mesías, Emmanuel, Sohter, Sabahot, Agios, Inchiros, Athanatos, Jehová, Adonai.

El crucifijo empezó a emanar una enorme cantidad de energía sagrada. Lejos de intimidarse, Dracul también lo sujeto con una de sus manos.

\- ¡El poder de los Serafines no puede destruirme!

Ambos empezaron a orar al unísono, Dracul lo había aprendido en los seminarios en los que participó cuando intentó afiliarse a la Iglesia.

-Ubi fuerint haec nomina, et Digna dei, praecipimus vobis atque ligamus vos ut non habeatis…

El crucifijo empezó a brillar más y más con cada oración. La energía sagrada se liberó en forma de una pequeña explosión que hizo caer a los soldados más cercanos.

-…potestatem per pesten, nec per aliquod…

La energía sagrada era tan poderosa que el mismo Ángel estaba siendo dañado, por otra parte, la piel de Dracul empezaba a quemarse, pero no mostraba signos de dolor alguno.

-…quodeumque maleficium nocere ei incantationem, neque…

El Ángel no pudo soportarlo más y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-…!in anima, nec in corpore!

Con esta última oración la energía acumulada se liberó en una gran explosión de luz que abarcó varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Todos los soldados fueron carbonizados por la explosión, los restos del castillo y el Titán de asedio también fueron destruidos.

No quedó nada allí sino restos quemados, humo con olor a carne quemada, nada hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Pero eso no se aplicaba a él.

Dracul había sobrevivido. Su ropa había sido destruida en su mayor parte, su piel se había quemado, pero ya empezaba regenerarse.

Sostenía en una de sus manos el crucifijo, completamente derretido y aun ardiendo al rojo vivo.

En ese momento se percató de que no se encontraba solo. Alguien había llegado.

Se dio la vuelta, allí había un joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Vestía un abrigo azul oscuro acompañado de una armadura nórdica, muy similar a la que le fue regalada a Hyodo Issei por Odín antaño.

\- ¿Einar?

\- ¡Einar murió hace mucho tiempo, Padre! ¡Tú me hiciste como soy ahora! ¡He renacido como Vampiro… yo soy… Alucard!

 **Y llegamos al segundo capítulo de esta secuela. Pasó casi un mes. A los seguidores quiero decirles que no es mi intención tardar tanto pero mi trabajo es muy demandante, hay semanas en que solo tengo un día para escribir y no solo puedo hacer eso, sino que tengo que traer parte del trabajo a casa.**

 **Sin más explicaciones, en este capítulo narro el origen de la Espada del Vacío y las Garras del Caos, además hace aparición un personaje completamente nuevo que tendrá mucha relevancia. Quienes jugaron la saga Lord of Shadows de Castlevania se habrán dado cuenta que la última parte de este capítulo está basada en la primera parte de Lord of Shadows 2 con algunas modificaciones para adaptarla a esta historia.**

 **Una última cosa, no importa cuánto me tarde o cuanto trabajo tenga, no dejaré esta historia. Seguiré hasta el final.**

 **El tercer capítulo de esta secuela se titulará "Mirror of Fate – Elizabeth", por favor espérenlo.**


	3. Eu seunt Dracul

**El mundo que aún recuerda a su más grande héroe está a punto de ser destruido por él mismo.**

Gabriel, el primogénito del Señor Oscuro había recibido la visita del antiguo gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos.

Mantuvieron una larga y tendida conversación en la cual le relató todas las vivencias de su padre desde que su madre lo convirtiera en Vampiro. Azazel había sido comunicado por la Maou Serafall Leviatán que el cuerpo de Issei que resguardaba en un lago de su territorio había desaparecido.

Dicha desaparición coincidía con los ataques de un Vampiro en el Inframundo siglos atrás, era evidente que el autor de dichos ataques no era otro sino el propio Issei, que de alguna manera había regresado de la muerte.

Ese día muchos demonios fueron asesinados, el caso más sonado fue el intento de asesinar a la heredera del Clan Gremory. A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, el caso se mantuvo aislado y se procuró que no extendiera al resto de las facciones.

A pesar de que la noticia de que un Vampiro había causado estragos en el Inframundo se ocultó, el resto de las facciones contempló a un gran Dragón Oscuro surcar los cielos en dirección al territorio de los Vampiros. Los dioses principales de cada mitología pudieron percatarse del gran poder que poseía dicho dragón y ciertamente se encontraban temerosos de que pudiera atacarlos.

Pero no fue así, la criatura desapareció en el horizonte y durante más de mil años no volvió a aparecer.

Con el tiempo los temores del Maou Ajuka Beelzebub se desvanecieron, se convenció de que el Señor Oscuro simplemente se había ido para ya nunca regresar. Ciertamente así fue, hasta aquel fatídico día.

 **Inframundo. 9 años después de la visita de Azazel a Gabriel.**

El Inframundo había conseguido recuperarse de la destrucción causada por el Señor Oscuro hace más de un milenio atrás.

Todas las ciudades que sufrieron ataques fueron reconstruidas, el antiguo territorio del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer se convirtió en un cementerio para todos aquellos que perecieron luchando contra los Vampiros y las criaturas de la noche.

Pero, aun así, ahora los Demonios estaban en una posición delicada. Habían perdido a más de un millón de habitantes durante la invasión y apenas estaban empezando a recuperarse.

Las máquinas de guerra de los Vampiros fueron recuperadas y se exhibían en museos para que la nueva generación de jóvenes Demonios aprendieran todo lo posible sobre los Vampiros, que ahora eran considerados una aberración que debían exterminar si alguna vez se encontraban con uno de ellos.

Todo esto fue idea del Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, pero no pudo hacerlo él solo. Durante los primeros años posteriores a la invasión, recibió la ayuda del Supremo Gobernante del Cielo, el Arcángel Michael.

Lo único que pidió a cambio fue que se le entregara el Titán de Asedio construido por los Vampiros. Ajuka aceptó de mala gana, ciertamente él también quería apoderarse de tan poderosa máquina de destrucción, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Michael por lo que no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

El Cielo se llevó el Titán de Asedio y los ingenieros de la Iglesia lo reconstruyeron y mejoraron, reemplazando el núcleo de poder por un gran cristal de energía que trajeron de Asgard. Por alguna razón Michael y los demás Serafines querían tener el Titán como una "precaución".

El día de hoy, se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión en el Consejo Demoníaco, la elección del nuevo Maou Lucifer.

Dentro del edificio, en una gran cámara se encontraban sentados en sus tronos, los Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviatán y Falbium Asmodeus. Detrás de ellos se encontraban los demonios más antiguos que constituían el consejo.

En medio del salón se encontraban arrodillados, Sairaorg Bael, Milicas Gremory que ahora era ya un hombre adulto y dos demonios más provenientes de otros clanes.

Ellos cuatro se encontraban acompañados de sus familias que se encontraban sentados detrás de ellos.

El Maou Ajuka Beelzebub se levantó de su trono y habló.

\- ¡Nos reunimos aquí nosotros, los Maou y los miembros del consejo para llevar a cabo la elección del nuevo Maou Lucifer! Como todos sabrán y recordarán él fue asesinado hace más de mil años por el antiguo Señor Oscuro cuando invadió nuestro hogar.

Milicas apretó fuertemente sus puños al escuchar esto, el aún sentía un profundo rencor contra los Vampiros, más precisamente contra quién consideraba un hermano mayor. Milicas sabía que Issei era el Señor Oscuro, su padre se lo contó a él y a Grayfia después que había atacado la fortaleza de los Vampiros.

Rias, que también se encontraba presente se entristeció al escuchar esto. Ciertamente le dolió mucho la muerte de su hermano, pero aún más enterarse que Issei, su caballero de armadura roja fue quién lo asesinó.

\- ¡El consejo y nosotros hemos tomado una decisión! ¡Quién tomará el lugar como el nuevo Maou Lucifer será Sairaorg Bael!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante esto, pero Milicas se levantó sumamente enojado.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Se supone que debía ser yo! ¡Yo soy el hijo del antiguo Lucifer! -les gritó a los Maou y al consejo.

Falbium Asmodeus le respondió.

\- ¡Siéntate Milicas! ¡Hemos decidido que Sairaorg Bael es el indicado para ocupar el cargo! ¡No tiene importancia que seas el hijo de Sirzechs! ¡Demuestra madurez y acepta la decisión del consejo!

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

\- ¡Milicas! ¡No pongas en vergüenza al clan Gremory! -le dijo Grayfia con autoridad propia de una madre.

Ante esto Milicas no tuvo más opción que tranquilizarse.

La reunión continuó sin contratiempos, Sairaorg Bael se convertiría en el nuevo Maou Lucifer, así fue decidido.

Una vez que la reunión finalizó todos los presentes se disponían a abandonar el recinto. Afuera del edificio se encontraban los medios de comunicación en espera para entrevistar a los Maou y a los miembros del consejo.

Milicas se había alejado del grupo para irse a pensar tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Rias fue a hablar con él.

-Milicas, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero trata de entender al concejo -le dijo ella.

\- ¿Entender qué? Ellos están en contra mía, siempre lo estuvieron. Soy tan fuerte como Sairaorg, soy tan bueno como él.

\- ¡Si eligieron a Sairaorg es porque consideran que es el más adecuado!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellos quieren a alguien pacífico! ¡Sairaorg solo quiere mantener la paz! ¡Nadie quiere buscar al Dragón! ¡Si yo fuera el Maou…

Rias se tensó ante las palabras de su sobrino, ella sabía muy bien a quién se refería cuando mencionaba al Dragón.

\- ¡Suficiente! -exclamó ella - ¡Es por esa clase de pensamientos que no fuiste elegido!

\- ¡Tú también! ¡Tú también le tienes miedo! ¡Nadie quiere hacer nada!

Milicas caminó en dirección a la salida. Cuando se alejó un poco volteó hacia atrás para dirigirse a su tía.

\- ¡Yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados! ¡Un día lo encontraré!

Milicas abandonó el lugar dejando a Rias con una sensación de amargura. Su sobrino había crecido albergando un profundo rencor contra los Vampiros, más precisamente contra Issei, el Señor Oscuro, ahora llamado, Dracul, el Dragón. Durante años y años se entrenó para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él, pero sabía que necesitaría apoyo.

Durante siglos nadie ocupó el lugar de Sirzechs como Maou por considerarlo innecesario, fue entonces que él reclamó el título alegando que le correspondía como su hijo. El concejo sabía muy bien las intenciones de Milicas, quería convertirse en Maou para dirigir una campaña en contra del desaparecido Dracul.

No podían permitirlo, apenas empezaban a recuperarse y la idea de ir en busca del Dragón estaba fuera de toda discusión. ¿Qué tal si lo encontraban y volvía a destruir otra vez el Inframundo?

Era un pensamiento que debían impedir a toda costa que se convirtiera en una posibilidad. No importaba lo que Milicas hiciera, nunca sería nombrado Maou, ellos se encargarían de ello.

Rias regresó con su familia que la esperaba para regresar a casa.

Los Maou seguían siendo entrevistados cuando a lo lejos hubo una gran explosión de fuego. Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia allí, una ciudad cercana ardía en llamas.

Y no solo eso, sus rostros se llenaron de terror al observar a un gran Dragón Oscuro con escamas de metal que desprendía cenizas ardientes, volando hacia donde se encontraban.

A medida que se iba acercando empezó a lanzar enormes llamaradas de fuego que consumían todo a su paso. El fuego abrasador arrasó con todo lo que había allí, todos los árboles, algunas casas y algunos demonios fueron reducidos a cenizas.

La mayoría se quedaron completamente inmóviles del pánico, algunos pocos huyeron utilizando círculos de transporte. Los Maou y algunos demonios más se quedaron para enfrentarlo.

Cuando el Dragón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca bajó a tierra y se posicionó justo frente a ellos. El Maou Ajuka Beelzebub fue el único quién dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente a los ojos de la bestia.

Podía sentir como el Dragón transmitía sus pensamientos a través de su afilada mirada, si lo pusiera en palabras diría "He vuelto".

El Dragón abrió su boca lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra Ajuka, él la bloqueó con un gran escudo de magia que apenas pudo soportar el ataque. No quería reconocerlo, pero era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Las escamas del dragón empezaron a caer y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo, simplemente el dragón no pudo caer vencido.

Ajuka se acercó al cuerpo del Dragón para verificar si se encontraba vivo o no. La espalda del dragón empezó a moverse como si algo intentara salir de su interior, la carne fue desgarrada desde su interior y de entre medio de las alas surgió Dracul bañado en sangre.

Todos se pusieron guardia. Dracul alzó uno de sus brazos y un gigantesco circulo de transporte se abrió.

\- ¡Contemplen demonios! ¡He vuelto a terminar lo que empecé!

Del circulo empezaron a surgir miles de Licántropos, Trolls, Zombies, Nigromantes, Huargos, Goblins y toda clase de criaturas.

Todos los que se habían quedado empezaron a huir o intentaron pelear, pero la diferencia numérica fue una gran desventaja, al punto de que solo los más fuertes quedaron con vida.

Las bestias de la noche los ignoraron por orden de su amo y se dirigieron a las ciudades próximas.

Dracul fue confrontado por los Maou.

\- ¡No vamos a permitir que destruyas otra vez el Inframundo! ¡Hyodo Issei, no, Dracul! -le dijo con furia Ajuka.

-Sabía que dirías algo como eso. Pero déjame decirte que no son solo ustedes, en estos momentos Asgard, la mitología egipcia y la hinduista también están bajo ataque, además también visité el Olimpo antes de venir aquí.

\- ¿Cómo? -cuestionó Falbium.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que decía.

\- ¡El mundo que yo salvé! ¡El mundo que me lo arrebató todo! ¡Este mundo me pertenece, y voy a destruirlo y a ustedes junto con él!

Ajuka se lanzó contra Dracul impactándolo con uno de sus puños en el rostro, él apenas se inmutó por el golpe, rápidamente respondió con un cabezazo a la frente del Maou que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos mientras sangre se escurría de su frente.

El Maou lanzó un poderoso ataque de magia de rayo contra Dracul quién se defendió poniendo ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. El ataque lo había lastimado levemente.

Ajuka llegó a la conclusión que podían vencerlo los tres junto con Sairaorg, o al menos obligarlo a retirarse.

\- ¡Falbium! ¡Serafall! ¡Sairaorg! ¡Debemos pelear los cuatro al mismo tiempo contra él!

Falbium y Sairaorg asintieron.

\- ¡Pero… -Serafall intentó protestar!

\- ¡Nada de peros, Serafall! ¡Él quiere destruir el Inframundo! ¿Vas a permitirlo?

\- ¡De acuerdo, voy a pelear!

Serafall se decidió a pelear contra Issei, tenía que ser honesta con ella misma. Aún sentía algo por él, pero no podía poner sus sentimientos por encima de su propia raza. Además, no parecía que Issei diera marcha atrás en sus planes de destrucción.

\- ¡Vamos! -ordenó Ajuka.

Los cuatro se lanzaron contra Issei. Hubo un gran intercambio de golpes, los cuatro atacan simultáneamente ante lo cual él solo podía defenderse más no contraatacar.

Sairaorg logró golpearlo en el estómago, ante lo cual Falbium aprovechó para acertarle un gran golpe en la espalda con sus puños cargados con magia. Dracul casi cae de rodillas por este ataque, Ajuka lanzó otro ataque de magia de rayo que él esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Dracul intentó tomar distancia al verse superado, pero sorpresivamente no podía moverse, la razón, sus pies y una gran parte del terreno donde se encontraban estaba congelada por obra de la Maou Leviatán.

\- ¡Ahora! – exclamó ella.

Falbium y Ajuka lanzaron ambos un enorme ataque de energía.

Dracul invocó la Espada del Vacío.

\- ¡Nada mal, Serafall! ¡Pero necesitarás algo mejor para detenerme!

Dracul deshizo el hielo que mantenía atrapado sus pies y absorbió el ataque de energía con la espada. Acto seguido blandió la hoja en dirección a ellos lanzado una ráfaga de aire que congeló todo a su paso.

Los cuatro utilizaron sus alas para elevarse y evitar ser congelados. El terreno donde se encontraban ahora se encontraba cubierto de una capa de hielo.

Sairaorg se dirigió a los otros tres.

¡Déjenme enfrentarme a él con mi Regulus Nemea! ¡Estoy seguro que puedo pelear a su nivel con el Balance Breaker, cuando se debilite ustedes pueden rematarlo!

Los tres Maou asintieron ante la propuesta de Sairaorg.

El procedió a llamar a Regulus Nemea y exclamó.

\- ¡Balance Breaker! ¡Regulus Leather Rex!

El cuerpo de Sairaorg fue cubierto por la imponente armadura dorada.

Dracul sonrió ante esto.

\- ¡Esto me trae recuerdos! ¡Si así lo quieres Sairaorg, entonces yo también! ¡Balance Breaker!

Una gran y devastadora ráfaga de viento se originó bajo los pies de Dracul que los obligó a retroceder. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura abrumadora que derritió gran parte de la zona que había sido congelada previamente.

El cuerpo de Dracul fue cubierto por la armadura de Draig, pero esta empezó a cambiar de forma.

Aumentó drásticamente de tamaño, al punto de llegar a medir más de tres metros de alto. Se hizo mucho más gruesa y robusta. Las garras de las manos y pies crecieron, de su espalda crecieron varias púas y la cola ahora poseía púas en la punta. El casco cambió de forma asemejándose más a la cabeza de un dragón y por último la armadura adquirió una tonalidad roja y negra.

Sairaorg se encontraba estupefacto y no solo él. Los tres Maou ahora dudaban que pudieran vencerlo. Podían sentir como su poder se había incrementado en gran medida.

Dracul se dirigió a Sairaorg con una aterradora sonrisa bajo el casco.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Te parece si empezamos?

Dracul saltó encima de Sairaorg quién se quedó completamente inmóvil debido a la presión que ejercía el aura que emanaba la armadura del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a su rival encima de él, a punto de recibir un puñetazo. Él rodó hacia a un lado para evitar el ataque, el puño de Dracul se enterró en la tierra provocando un gran cráter.

Dracul sacó velozmente su brazo y cargó contra Sairaorg a una gran velocidad a pesar de su tamaño, Sairaorg se elevó con sus alas para distanciarse y realizar un contraataque. Pero el portador de Draig desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció frente a él. Su velocidad dejaba en ridículo a las piezas de Caballero del sistema Evil Pieces.

\- ¿C-como es pos…- Sairaorg no pudo terminar ya que fue sujetado por la cabeza por el enorme puño de Dracul?

Sairaorg intentó liberarse utilizando ambas manos, pero era inútil, la presión ejercida estaba agrietando su casco y por consiguiente aplastando su cabeza.

Falbium reaccionó e invocó un hacha de guerra de gran tamaño. Levantó vuelo acercándose a Dracul por la espalda y se dispuso a realizar su ataque.

Blandió el arma con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta se rompió en pedazos al impactar con la armadura de Dracul, quién soltó a Sairaorg para darse la vuelta rápidamente e impactar a Falbium con un poderoso puñetazo que lo hizo regresar a tierra.

Sairaorg aprovechó este momento y cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra Dracul. Cargó su puño con la mayor cantidad de Toki que pudo e impactó de llena a Dracul en el rostro, más precisamente en la frente. El sonido del impacto resonó en toda esa zona e hizo que Dracul inclinara su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Ajuka pensó por unos momentos que dicho golpe debía haberle causado daño, pero no fue así.

Dracul inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante haciendo que el rostro de Sairaorg se llenara de terror, por primera vez en su vida sentía esa clase de miedo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -le dijo burlándose.

Sairaorg retrocedió presa del pánico. Dracul arremetió contra él impactándolo con un gancho ascendente que lo elevó al mismo tiempo que destruía el casco del Leather Rex. Sairaorg utilizó sus alas para detenerse en seco, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía nuevamente a Dracul sobre él.

Recibió un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, la zona abdominal de su armadura también fue destruida, Dracul seguidamente lo envió a tierra violentamente golpeándolo con ambos puños.

El cuerpo del heredero del Clan Bael se hundió ligeramente en la tierra, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para siquiera intentar defenderse, cuando Dracul lo aplastó con uno de sus enormes pies enterrándolo aún más.

Su enemigo había sido vencido, pero no era suficiente para el Dragón. Se elevó varios metros del suelo, levantó uno de sus brazos acumulando una cantidad ridículamente enorme de energía. La acumulación fue tal que se formó una esfera de diez metros de diámetro.

Dracul lanzó el ataque contra un indefenso Sairaorg.

\- ¡Muere!

La acumulación de poder impactó contra Sairaorg, la energía acumulada provocó una enorme explosión que cubrió varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Todo lo que había allí fue destruido quedando solamente un páramo de rocas.

Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium tuvieron que utilizar un escudo de magia para evitar ser atrapados también por la explosión.

Cuando las nubes de polvo que se habían levantado se disiparon pudieron observar claramente cómo se encontraba parado frente a ellos Dracul, ahora nuevamente sin su armadura dedicándoles una arrogante sonrisa. En cuanto a Sairaorg, no había rastro de él y mucho menos podían sentir su presencia, había sido vaporizado con ese ataque.

Los tres Maou se pusieron nuevamente en guardia.

-!Ahora solo faltan ustedes! !Será mejor que se preparen! - dijo corriendo hacia ellos.

Los tres Maou también se dispusieron a atacar. Dracul lanzaba golpes y patadas que eran esquivadas y otras detenidas por los Maou. Ellos se percataron que se movía más lento que antes y ciertamente sus ataques ya no tenían la misma intensidad. Ajuka y Falbium empezaron a recuperar terreno.

Dracul empezó a verse superado por los tres, Ajuka y Falbium le propinaban poderosos golpes mientras Serafall los apoyaba. Dracul pasó de atacar a defenderse solamente. Falbium logró conectar un puñetazo a su rostro que lo hizo tambalear, Ajuka le atizó con una patada lateral a sus costillas que le hizo perder el equilibrio al punto de casi caer al suelo. Evitó la caída torpemente con una de sus manos, al incorporse recibió un rodillazo en la espalda por parte de Serafall que lo envió al suelo definitivamente.

-!Gastó mucha de su energía peleando contra Sairaorg! !Tenemos que acabar con él ahora! - exclamó Ajuka a sus compañeros.

Serafall y Falbium asintieron.

Dracul se levantó nuevamente materializando las Garras del Caos.

Con sus puños cubiertos por los guanteletes ardiendo en llamas se lanzó nuevamente contra ellos.

Los tres Maou se pusieron en posición defensiva a la espera de que se acercara lo suficiente para atacar los tres juntos igual que antes. Pero Dracul se detuvo en seco moviendo rápidamente su brazo hacia arriba, al hacer este movimiento cinco ráfagas en forma de garra de ese intenso fuego salieron disparadas contra ellos a gran velocidad.

Serafall fué la única quién pudo reaccionar los suficientemente rápido.

-!A un lado! - exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que empujaba a sus dos compañeros.

Pero no hubo tiempo suficiente para ella, por reflejó se cubrió con ambos brazos para recibir el ataque. Las ráfagas de fuego le impactaron un en un costado de su cabeza y todo un brazo haciéndola caer violentamente al suelo. Las quemaduras eran muy graves, la mayor parte del ataque la había recibido su brazo que ahora se encontraba colorado con sangre escurriendose de su hombro y antebrazo.

Con Serafall en ese estado, Ajuka se percató que a pesar de estar cansado, Dracul aún podía dar pelea y llegar a matarlos si se descuidaban. Bajar la guardia confíandose sería un error fatal que no podían permitirse tanto él como Falbium.

Dracul juntó ambas manos liberando un torbellino de fuego contra ellos, los dos Maou restantes utilizaron un escudo mágico en conjunto para intentar detener el mortal ataque. Las llamas chocaron contra el escudo, eran tan fuertes como creían. No por nada dejaron a Serafall en ese estado.

Apenas podían resistir el calor de las llamas, el escudo empezaba a agrietarse por la intensidad del ataque. Dracul avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos sin detener el flujo de llamas. Los dos Maous no tenían más opción que retroceder pero aún así, Dracul se acercaba más y más aumentando la intensidad del ataque.

Ajuka y Falbium estaban a punto de ceder cuando Serafall sujetó por el cuello a Dracul con su brazo sano causando que este detuviera su ataque.

-!Ataquen ahora! - les exclamó Serafall a sus compañeros.

Dracul sujetó fuertemente del cabello a Serafall quitándosela de encima para luego arrojarla al suelo. Ella intentó levantarse nuevamente pero recibió una devastadora patada en su rostro que le partió el labio superior.

Él se disponía a atacarla nuevamente cuando fue derribado por Falbium con una patada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Inmediatamente Ajuka descargó una gran ráfaga de energía en su rostro dañando seriamente sus ojos.

La intención del superdemonio era reducir la visión del Dragón, necesitaban utilizar cualquier método para salir victoriosos.

-!Maldito!- gritó Dracul cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

Sus ojos habían sido muy dañados como también su rostro, tenía la piel completamente quemada. Casi no podía ver, algo que aprovecharían los dos Maou.

Ajuka y Falbium descargaron una lluvia de ataques de todo tipo sobre el cuerpo de Dracul quién no podía defenderse. Dracul al verse superado decidió retirarse, pero ellos lanzaron ataques de energía que lo derribaron cuando intentó escapar.

Materializó la Espada del Vacío en un intento por defenderse, pero Falbium también materializó una lanza. Dracul blandió la espada tan bien como le permitía su reducida visión, sus movimientos eran torpes, los cuales Falbium contrarestó con suma facilidad.

Barrió los pies de Dracul con una patada circular a sus piernas haciendolo caer aparatosamente de espaldas al suelo. Falbium lo pisó con gran fuerza con uno de sus pies para inmovilizarlo. Acto seguido intentó hundir la afilada punta de su lanza en el pecho de Dracul pero él la detuvo como pudo con su brazo libre.

Ambos forcejearon, Falbium intentaba atravesarle el corazón mientras que Dracul sostenía la lanza para evitarlo.

Después de algunos intensos segundos Falbium consiguió atravesarle el hombro debido a que Dracul desvió la trayectoria de la mortal lanza.

El Maou soltó la lanza disponiéndose a rematarlo con sus propias manos. Dracul levantó levemente la Espada del Vacío apuntandola hacia el pecho de Falbium, la hoja de la espada brilló intensamente aumentando de su longitud velozmente atravesandole el corazón al Maou, y una vez más la hoja regresó a su tamaño normal.

Falbium escupió mucha sangre por la boca, se sujetó el pecho con una de sus manos y luego de desplomó en el suelo.

Dracul se incorporó lentamente, sus ojos aún se encontraban dañados y también tenía la herida en su hombro.

Ajuka lo derribó nuevamente a golpes, lo levantó del suelo y lo envió a volar varios metros hacia atras con una descarga de energía. El cuerpo de Dracul se estrelló contra unas rocas.

El Maou auxilió a Serafall y juntos fueron donde se encontraba el cuerpo del Dragón.

Dracul se encontraba malherido pero seguía con vida. Apenas se movía. Serafall habló.

-!Lo logramos! !Está vencido!

-!Todavía no! !Debemos terminar con él de una vez por todas!- exclamó Ajuka mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía en una de sus manos.

Serafall aún se cuestionaba que hacer con Issei. Era un peligro sin lugar a dudas, todas las personas a quienes había asesinado en el pasado y ahora le hacían merecedor de la muerte, pero aún así con todos esos crímenes sobre sus hombros, ella no podía concebir la idea de asesinarlo.

-!Espera! -le replicó ella -!Ya está vencido! !Podemos encerrarlo donde no pueda huir!

-¿De que estas hablando? !Nadie estará a salvo mientras él viva!

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Dracul abrió sus ojos dañados. Se dirigió a Serafall.

-!Por favor! !No dejes que lo haga! -le suplicó a ella.

Ante estas palabras dirigidas a su personas, Serafall se cuetionó aún más la decisión de matarlo. Ella aun tenía vagas esperanzas de que pudiera volver a ser como antes, casarse con él y formar una familia. El amor que una vez le tuvo se fué transformando con el tiempo en una obsesión enfermiza.

Durante muchos años ella sintió remordimientos de no haber estado a su lado cuando Rias y las demás lo dejaron. Cuando el regresó a salvar el Inframundo después de doce años de encierro pensó que tendría una oportunidad, pero no fué así. Él se marchó a salvar el mundo y cuando llegó el momento de enfrentar al último rival, El Señor Oscuro, él desapareció y fué dado muerto por todos.

Después de la posterior primera invasión al Inframundo y su supuesta muerte, ahora tenía la oportunidad de llevarlo con ella y formar la familia con la que tanto había soñado.

No podía permitir que Ajuka lo asesinara.

-!No hay porqué matarlo! !Míralo!- le dijo señalando a Dracul -!Ya no puede defenderse!

-!Debe morir! !Es un peligro muy grande dejarlo con vida!

Serafall empezó a desesperarse.

Ajuka se disponía alanzar su ataque.

-!Por favor! !Sera-chan!

Las palabras y ese sobrenombre con el que ella le había pedido que la llamara antaño, le hizo cometer el más grande error de su vida.

Antes de que Ajuka lanzara su ataque, ella creó una espada de hielo y le cortó el brazo al Maou.

El brazo de Ajuka cayó al suelo mientras él gritaba de dolor, sujetándose el brazo que le había sido amputado con su otra extremidad. Dracul se incorporó rápidamente y lo sujetó por el rostro mientas materializaba las Garras del Caos.

Ajuka gritó aún más de dolor, Dracul incrementó la intensidad de las llamas de sus brazos calcinando el rostro del Maou y por consiguiente, acabando con su vida. Ahora tres Maou habían sido asesinados por él.

Serafall retrocedió algunos pasos asustada. Dracul rápidamente fué donde ella.

La Maou Leviatán cerró sus ojos esperando ser atacada, pero para su sorpresa, lo que recibió no fue otra cosa sino un cálido abrazo.

No pensó demasiado la situación, ni siquiera en que Ajuka había sido asesinado por su culpa. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento mágico que estaba viviendo, correspondiendo el abrazo.

¿Pero como habían llegado a esa situación? Más concretamente ¿Como había llegado la Maou Serafall Leviatán a enamorarse de Hyodo Issei?

Antes de la batalla contra la Bestia del Apocalipsis, cuando se emitía el programa del Oppai Dragón y el programa Mahou Shoujo de Serafall. Las productoras de ambos programas decidieron hacer un episodio especial donde los protagonistas, es decir ellos, se encontraban y juntos vencían a un enemigo muy poderoso.

En ese entonces, Serafall tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con él a solas durante el tiempo que duraron las grabaciones. Al conocerlo más de cerca, el cariño que le tenía poco a poco se fué transformando en algo más.

Le tomó algún tiempo darse cuenta que ese sentimiento que la incomodaba era amor. Y no era un amor fraternal como si se tratara de una hermana mayor que quiere demasiado a su hermano pequeño. Eran un genuino amor pasional, lo amaba como hombre y esperaba que él la viera como una mujer.

En todas la ocasiones en que estuvieron juntos ella se había comportado de manera infantil, esa era su forma de ser, a pesar de que tenía más de cien años en ese entonces. Solo en las contadas ocasiones donde se requería su autoridad como Maou Leviatán había actuado de forma seria y madura propia de una mujer respetable y digna.

Esto trajo consigo inseguridad, inseguridad de ella misma. ¿Que pasaría si él no la veía como mujer? ¿Que pasaría si él la rechazaba?

Dichas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndola dudar. Dudar de sus sentimientos. ¿Era correcto enamorarse de alguien tan joven? ¿De un muchacho que ya tenía a varias chicas con él de su misma edad?

Finalmente decidió guardar para sí misma sus sentimientos. Prefirió amarlo en silencio, se conformó con solamente observarlo de lejos, sufriendo por su decisión.

Después que él derrotó al Trihexa y fué dejado de lado por las mujeres que decían amarlo, creyó que esta podría ser su oportunidad de tenerlo para ella sola. Las demás lo habían dejado, ahora que estaba dolido, era su oportunidad de confortarlo, de ofrecerle el amor que anhelaba. Se casarían y pasarían a ser la pareja de demonios más populares y poderosos del Inframundo.

Pero las cosas no resultaron así, él le había dejado en claro que ya no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos tener contacto con alguien y se encerró en su castillo para no salir sino hasta dentro de doce años cuando el Inframundo estaba bajo el ataque de Cao Cao por segunda vez.

En esos momentos ella se encontraba dando apoyo en Asgard a petición del mismo Dios soberano de las tierras nórdicas, Odín. Para cuando llegó a sus oídos que su amado Dragón Rojo había regresado, ella regresó de inmediato al Inframundo, pero él ya se había ido.

Partió hacia el mundo en crisis, cuando todas las facciones estaban bajo ataque enemigo, él acudió a salvarlos. Y cuando solo quedaba un enemigo, el misterioso Señor Oscuro, él desapareció.

Todos lo creyeron muerto, incluso ella. Pero guardó sus sentimientos, jurándose a sí misma no volver a amar a ningún otro hombre.

Mil años después, él volvió de la "muerte", solo para traer consigo la mayor catástrofe que alguna vez sufrió el Inframundo. Asesinó al Maou Sirzechs Lucifer junto a un millón de demonios aproximadamente.

Ella y Ajuka Beelzebub fueron los encargados de dirigir el contraataque, acorralándolo en su vieja mansión.

Ajuka se encargó de acabar con su vida, o eso creyeron.

Algunos años después regresó nuevamente, solo para desaparecer una vez más. Y ahora había regresado una vez más, trayendo consigo más destrucción. Todo lo que había hecho, todas las personas que había asesinado, le hacían merecedor de la peor de las muertes.

Aun a pesar de todo esto, la sola idea de volver a perderlo la hizo traicionar al propio Ajuka Beelzebub.

Asesinó a Sairaorg, a Falbium y Ajuka, creyó que la siguiente sería ella. Pero no fué así.

Se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su amado. Depositó su rostro sobre el pecho de su Dragón, sintiéndose reconfortada.

Durante todos esos años había desarrollado un amor enfermizo que la cegaba, ni siquiera le importaba que él la hubiera lastimado.

-!Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar! -dijo ella en un susurro.

-!Esto no es un sueño! Esto es real- le respondió Dracul.

-!Por favor! !No me importa lo que hayas hecho! !Llévame contigo! !Adonde sea que vayas, hagas lo que hagas, no me importa! !Llévame contigo! -le suplicó ella aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas?

-!Sí!

-¿Quieres estar siempre junto a mí? ¿Quieres ser una conmigo?

-!Eso es lo que quiero!

-!Entonces cierra los ojos!

Ella no lo dudó y accedió a su petición. Esperaba un beso, pero lo que recibió fué una fuerte mordida en el cuello.

Su sangre fue drenada, y con ella su vida también. Dracul la había engañado y ella cayó en la trampa. Su castigo fue perder la vida misma. Los cuatro Maous fueron asesinados por Dracul, el Dragón.

Ahora la sangre de Serafall corría por su cuerpo, se había vuelto una con él. No de la forma que ella esperaba, claro. Pero ciertamente así había sido.

El Inframundo se encontraba ahora a merced del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, los demonios más poderosos que existían ya no estaban para defenderlos. A pesar de su victoria, había sufrido más daño del que esperaba, había cometido el error de utilizar su nuevo Balance Breaker, el cual consumía la mayor parte de su energía, solo para jugar con Sairaorg.

Dicho error mermó tanto sus fuerzas, que casi fué vencido por Ajuka y Falbium. En cuanto a Serafall, sabía muy bien que ella no se atrevería a matarlo. Y se aprovechó para engañarla, y además de eso había tomado su sangre. Ahora corría por su cuerpo la sangre de dos demonios muy poderosos.

La sangre de la Maou Leviatán le ayudó a recuperarse de parte de sus heridas.

El objetivo principal esta nueva invasión era asesinar a los tres Maous restantes, lo cual había conseguido. Trajo consigo parte de su ejército de criaturas de las tinieblas para causar la mayor destrucción posible, a pesar de llevar la ventaja inicialmente, los demonios estaban muy bien organizados y preparados para un ataque de estas dimensiones.

Las criaturas de la noche estaban siendo repelidas, era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran obligadas a retirarse.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse con todas las tropas que aún le quedaban, pero todavía tenía tiempo para una última visita.

Dracul adoptó una vez más su forma de Dragón y partió raudamente en dirección al territorio Gremory.

 **Territorio Gremory.**

El terriotorio del Clan Gremory, uno de los más importantes y antiguos clanes del Inframundo se encontraba bajo ataque de las Criaturas de la Noche.

Esta nueva invasión por parte de Dracul, había tomado por sorpresa a los Demonios, pero a pesar del éxito inicial del ataque, rápidamente las tropas del Inframundo repelieron el ataque y estaban haciendo retroceder a las Criaturas de la Noche. No pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que fueran vencidos.

Zeoticus Gremory junto con su nieto Milicas se encontraban defendiendo los jardines y las afueras de la mansión. Acompañados de sus siervientes casi habían acabado con todas las Criaturas que habían atacado el territorio.

Venelana, Grayfia y Rias, junto con su séquito se encontraban dentro de la mansión.

Tanto Venelana como Grayfia se encontraban temerosas por la noticia de que Dracul había regresado trayendo consigo una legión de invasores, pero también tenían la esperanza de que los Maous podrían detenerlo.

En cambio Rias se mantenía pensativa ante tal situación, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Aun despues de tantos años seguía enamorada de Hyodo Issei, o mejor dicho aun se encontraba obsesionada por él. Y no solo ella, Akeno se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Por otra parte Xenovia y Koneko le temían. Asia había sido ascendida hace varios años y partido al mundo humano pero esa es otra historia (tengo pensado escribir un capítulo especial relatando la vida de Asia).

En cuanto a Kiba y Gasper, ellos habían sido intercambiados con otro demonio de clase alta por voluntad propia.

Zeoticus y Milicas habían acabado con las últimas criaturas que habían penetrado los jardines, dieron un respiro de alivio por su victoria. En ese instante llegó a sus oidos un rugido atronador. Los dos alzaron la vista en dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

Sus rostros se llenaron de terror, porque Dracul venía hacia ellos. Zeoticus se quedó paralizado, Milicas reaccionó y ordenó a los sirvientes lanzar ataques de largo alcance.

Los sirvientes obedecieron y lanzaron un ataque simultáneo, todos los disparos de energía impactaron en el cuerpo del Dragón, pero todos resultaron inútiles. Las escamas de metal de su cuerpo apenas sufrieron algunos rasguños.

El Dragón afiló su mirada, mientras se acercaba velozmente abrió su hocico, el gas incendiaro se generó en su garganta, solo basto un chispazo producido por sus dientes para disparar un enorme torrente de fuego.

La llamarada era tan grande y poderosa que la mayoría de los sirvientes no pudieron protegerse. Milicas corrió a proteger a su abuelo con un escudo mágico.

Dracul aterrizó pisando con fuerza causando un pequeño temblor, lo cual denotaba cuan pesado era el Dragón

Sudor frío empezó a correr por la frente del patriarca del Clan Gremory, Milicas frunció el ceño de ira al ver al asesino de su padre. Dracul dió un par de pasos al frente acercándose a ellos.

Milicas también avanzó un par de pasos para quedar frente a frente con el Dragón. La expresión del hijo del antiguo Maou estaba cargada de furia, por otra parte el Dragón sonreía de forma malévola.

Milicas creó una esfera de Poder de la Destrucción en una de sus manos y cargó contra el Dragón, Dracul simplemente lo derribó con una de sus patas y luego procedió a aplastarlo.

Milicas dió un grito de dolor por el peso que lo aplastaba, su abuelo reaccionó e intentó auxiliarlo pero lo que recibió fué un coletazo en el abdomen que le rompió varias costillas.

Dracul se paró sobre sus patas traseras y recogió a Zeoticus y Milicas con sus patas delanteras, los aplastó con sus poderosas garras ante lo cual ambos gritaron de dolor.

Una voz lo detuvo.

-!Issei!

Él inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. Se trataba de Rias quién había salido de la mansión. Detras de ella se encontraban su madre y su cuñada.

-!Por favor! !No les hagas daño! -le suplicó.

Dracul arrojó los cuerpos de Zeoticus y Milicas hacia donde se encontraban Venelana y Grayfia.

Rias por su parte se acercó al Dragón. Dracul bajó su hocico para mirarla directamente a los ojos. La antigua Switch Princess apoyó una de sus manos sobre la nariz del Dragón, al tenerlo tan cerca de ella pudo sentir su respiración.

Ella le susurró.

-!Por favor! !Ya no pelees más! !Estoy contigo ahora, igual que antes!

Al parecer ella tenía el ridículo pensamiento de que él había vuelto por ella. Realmente su amor enfermizo la había cegado de toda verdad por más evidente que fuera.

-!Ya todo está bien! !Vuelve conmigo! !Akeno también te espera!

La respiracion del Dragón se suavizó ante estas palabras.

Mientras tanto Milicas se encontraba siendo asistido por su madre.

-¿Que estas haciendo tonta? !No puedes razonar con esa cosa!

-!Está funcionando! !Él no quiere hacernos daño!

Dracul abrió su hocico por y engulló por completo a Rias, apretó fuertemente sus dientes y la sangre empezó a escurrirse.

Tanto Venelana como Grayfia gritaron de horror. Su hija como cuñada había sido brutalmente asesinada ante sus ojos. Dracul extendió sus alas y se marchó de allí dejando a los presentes gritando de desesperación.

Las Criaturas de la Noche se reunieron nuevamente y abandonaron el Inframundo junto a su amo por medio de un círculo mágico.

 **Asgard.**

Las Criaturas de la Noche habían invadido las tierras nórdicas al mismo tiempo que Dracul se encontraba atacando personalmente el Inframundo.

Los dioses del panteón nórdico se encontraban defendiendo el palacio de Odín. Dracul había envíado la mayor parte de su ejército a este lugar debido a la presencia de dioses muy poderosos como lo eran Thor, Balder, y el mismísimo Odín.

Los dioses menores habían sido enviados a combatir en las principales ciudadelas del Reino de los Hielos. Por último las Valkyrias y los Einheriar se encontraban defendiendo los pueblos pequeños y aldeas.

Precisamente en uno de estos pueblos se encontraban combatiendo cierto joven de cabello castaño. Su nombre era Einar, tenía más de mil años de edad. El era él único hijo de Lena, una Valkyria de alto rango que había fallecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Él creció en el seno de la familia de su madre, entrenándose desde que era solamente un niño para convertirse en un gran guerrero. Nunca supo quién era su padre, su madre nunca se lo dijo. Lo único que sabía de él, según sus abuelos es que era un gran guerrero de antaño que salvó Asgard del Ragnarok cuando Loki liberó al Dragón Nidhogg.

Desgraciadamente para él, la existencia y le recuerdo de ese guerrero se había perdido en los anales de la historia. O mejor dicho, todo registro de su existencia había sido borrado intencionalemente.

Al convertirse en un adulto y recibir el título de Einheriar al servicio del mismísimo Odín, este le reveló la verdad acerca de su padre. El guerrero que salvó al mundo, traicionó a todos los que lo amaban y se convirtió en una criatura de la oscuridad.

Todas las veces que veía a su madre suspirar de tristeza cuando niño, se debía a que ella había sido abandonada por él. No le importó que su madre lo amara más que a nada, él simplemente se fué dejándola sola, sin saber que había quedado en cinta de él.

Todas estas revelaciones lo llevaron a desarrollar un profundo odio contra su padre, quería encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por el sufrimiento que le causó a su madre. Desgraciadamente, él había muerto hacía tiempo cuando invadió el Inframundo. Pero había regresado de la muerte, él mismo lo había visto cuando surcó los cielos de Asgard convertido en Dragón.

Tal como había regresado, volvió a desaparecer. A pesar de ello, sabía muy bien que algún día se encontrarían. Debía estar preparado para ese día.

Sea como fuera, se esforzó durante años para convertirse en un gran guerrero para honrar el recuerdo de su madre y enfrentar eventualmente a su padre.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Odín, un enorme círculo de transporte se formó en el cielo. Más Criaturas de la Noche salieron para reforzar el asedio. Y no solo eso, también apareció Dracul en su forma de Dragón.

Los Dioses principales al verlo se lanzaron al combate. Dracul empezó a escupir enormes llamaradas de su mortal fuego.

Pronto, todo el palacio se cubrió de fuego. Thor y Balder combatían con valor para obligarlo a retirarse. Dracul era muy poderoso, pero no se había recuperado completamente de su combate contra los Maou en el Inframundo.

Thor y Balder peleaban al mismo nivel que Dracul, poco a poco fué perdiendo terreno. No quería admitirlo pero debía retirarse, al menos por ahora. En cuanto se recuperara por completo, regresaría para acabar con las tierras nórdicas.

La destrucción que su ejército había causado en las mitologías atacadas era suficiente por el día de hoy. El Olimpo había quedado muy dañado, el Inframundo había perdido a sus gobernantes, Asgard había sufrido múltiples daños en varias de sus ciudades y el palacio de los dioses había sido destruido.

Por hoy era suficiente, ya después que se encontrara en plena forma y recuperado volvería para terminar el trabajo.

Un círculo de transporte se abrió para que las Criaturas de la Noche abandonaran Asgard, ahora era el turno de Dracul pero unas cadenas creadas con magia aprisionaron sus patas impidiéndole atravesar el círculo.

Las cadenas eran muy fuertes, se necesitaba de un gran poder mágico y excelente control para llevar a cabo tal acción. Dracul movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al responsable de aprisionarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al contemplar que quién había sido la responsable era nada más y nada menos que Rossweisse. Durante algunos instantes no pudo reaccionar, la sola idea de atacarla le resultaba inconcecible.

En ese momento Thor le asestó un poderoso golpe con su martillo, que lo hizo alejarse varios metros rompiendo de esta manera las cadenas impuestas por ella.

Él aprovecho dicho momento para alzar vuelo y alejarse de allí rápidamente. Solo por un momento miró hacia atrás, observando de soslayo a Rossweisse.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que el verla no despertó sentimientos en su ser, sentimientos que creía muertos.

Sin embargo, no era el momento para meditar dicha situación. Necesitaba recuperarse para continuar con el arte de la destrucción.

Dracul regresó a su castillo.

Se sentó en su trono y se dió un suave masaje en la sien con su mano.

Inevitablemente vino a su mente la imagen de Rossweisse.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede? - se preguntó así mismo.

 **Hola a todos. Otro capítulo de esta secuela.**

 **Quiero aclarar que los sucesos narrados en este capítulo transcurren mucho antes de la invasión del Ejército del Cielo al castillo de Dracul del capítulo anterior.**

 **Había dicho que este capítulo estaría protagonizado por Elizabeth, la hija de Issei, pero creí necesario hacer este capítulo narrando la destrucción que Dracul ha llevado al mundo sobrenatural.**

 **Al igual que Lord of Shadows y Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows, los eventos no se narran en orden cronológico, al finalizar el fic haré una nueva cronología como la que anteriormente publiqué en los otros fics con el orden de todos los eventos. Aunque si han leido atentamente saben muy bien el orden de los eventos.**


	4. Asgard

Algunos días transcurrieron desde el ataque de Dracul al Inframundo. En esta ocasión, al igual que en el pasado se había llevado la vida de un Maou, aunque en este caso había sido mucho peor.

Los tres gobernantes restantes de los Demonios fueron asesinados junto con Sairaorg Bael quién asumiría el título de nuevo Maou Lucifer. La sociedad demoníaca se encontraba en una muy delicada posición respecto a las demás facciones, si bien no eran los únicos que habían sufrido los ataques del Dragón, eran quienes habían perdido a sus representantes más poderosos.

Dracul liberó su ejército de Criaturas de la Noche sobre el territorio Egipcio e Hindú, a pesar de que habían causado grandes estragos fueron repelidos por los principales dioses de cada mitología respectivamente tales como Shiva u Osiris. Dracul debería enfrentarse a ellos personalmente para garantizar la victoria.

Todos caerían al igual que los Maous restantes, o eso es lo que planeaba hasta ese entonces. Durante el último ataque a Asgard tuvo la dicha o más bien dicho la desgracia de reencontrarse cara a cara con quién fuera su maestra cuando era un jóven demonio al servicio de la heredera del Clan Gremory, la antigua asistente del Padre de Todo, Odín.

La Valkiria Rossweisse, su amor imposible. La mujer que había sido la culpable de su profunda depresión que lo llevó a intentar suicidarse en múltiples ocasiones enfrentándose a seres poderosos que amenazaban el mundo sobrenatural en aquel entonces. De esta forma fué que conoció a Carmilla, la Reina de los Vampiros.

Su nuevo amor, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la única que pudo hacer que olvidara a Rossweisse y siguiera adelante.

O al menos eso creía él. El encuentro con Rossweisse trajo consigo antiguos sentimientos que Carmilla se había encargado de sepultar.

Durante algunos días más, Dracul permaneció encerrado en su castillo, recuperandose de sus heridas producto de su enfrentamiento con los Maous.

Se encontraba recostado en su trono, en la cámara principal. Sus párpados cerrados acompañados de una suave respiración denotaban que se encontraba dormitando en ese momento.

A pesar de ser el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, necesitaba descansar apropiadamente. Su poder era enorme, pero aún quedaban dioses muy fuertes a quienes debía enfrentar. Aún quedaba Zeus, junto con sus hermanos Poseidón, Rey de los Oceanos y Hades, Rey de los Muertos. Shiva e Indra, Osiris junto con Ra, Horus e Isis en Egipto y por último los dioses nórdicos como Odín, Thor, Balder y Vidar. Por ahora, el Cielo se encontraba excento de su cólera al encontrarse fuera del plano terrenal, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que también sucumbieran.

Dracul seguía durmiendo hasta que vinieron a sus sueños imágenes de Rossweisse, que lo hicieron despertarse abruptamente.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación intentando borrar la imagen de esa mujer de sus pensamientos. Se levantó raudamente y abandonó la sala para dirigirse al jardín del castillo donde se encontraba una gran fuente.

Salió al exterior, sin importarle que fuera de día y su piel empezara a quemarse por la tenue luz solar que se escabullia entre medio de tantas nubes que cubrían la mayor parte del territorio de los Vampiros.

Detuvo su paso frente a la gran fuente y sumergió por completo su rostro en el agua helada, necesitaba despejar su mente. En ese momento, mientras el movimiento del agua se detenía, poco a poco su reflejo iba cambiando de forma. Solo para mostrar una vez más la imagen de Rossweisse.

Dracul se enfureció al punto destruir la fuente de un puñetazo haciendo que el agua helada mojara sus botas.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras se decía a si mismo con cierta melancolia presente en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué aún me torturas?

Era lo que se preguntaba el mismo, una y otra vez. Como si haciéndolo pudiera encontrar una respuesta coherente a su doloroso pesar. Nadie creería que el corazón muerto y gélido de un Vampiro pura sangre como el que fuera conocido antaño como el Señor Oscuro, sufriria de un mal de amor como este. Sí, el llegó a amar a la Valkyria con locura, pero se suponía que eso había quedado atrás. Fue precisamente por ello que su psique partida en distintas personalidades se había fusionado.

¿Entonces como era posible que aún siguiera padeciendo los estragos del desamor?

No había tiempo de pensarlo y tampoco se dedicaría a encontrar una respuesta. Tan solo debía ignorarlo y seguir adelante con la destrucción del mundo.

Dracul adoptó su forma de Dragón y partió del territorio de los Vampiros. Hacia el Olimpo se dirigió.

 **Ciudad de Olimpia (algunas horas después)**

El monte Olimpo, la montaña más grande de Grecia. En la cima residen los principales dioses del Panteón Griego. Pero abajo de ellos, se encuentra situada la Ciudad de Olimpia, donde solo los mejores guerreros griegos y aquellas personas elegidas por las mismas deidades griegas tienen permitido vivir. La principal función de la ciudad es adiestrar a los guerreros y campeones que forman parte del Ejército del Olimpo.

Todo transcurría normalmente, empezaba a salir el sol en el horizonte de Grecia. Los ciudadanos se levantaron de sus camas para empezar con sus labores matutinas. Los guerreros se dirigían a los cuarteles militares a seguir con su entrenamiento como hacían a diario.

Una muchacha de cabello negro lacio, se disponía a sacar agua de un pozo como todas las mañanas. Recogió la soga y procedió a bajar el balde hasta donde se encontraba el agua.

El balde se llenó de agua, lo supo por el sonido del líquido que hacía eco debido a la profundidad del pozo, procedió a tirar de la soga para subir el balde cargado, pero cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino, algo empezó a jalar la soga hacia abajo. La fuerza que tiraba del balde hacia abajo era tal que la muchacha pidió ayuda al encargado de la Herrería que se encontraba cerca del pozo.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le preguntó él amablemente.

-¡Por favor! !Está muy pesado! !No puedo subir el balde! -le respondió ella.

El encargado de la Herrería tomó la soga y comprobó efectivamente que era demasiado pesado, más de lo que debería. Intentó subir el balde con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que lo hacía, algo tiraba aún más hacia abajo la soga.

Finalmente no pudo sostener por más tiempo la soga debido a que había lastimado sus manos por la fricción, tuvo que soltarla. El encargado de la Herrería, se asomó al fondo del pozo para verificar la razón de tan extraño suceso. Grave error.

Un par de brazos cubiertos de pelaje oscuro los jalaron dentro del pozo. Sus gritos alertaron a los transeúntes que se aproximaron al pozo. En ese momento empezaron a salir Licántropos del pozo, que se abalanzaron sobre las personas allí presentes. Los que pudieron, empezaron a correr gritando y pidiendo auxilio.

En otro extremo de la ciudad empezaron a subir Huargos y Ghouls que alertaron a los soldados. En otro parte de la ciudad, se encontraba la zona agrícola donde varias mujeres y muchachos trabajaban en la tierra. Algunos se encontraban cosechando verduras frescas y otros araban la tierra para plantar las semillas. Súbitamente de la tierra empezaron a surgir Zombies y Cadáveres reptantes.

Se sembró el pánico en toda la ciudad. Los soldados eran poderosos en combate, pero en cuanto una oleada de enemigos era derrotada, otra se sumaba. Los soldados empezaron a retroceder.

Para su fortuna, Helios, Dios del Sol, apareció en el cielo montando su carruaje tirado por sus córceles de fuego. Helios alzó una de sus manos bendiciendo a los soldados con luz divina.

Habiendo recibido la bendición de su dios, los soldados fueron capaces de hacer frente a las Criaturas de la Noche a pesar de la desventaja numérica. Helios sonreía arrogantemente ante esto. En ese momento, sin que el Dios del Sol se percatara, un enorme Dragón Oscuro con escamas de metal, surgió de entre las nubes.

El Dragón atrapó a Helios con una de sus garras haciendo que sus corceles cayeran al vacío al no contar con su jinete que los dirigiera, los soldados perdieron la bendición divina quedando a merced de los invasores.

Algunas horas después.

Toda la ciudad había quedado reducida a escombros. No quedó un solo habitante ni ciudadano con vida en la Ciudad de Olimpia. Las criaturas de la Noche se alimentaban con los cadáveres de sus víctimas. Encima de una montaña de cadáveres se encontraba sentado el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, succionando la sangre del cuerpo sin vida de Helios.

Una vez que satisfiso su sed de sangre, arrojó el cuerpo del Dios del Sol y se limpió la sangre de sus labios con la manga de su gabardina. Acto seguido, alzó la vista, contemplando la cima del Monte Olimpo donde aún aguardaban los demás dioses griegos que seguramente lo estaban esperando. Él no los haría esperar.

Dracul empezó a ascender en su forma de Dragón a la cima del monte Olimpo. A su lado y debajo de él iban siguiéndolo su ejército de Criaturas de la Noche.

En la cima del Monte Olimpo, se encontraban Zeus, Poseidón, Hermes, Artemisa, Atenea y Hefesto, todas las deidades se encontraban observando hacia abajo, como lentamente el peligro se acercaba.

Quedaba completamente descartado que Hades, uno de los más poderosos dioses vendría a ayudarlos. Zeus, a pesar de ser el líder del panteón griego empezaba a inquietarse al sentir la abrumadora aura que emanaba el Dragón.

Zeus dirigió su vista hacia su hermano mayor, Poseidón y sus hijas Artemisa y Atenea. Los tres asintieron ante su mirada.

Poseidón y sus dos sobrinos se lanzaron hacia abajo, directo contra el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Poseidón impactó con todo su cuerpo como si una bala de cañon se tratase, en el pecho del Dragón haciéndolo caer, el impacto fue de tal magnitud y a tal velocidad que cayeron hasta la ciudad de Olimpia. El impacto del Dios de los Mares hizo que Dracul se estrellara en el suelo generando un enorme cráter a su alrededor.

Más arriba se encontraban Atenea y Artemisa derribando a todas las criaturas que intentaban subir a la cima. Poseidón se alejó del cuerpo del Dragón quién se mantenía inmóvil. Lentamente el pecho del dragón empezó a rasgarse, rompiéndose desde dentro y de su interior salió Dracul cubierto de sangre.

Dracul se acercó paso a paso de una forma lenta y errática hacia Poseidón quién se mantenía en guardia. Cuando estuvieron tan solo a unos metros de distancia sonrió de forma tenebrosa exhibiendo sus colmillos.

Llenó sus pulmones y exhaló una gran llamarada de fuego abrasador contra el dios, Poseidón extendió ambas manos, levantando del suelo un muro de agua que detuvo el ataque de fuego. Dracul se sorprendió del nivel de Poseidón, su control del agua era tan grande y desarrollado que podía crearla de su propio cuerpo.

Pelear con él en un lugar donde hubiera reservas de agua complicaría aún más las cosas. Los ataques basados en fuego serían inútiles contra él, por lo que las Garras del Caos no eran una opción.

Viendo sus posibilidades reducidas, Dracul optó por combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de que inicialmente estaban igualados en fuerza, rápidamente Poseidón tomó la ventaja. El combate se volvió unilateral, con el Dios acertando golpe tras golpe de forma demoledora sobre el cuerpo de Dracul. Conectó una serie de puñetazos al abdomen del vampiro, luego una patada lateral a una de sus pierna haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas e inmediatamente un gancho ascendente a su rostro que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás.

Dracul cayó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda.

-!Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- le pregunto de forma arrogante Poseidón.

Dracul se incorporó furioso enseñando nuevamente sus colmillos. Extendió una de sus manos materializando la Espada del Vacío. Lanzó una ráfaga de aire frio hacia el dios, pero esta se desvaneció al entrar en contacto con él.

Poseidón sonrió.

-!Un ataque de ese nivel no puede dañarme! ¿Acaso olvidas que yo también controlo ese elemento?

Poseidón depositó ambas manos en el suelo, generando enormes columnas de hielo alrededor de Dracul.

Este último tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser atrapado por el hielo.

Dracul intentó acortar la distancia corriendo velozmente. Poseidón alzó una de sus manos levantando un pilar de agua que atrapo al vampiro, el agua se congelo rápidamente dejando inmóvil al Príncipe de los Vampiros.

Poseidón materializó una lanza de hielo, y se acercó rápidamente al enemigo atrapado. Dracul intentaba liberarse pero era inútil.

-!Es tu fin, vampiro!- exclamó Poseidón apuntando con su lanza al corazón de Dracul.

Antes que la punta del arma de hielo hiciera contacto con la piel de Dracul, este se desvaneció en un haz de niebla. Poseidón rápidamente se giró, solo para ser atravesado en el pecho por la Espada del Vacio.

El Dios de los Mares miró a los ojos de Dracul mientras este le sonreía.

-!Te confiaste!

Lentamente el cuerpo de Poseidón empezó a congelarse. Dracul retiró la espada del cuerpo congelado haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

El Dios de los Mares pudo haber acabado con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, pero su arrogancia le costó la vida, en lugar de acabar rápidamente con él prefirió alardear de su poder. Un error fatal.

Dracul dirigió su vista hacia las sobrinas de Poseidón quién aún se encontraban luchando más arriba contra la criaturas de la noche.

Artemisa y Atenea luchaban con valor y hacían caer a todo aquel que intentaba subir a la cima del Monte Olimpo.

Artemisa se encontraba derribando a un grupo de Trolls blandiendo su enorme espada de guerra.

En ese momento, una enorme garra lo aplastó contra la ladera de la montaña. Dracul lo tenía aprisionado en su forma de dragón con una de sus patas delanteras.

Artemisa hundió la hoja de su espada en la carne del dragón, a lo cual este aumentó la presión de su garra haciendo que la Diosa de la Caza escupiera sangre, Atenea intentó auxiliar a su hermana pero el Dragón la atrapó con su cola.

Dracul estampó violentamente a Atenea contra la montaña y luego la envió al suelo de la ciudad de Olimpia.

Descendió hasta la ciudad devastada aún con Artemisa en sus garras, la diosa aún estaba conciente. Ante esto la aplastó repetidas veces de cara contra el suelo de roca generando varios cráteres.

Artemisa se encontraba muy herida y su armadura hecha pedazos pero aún seguía con vida, él la arrojó cerca de su hermana quién también yacía en el suelo. Regresó a su forma humana.

Atenea quién aún estaba conciente intentaba arrastrarse hasta su hermana, pero esta fué levantada del cuello por Dracul.

-!Ahora suplica por tu vida y tal vez tenga piedad!- le exigió.

Artemisa no respondió, solo le escupió en la cara un poco de sangre.

Dracul se enfureció por esto.

-!No eres lista!

Aplicó aún más fuerza en el cuello de la diosa privándola de oxigeno, hasta que esculló el sonido de los huesos romperse. Luego arrojó el cuerpo sin vida a un lado mientra enfocaba su vista el la diosa restante que intentaba alejarse de él aterrada.

Dracul contempló a su presa, su armadura había sido dañada dejando al descubierto su figura. Atenea era una belleza, poseía un largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, grandes pechos y unas largas y voluptuosas piernas. Siendo una diosa, no era extraño que fuera tan bella.

Por unos instantes su vista se nubló, y confundió la imagen de Atenea con la de Rossweisse. Dracul sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrar esa imagen. Su antigua amada valkiria, aún lo torturaba. Y eso lo hacía sufrir.

Enfurecido por esto, saltó encima de Atenea quién aún yacía en el suelo. Hundió sus colmillos en su cuello y bebió su sangre hasta dejarla sin vida.

Ese día tres dioses del panteón griego fueron asesinados por el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. En total eran cuatro si se sumaba a Ares a quién había derrotado antaño antes de convertirse en vampiro.

Zeus lo observaba furioso desde arriba, pero no se atrevía a bajar.

Dracul alzó la vista, sonrió de forma arrogante. Su mirada solo podía interpretarse de una forma, "volveré".

Él y todas la criaturas de la noche abandonaron el Monte Olimpo.

Al día siguiente regresó y Hermes acompañado de Hefesto intentaron detenerlo. A pesar de poner en apuros al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, fueron vencidos. Dracul tomó su sangre.

Al día siguiente regresó por última vez y esta vez Hera trató de detenerlo. Ella fué violentamente descuartizada.

Solo quedaba Zeus quién se había refugiado en su templo. Allí se encontraba sentado esperando a su rival. El sonido de sus pasos delataban su presencia allí, se estaba acercando. Antes Zeus podría darle serios problemas, pero ahora tenía energías renovadas y gracias a la sangre de los dioses que tomó.

Zeus se incorporó. Sus brazos se cubrieron de rayos que se movían violentamente. Dracul mostraba su sonrisa arrogante.

-!Balance Breaker!- susurró.

Su armadura cubrió su cuerpo. Al igual que antes cambió de forma adoptando la figura de un dragón. De esta forma caminó en dirección al rey del Olimpo. Zeus lanzó con ambos brazos un enorme rayo que impacto en el pecho del Dragón. La poderosa energía lo hizo retroceder unos pasos pero rápidamente siguió avanzando.

Zeus lanzó un rayo aún más poderoso, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para detener el avance del Dragón. Dracul avanzaba cada vez más y más. Al verse acorralado, Zeus empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de rayos en sus manos. La energía se comprimía en una pequeña esfera que emanaba pequeños rayos.

Dracul ya casi alcanzaba al dios. Zeus lanzó la esfera cuando lo tuvo frente a frente. Una enorme explosión de rayos destruyó la cima del Monte Olimpo, el sonido de la explosión junto con la luz generada por los rayos fueron visibles a kilómetros a la redonda.

En las ruinas del Monte Olimpo, o lo que quedaba de ellas, el Dragón se levantó. Con pequeñas grietas en su armadura pero ileso. El sacrificio de Zeus había sido en vano.

Después de la destrucción del Olimpo, Dracul regresó a su castillo. Durante algunos meses no hubo ataques, pero los líderes de las Facciones estaban seguros que eventualmente regresaría.

 **Cielo.**

Irina Shido, la amiga de la infancia de Hyodo Issei se encontraba en el primer piso del Cielo. El cielo gobernado por Michael, había cambiado demasiado. Cuando Issei se encerró en castillo entregándose a la soledad y al ostracismo, dejó al mundo desprotegido. Sin su mayor héroe, las facciones empezaron a caer bajo ataque.

A pesar de que el Cielo junto con el mundo humano, fueron los únicos que estaban a salvo, Michael decidió prepararse para lo peor. Ordenó que todos los ángeles subieran y les prohibió abandonar los sagrados dominios del Dios Bíblico.

Irina Shido y su novio quién fué reencarnado subieron, acompañados de los novios de Xenovia y Asia, que tuvieron que abandonarlas en el Inframundo.

Algunos años después, Issei salío de su encierro y se encargó de acabar con todos aquellos que amenazaban el mundo sobrenatural. Al final solo quedaba el Señor Oscuro, Michael y Raphael lo guiaron hasta él. Pero con lo que no contaban es que se uniera a tan temible ser.

Cuando Issei, convertido en vampiro invadió el Inframundo, asesinando a Sirzechs Lucifer, Michael entró en pánico. Reunió a todos los exorcistas, magos y personas capacitadas afiliadas a la Iglesia para reencarnarlas como Ángeles. Debido a esto las Iglesias se quedaron a su suerte, sin recibir apoyo del Cielo.

A pesar de que el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub se encargó personalemente del entonces llamado Señor Oscuro, Michael sabía que eventualmente regresaría. Decidió prepararse para ello. El primer paso fué apoderarse de las máquinas de guerra de los Vampiros aprovechando el mal momento por el que pasaba el Inframundo. Michael prestó su ayuda para la reconstrucción pero llevándose consigo varias máquinas incluido el Titán de Asedio.

Irina en esos momentos se dirigía al taller de Maquinaria Bélica, llevaba consigo un bento.

Ingresó al taller donde se encontraban cientos de Ángeles trabajando y construyendo nuevas máquinas de guerra basadas en las antiguas que fueron construidas por los Vampiros.

Pero lo más llamativo era el Titán de Asedio, los ingenieros del cielo lo reconstruyeron y mejoraron reemplazando su fuente de energía a base de Cristales de Poder por un Cristal de energía que habían traído de Asgard.

Irina se dirigió rápidamente a la zona donde fabricaban las armaduras del Ejército Celestial.

Allí se encontraba un jóven trabajando en una armadura hecha de oro.

-!Andreas!- Irina lo llamó.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba ella sonriéndole.

Ella se acercó hasta él y ambos se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

Unos momentos después Andreas se encontraba degustando el almuerzo que le había traído su novia.

-¿Aún no terminas con tu nueva armadura?

-Ya me falta poco. Desde que fuí ascendido a Paladín no tengo demasiado tiempo libre para trabajar en la armadura... y tampoco de pasar tiempo contigo. Lo siento.

Las mejillas de Irina se tiñieron de rojo.

-No te preocupes. Ya tendremos tiempo. Deberías estar feliz por haber alcanzado el máximo rango en el ejército.

-!Gracias!- le dijo tomándola de las manos -Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente.

-!Ven! Quiero mostrarte algo.

Andreas dirigió a Irina hasta la sala donde se fabricaban las armas. Una vez allí fueron hasta una estación de trabajo donde se encontraban dos espadas doradas.

-Estas son unas espadas nuevas creadas por Uriel-sama. Permiten canalizar la energía sagrada para aumentar su poder ofensivo.

Andres le tendió las espadas a Irina.

-Intenta transferir tu poder a las espadas.

Irina así lo hizo. Ambas hojas se cubrieron de fuego sagrado.

-!Son bastante buenas!

-!Por ahora solo los Ángeles de alto rango y Paladines del ejército tienes acceso a ellas! Pero estoy seguro que depués tu también podrás tener unas propias.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte alarma.

Otro Ángel se acercó a ellos.

-!Andreas! !Deja a tu novia! !Hay que ir a la entrada del Cielo!

Andreas se vistió rápidamente una cota de malla y una armadura simple.

Cientos de ángeles se reunieron en la entrada del Cielo. Andreas al ser un Paladín, se posicionó al frente y observó hacia abajo. Hacia las nubes que había debajo del primer piso.

Las nubes blancas empezaron a teñirse de negro, la razón, un enorme Dragón de escamas de metal escupía humo de su boca.

Los ángeles mostraban terror y pánico en sus rostros. Uno de los paladines dió la orden de atacar.

-!Ataquen! !Utilicen sus lanzas de luz sagrada! !No dejen que se acerque!

Todos reaccionaron y se dispusieron a atacar al Dragón. Algunos materializaron arcos de luz, otros lanzas y atacaron sin parar.

Una lluvia de ataques de energía sagrada cayó sobre Dracul. Normalmente ataques de esa magnitud no le causarían grandes daños pero debido a la enorme cantidad estaba siendo obligado a retroceder.

Los ataques no le permitieron mantener vuelo, sus alas no pudieron sostenerlo en el aire y cayó hasta perderse en las nubes rugiendo ferozmente.

Uno de los paladines ordenó cesar los ataque para aproximarse al vacío y comprobar si efectivamente lo habían vencido. Las nubes se mostraban en calma, por unos momentos todos se tranquilizaron. Andreas dejó escapar un suspiro sintiéndose aliviado.

Pero nuevamente estallaron en terror cuando una gran llamarada salió de entre las nubes calcinando a varios ángeles. El fuego mortal cubrió sus cuerpos, durante unos segundos corrieron desesperados intentando apagar las llamas.

Los demás entraron en pánico al ver nuevamente al Dragón aproximándose a ellos. En esta ocasión no pudieron reaccionar, para cuando volvieron en sí ya era demasiado tarde. El Dragón había alcanzado el primer piso del cielo, lanzando llamaradas que quemaban a todo y todos a su paso.

Un grupo de soldados lo atacaron por la espalda con ataques de energía sagrada, Dracul los golpeó con su cola envíandolos varios metros por el aire. Un nuevo grupo de soldados con escudos se aproximó a él. El Dragón arremetió contra ellos apalastando a varios con sus patas. Algunos levantaron vuelo con sus alas para evitar el ataque, de inmediato él lanzo una llamarada contra ellos, que intentaron protegerse con los escudos. Desgraciadamente para ellos, los escudos no resistieron y fueron engullidos por el fuego.

Dracul siguió avanzando por el primer piso, incinerando todo a su paso. Los ángeles no representaban una amenaza para él.

Andreas había regresado al taller para recoger sus espadas. Las tomó y se apresuró a regresar al exterior donde el Dragón destruía todo a su paso. Se acercó volando silenciosamente por detrás y hundió las hojas en el cuello del Dragón. Las hojas embuidas en energía sagrada le permitieron atravesar las duras escamas de metal.

Dracul sintió un gran dolor, su carne estaba siendo perforada y sumándole la energía sagrada, el dolor era terrible.

Se sacudió intentando quitárselo de encima, Andreas no se soltó, sino que transmitió mayor cantidad de energía a sus armas.

Dracul estampó su espalda contra un edificio para obligarlo a soltarse, pero Andreas no se soltó. Volvió a estrellar su espalda varias veces contra los edificios que aún seguían en pié y contra el suelo. Andreas se encontraba muy herido, pero su fuerza de voluntad le impedía soltarse.

Dracul no pudo soportarlo más y decidió abandonar su forma de dragón. Su espalda se abrió y de ella salió el Príncipe de las Tinieblas con sangre escurriéndose de la zona de su espalda alta.

Andreas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo. Fue derribado y cayó al suelo por una poderosa patada al rostro.

El ángel ya casi no tenía energías para defenderse. Se arrastró por el suelo intentando alejarse de su enemigo. Dracul lo aplastó con uno de sus pies en la espalda haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-!Me causaste muchos problemas! !Lo reconozco!

Andreas fué levantado por el cuello, la presión lo estaba privando de oxigeno.

-!Ha llegado tu fin!- exclamó apuntando con sus largas y afiladas uñas al rostro de Andreas.

-!Detente!- exclamó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Dracul dirigió su vista a quién pertenecia esa voz.

Irina se acercaba a ellos para intentar auxiliar a Andreas. Una expresión de furia se formó en el rostro de Dracul, quién soltó a Andreas y se abalanzo sobre Irina. Saltó y cayo sobre ella hundiendo sus garras en su pecho haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-!Alto! !Déjala ir!- le suplicó Andreas.

Pero él hizo caso omiso de sus palabras suplicantes. En esos momentos tenía en sus manos a una de las causantes de su desgracia.

Entre medio de alaridos de dolor Irina pudo contemplar de cerca el rostro del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Sus facciones habían cambiado pero aún así pudo darse cuenta quién era realmente el temible ser que estaba destruyendo el mundo sobrenatural.

-¿Issei? ¿Eres tú?

Dracul le sonrió con malicia exhibiendo sus colmillos.

-No te preocupes. Terminaré rápido. Al menos mereces eso.

La suave carne de su cuello fué atravesada y su sangre estaba siendo succionada mientras daba alaridos de dolor.

-!Nooooooo!- gritó Andreas con desesperación.

El cuerpo de Irina dejó de moverse. Ya no tenía vida.

Andreas lloraba de dolor.

Dracul se disponía a dirigirse al segundo piso del cielo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una cegadora luz sagrada iluminó el lugar.

Michael, acompañado de Raphael y Uriel habían llegado.

Los tres se posicionaron frente al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Los tres juntaron sus manos y lanzaron un ataque combinado de energía sagrada, tan poderoso que no pudo resistir su intensidad. Dracul intentaba detener el ataque utilizando las Garras del Caos, pero el poder de tres de los ángeles más poderosos era demasiado, incluso para él.

Los Serafines avanzaban haciéndolo retroceder más y más. No tuvo más opción que abandonar el cielo.

Michael se acercó hasta Andreas quién sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la que fuera el As de Michael.

Andreas lloraba sin consuelo. Michael sabía que no había que pudiera decirle. Las palabras no tenían lugar en esa situación.

Raphael se acercó hasta su hermano.

-!Debemos terminar de reconstruir el Titán lo más rápido posible! !Ordenaré duplicar el trabajo de los ingenieros!

-!De acuerdo! !Encárgate de eso!- respondió Michael.

Uriel se comunicó con un círculo de comunicación con Gabriel. Después de una breve conversación se dirigió a Michael.

-!Vuelve al sexto piso! !Gabriel exige hablar contigo! !Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí!

Michael asintió a las palabras de su hermano y se transportó al sexto piso.

Raphael le dirigía una mirada indiferente a Andreas que seguía sollozando. En estos tiempos no había tiempo para sentimentalismos innecesarios, eso es lo que pensaba él.

Uriel al contrario de su hermano se preocupaba por todos sus súbditos. Pero en ese momento solo podía dejar a Andreas desahogarse. Pudo escuhar lo que susurró.

-!Te prometo... que vengaré tu muerte... Irina! !Yo acabaré con él!

Transcurrieron algunas semanas más.

Dracul seguía soñando con Rossweisse. Su recuerdo lo atormentaba, no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentado en su trono, intentando conciliar el sueño.

-¿Que te sucede, cariño?

Dracul abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa se encontraba allí Rossweisse.

-¿No puedes dormir?- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Dracul desvió la mirada.

Ella lo tomó de la mano.

-!Cuando tomo tu mano siente alivio mi corazón!

Dracul la miró a los ojos.

-!Y en mis labios tu nombre está! !Como un canto de amor!

En ese momento dirigió su vista a sus labios. Tan suaves y seductores. Nunca pudo besarla en el pasado.

Rápidamente volvió en sí y desvió la vista nuevamente con fastidio. Ella lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a verla a los ojos.

-!Cuando miro tus ojos, y tú esquivas mirarme a mí, algo escondes dentro de tí! !Y eso te hace sufrir!

-¿Qué? ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

-!Tú lo sabes muy bien!

Dracul respiró profundamente varias veces. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería ella, pero durante todo ese tiempo se había negado aceptarlo.

-!Tengo una gran soledad por tu amor!

Recordó aquella ocasión cuando ella lo rechazó.

-!No quiero más por tu amor encerrarme a llorar!

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de todos los años que pasó encerrado aislado totalmente del mundo exterior.

!Quiero borrar tu recuerdo! !Romperlo en pedazos para volver a empezar!- le gritó con furia.

En ese instante abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño. Un terrible sueño.

Dracul se rasgó el rostro con sus uñas dejando profundas marcas. Se sentía miserable, a pesar de que aún amaba a Carmilla, otra mujer hacía latir su gélido corazón.

Necesitaba enfocar su mente en otra cosa. Lo que fuera. Y en esos momentos había algo que podía mantenerlo ocupado. Debajo del castillo, en las mazmorras habían sepultado a todos los caídos durante la invasión de Sirzechs Lucifer. Aproximadamente 15.000 guerreros vampiros murieron esa noche.

Dracul derramó su sangre en la tierra donde habían sido sepultados.

Repitió el proceso durante varios días. La tierra empezó a oscurecerse. Ocasionalmente la tierra temblaba. Al cabo de dos semanas los guerreros regresaron a la vida. Pero no con su apariencia humana, ahora tenían una apariencia bestial, antropomorfa con garras, y dientes afilados y alas de murciélago.

El ejército de Criaturas de la Noche había aumentado.

Y con él podría hacerle frente al ejército de Asgard.

Pero antes de ello necesitaba ver a cierta persona. Adoptó una vez más su forma de Dragón y se puso en marcha a Oriente, más concretamente a Japón. A la antigua ciudad de Kuoh.

Al cabo de unas horas de vuelo había llegado a su destino. La ciudad donde había vivido su niñez y adolescencia había cambiado drásticamente, la antigua ciudad ahora rebosaba de luces que la iluminaban en la oscura noche. Las casas modernas, autos futuristas, era natural. Habían pasado siglos desde que se convirtió en Vampiro.

Le arrebató la ropa a un hombre y se la puso para mezclarse entre la gente. De esta forma recorrió la ciudad hasta los suburbios, dirigiéndose a donde vivía con sus padres.

Su antiguo vecindario estaba completamente cambiado. Todas las casas habían sido reemplazados por edificios departamentales.

La antigua casa de sus padres no era la excepción. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer allí por lo que se dirigió al otro extremo de la ciudad, concretamente al templo perteneciente a la familia Himejima.

El templo era uno de los pocos lugares que no había cambiado. Al contrario se encontraba muy deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro se sencontraba rezando dentro del templo. Akeno Himejima, ella era una de las novias de Dracul cuando ambos eran demonios.

Con el paso del tiempo ella se fijó en otro muchacho que conoció en las tantas fiestas a la que asistía en celebración de la derrota de la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Al principio, solo quería salir con otras personas antes de unirse de por vida con Issei, como tenía planeado.

Ella lo amaba profundamente, como nunca creyó amar a un hombre. Él había dado todo por ella, la había ayudado a superar su pasado, sus miedos, aceptarse ella misma y la reunió con su padre.

Pero con el transcurso del tiempo sintió que su relación estaba estancada, lo que los unió al principio ya no funcionaba. La inseguridad de ser feliz a su lado, la invadió. Creía que estaba bien con ser la tercera, con ser su amante. Pero eso ya no le bastaba, lamentaba nunca haberle dicho que quería ser la primera y la única.

Después aceptó salir con ese muchacho, dejando a Issei. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que su decisión y la de los demás llevaría a que se encerrara en su castillo dejando el mundo a merced de sus enemigos. Su nuevo novio resultó ser una decepción para su padre al no poder hacer frente a la amenaza.

Eventualemente se separaron y ella siguió con su vida siempre pensando en su caballero de armadura roja.

Finalmente cuando salió de su encierro, él no quiso saber nada de ella. No podía culparlo y mucho menos tenía algo que reprocharle.

Cuando todos lo dieron por muerto, una parte de ella murió. Solamente recuperó las esperanzas cuando Azazel les contó de sus sospechas que podrían tenerlo cautivo los vampiros.

Azazel regresó, lo que sea que le dijo a los líderes de las facciones, hizo que el entonces Maou Sirzechs Lucifer dirigiera una invasión al territorio de los vampiros.

Sirzechs Lucifer les contó a ellas en secreto que Issei se había convertido en el Señor Oscuro, ellas no podían creerlo.

Después el Inframundo fue invadido por su amado, quién aparentemente murió dejándola devastada una vez más. Pero una vez más regresó y ella se dedicó a esperarlo desde entonces.

Akeno sintió una fuerte y poderosa presencia. Salió al exterior del templo para comprobar de quién era esa poderosa energía. Fué entonces cuando lo vió. Allí estaba de espaldas, un hombre alto.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-!Vaya! ¿Acaso ya no acuerdas de mí?- le respondió sin darse la vuelta.

Akeno reconoció esa voz. Casi no podía creerlo.

-¿Issei? ¿Eres tú? Mi Issei.

Él volvió a responder sin girarse a verla.

-Si, Akeno. Soy yo.

Ella corrió y lo abrazó derramando lágrimas. Finalmente había regresado a ella.

El tacto de sus manos, sintió su piel fría, helada mejor dicho.

Dracul apartó sus manos y se dispuso a marcharse.

-!Espera por favor! !No te vayas de mí otra vez! !No podría soportarlo!

-!No debí haber venido!

Él dió un par de pasos antes de ser nuevamente detenido.

-¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos, cuando te enseñe a controlar tu magia. Cuando salvaste a Rias y yo me fijé en tí. La vez en que te conté mi pasado manchado y aún así tú me aceptaste, y cuando me reuniste con mi padre. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ahora que lo dices...no. No lo recuerdo.

Akeno empezó a derramar lágrimas al escuchar estas palabras que lastimaban su frágil corazón.

-Claro... fué hace tanto tiempo... que es natural que ya no te acuerdes- dijo con voz temblorosa que demostraba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Dracul empezó a bajar las escaleras del templo.

-!Por favor!... si te vas gritaré y...

-Nada de lo que hagas me detendrá. Eres una mujer, actúa como tal.

-Haré lo que tú quieras... pero quédate aquí... quédate conmigo...

Dracul se transformó en niebla y apareció detrás de Akeno.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?

Ella se dió la vuelta y pudo admirar su pálido rostro, cubierto por su cabello, sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

Ella sintió con la cabeza a pesar de estar sorprendida y un poco asustada.

La tomó por los hombros y acercó lentamente su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de su amado, se dejó llevar por el momento e introdujo su lengua en su boca, él correspondió. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron jadeando.

Dracul deslizó su lengua por su cuello, exitándola. Cuando hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, no demostró dolor, sino más placer.

Su sangre era succionada mientras daba gemidos de placer. Toda su sangre fué drenada y su cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo.

Dracul se relamió los labios con su lengua.

-No. Este no es el sabor que quiero.

Algunos días después se dirigió a Asgard con su nuevo ejército de Vampiros.

 **Asgard.**

Finalizado el ataque anterior del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Odín, el supremo gobernante de las heladas tierras nórdicas, ordenó levantar una gran muralla de piedra para detener el avance de las Criaturas de la Noche en caso de una nueva invasión a su territorio. Llevar a cabo tal empresa no fué una tarea sencilla, Odín debió pactar una tregua con los Gigantes de la Escarcha y los Gigantes de las montañas, quienes fueran sus más fieros enemigos durante miles de años.

Los líderes de los gigantes eran conscientes de que debían cooperar con el Padre de Todo, para subsistir, pues el Dragón podría arrasar con todos ellos si Asgard caía. De esta manera se llevó a cabo la construcción de la muralla. La mayor parte de la construcción había terminado.

El ejército de Asgard se alistó a la espera de cualquier posible ataque, ahora también contaban con la ayuda de los Gigantes

En la sección sureste de la muralla dos centinelas se encontraban en su puesto de vigía.

Uno de ellos era un jóven de cabello castaño. Su nombre era Einar.

Einar divisó en la lejanía como la nieve blanca de una colina se teñía de colores oscuros. Algo demasiado extraño. Estaba demasiado lejos como para reconocer que era.

-Dame el telescopio- le pidió a su compañero.

Su compañero asintió y le entregó el objeto deseado. Asgard a pesar de ser una de las facciones más poderosas, se había quedado en el tiempo. Prácticamente no contaban con tecnología moderna, aunque no la necesitaban. El pueblo Asgardiano se había forjado en las inmesericordes montañas de nieve, con el fuego como su único medio para defenderse de los peligros de dichas tierras.

Transcurridos los siglos siguieron avanzando, desarrollando un gran dominio de la magia basado en runas, pero nunca dieron el salto a la modernidad y se quedaron con sus antiguos estilos de vida.

Einar utilizó el artefacto para comprobar que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

La expresión de Einar cambió totalmente después de usar el telescopio. Solo podía verse el terror en su rostro, cayó al suelo balbucenado para consternación de su compañero quién tomó el telescopio y proseguir a utilizarlo él.

Lo que vió no fué nada agradable.

A lo lejos se aproximaban miles de Licántropos, Huargos, Zombies, Trolls, Nigromantes. Superaban con creces la cantidad de criaturas que los habían atacado antes. En el anterior ataque solo habían sido unos pocos miles. Ahora podían contarse más de veinte mil y el número seguía creciendo a medida que se aproximaban a la muralla.

Einar volvió en sí luego de recibir una bofetada en la cara de su compañero. Se incorporó velozmente para correr a tocar la campana que servía para alertar a la fuerza principal del ejército Asgardiano.

Heimdall, también divisó a los invasores desde su puesto de vigía en lo que quedaba del Palacio de Odín.

La fuerza principal del Ejército de Asgard, compuesta por Thor, Balder, Vidar, Tyr, Freya, Skadi, Niord, los Gigantes, las Valkirias y la élite de los Einheriar se puso en marcha a la muralla. Einar y su compañia de soldados, que apenas eran unos pocos cientos debían resistir hasta que llegaran.

Todos tomaron sus armas y subieron a la muralla para impedir a los invasores que ya estaban muy cerca, traspasarla. Ellos sentían mucho miedo, más que nunca en sus vidas. El enemigo los superaba por miles, era bastante claro que no podrían detenerlos. La nieve empezó a caer, la respiración de Einar estaba agitada, podía verse por la forma en que salía vapor de su boca.

Él tenía experiencia de batallas previas, por esa razón se convirtió en un Einheriar, pero esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a enemigos de tal magnitud. Muchos de sus compañeros eran solo jóvenes que fueron reclutados, sacados de sus vidas cotidianas de granja para reforzar las fuerzas militares.

El jóven al lado de Einar temblaba de miedo, un líquido caliente cayó por entre medio de sus piernas.

Los Licántropos y los Huargos, que eran los más rápidos, fueron los primeros en llegar a la muralla. Debían escalar cinco metros de altura para traspasarla. El líder de la compañia ordenó que todos tomaran sus arcos para derribarlos antes que subieran.

Así lo hicieron, pero solo las flechas que impactaban en sus cabezas los derribaban de la muralla, como consecuencia la mayor parte de los Licántropos pudo subir la muralla haciendo que la compañia tuviera que retroceder para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Los jóvenes inexpertos no eran grandes rivales para las Criaturas de la Noche que arrasaban con todos ellos.

Einar y los pocos soldados que podían combatir decentemente tuvieron que replegarse abajo de la muralla, mientras los Licántropos y Huargos seguían trepando. Las demás criaturas ya habían llegado también y estaban demoliendo una sección de la muralla a golpes.

Los Licántropos combatían con fiereza, los compañeros de Einar cada vez eran menos. Unos de ellos fué mordido por detrás en el cuello, luego cayó al suelo para ser devorado por los demás. Un huargo le desgarró la piel del rostro a un jóven con su garra. Otro de ellos fué empujado contra una fogata provocando que muriera quemado.

Los Trolls derribaron una sección de la muralla, permitiendo el paso de las demás Criaturas. La desesperación empezó a invadir a Einar, se había entrenado para eventualemente enfrentar a su padre, pero esta situación lo sobrepasaba, nada de ello imporataba en esos momentos críticos.

Si se quedaba, seguramente moriría. Y todo por lo que luchó llegaría a su fin, esa batalla estaba perdida, siempre lo estuvo. Su venganza era más importante que el honor de morir en combate. Así que huyó de allí, dejando a su suerte a los pocos compañeros que aún quedaban con vida.

Corrió y corrió, adentrándose en los bosques. Debía llegar al poblado donde vivían sus abuelos y sacarlos de Asgard, eran la única familia que le quedaba desde que su madre falleciera.

Truenos empezaron a caer sobre las Criaturas de la noche, el Dios del Trueno había llegado, y no solo él. Toda la fuerza principal del Ejército Asgardiano había llegado para combatir.

Thor se aproximó a gran velocidad volando, agitando su martillo, lanzando truenos devastadores sobre los invasores.

Por detrás de él, llegaban sus hermanos Balder y Vidar liderando a los Einheriar que se aproximaban por sobre una colina. Detrás de los Einheriar llegaba el cuerpo principal del ejército de Asgard. Miles de soldados armados con espadas, escudos, hachas, lanzas y armaduras de cuero.

Las criaturas de la noche enfocaron su vista en los recién llegados. Los Licántropos aullaron y los Huargos rugieron en señal de amenaza contra los enemigos de su amo.

El ejército de Asgard se detuvo para dar un grito de guerra.

-!POR ASGAAAAAARD!- gritaron al únisono con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Ambos ejércitos cargaron contra el otro. Miles de soldados y bestias colisionaron entre sí. El combate era cruento y feroz. Vidar sopló un cuerno plateado aumentando la moral de sus soldados.

Las bestias no se detenían a pesar de recibir heridas mortales. Los soldados debían rematarlas para que dejaran de luchar. Los Licántropos y Huargos atacaban con gran ferocidad utilizando sus garras y dientes. Los Trolls abatían con su gran tamaño y fuerza descomunal, los Zombies acorralaban a los guerreros valiéndose de su gran número para compensar su poca capacidad de combate. Por último los Nigromantes utilizaban hechizos de magia oscura, atacando con bolas de fuego que calcinaban a los soldados.

Los soldados luchaban en equipos para hacer frente a las bestias. Thor y Balder se encargaban fácilmente de los Trolls y Huargos. Vidar daba apoyo con su cuerno y habilidades de sanación.

A pesar de contar con los tres dioses, los soldados iban perdiendo terreno. Vidar sopló su cuerno con una melodía diferente. A los pocos minutos llegaron aproximándose por el flanco Tyr, Freya y las Valkirias. Tyr, era muy poderoso en combate mientras que Freya comandaba a las Valkirias lanzando poderosos hechizos de todos los elementos contra las bestias.

Por el otro flanco llegaron Skadi acompañada de los Gigantes de las Montañas, fortísimas bestias con apariencia de hombre, cinco metros de altura y armados con enormes garrotes hechos de árboles. Por detrás también vinieron los Gigantes de Hielo, un poco más pequeños que los Gigantes de las Montañas pero que contaban con un aliento helado que congelaba todo lo que tocaba.

Las dos formaciones sumadas a los soldados junto con Thor, Balder y Vidar encerraron a las bestias contra una sección de la muralla. Las bestias se empezaban a reducir en número.

Cuando creyeron que iban a salir victoriosos, una llamarada de fuego abrasador cayó sobre gran parte de los soldados incinerándolos. Dracul había llegado en su forma de dragón y no solo él.

Por detrás llegaban los Vampiros devueltos a la vida con la sangre del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Dracul atacaba lanzando una lluvia de fuego mientras los Vampiros atacaban desde el aire levantando a los guerreros para tomar su sangre.

El combate se tornó igualado nuevamente.

Thor se lanzó contra el dragón raudamente. Blandió su martillo haciendo caer un enorme trueno sobre Dracul. La descarga eléctrica impactó a Dracul en medio de sus alas haciendo que se precipitara a tierra aplastando en el proceso a un grupo de Zombies.

El hijo mayor de Odín bajó a tierra para comprobar el estado de su enemigo.

Dracul emergió de la espalda del cuerpo del dragón cubierto de sangre.

-!Prepárate monstruo!- vociferó Thor apuntando su martillo contra Dracul.

-Tú de nuevo ¿Eh?- le respondió limpiándose la sangre del rostro -!Te estas volviendo molesto!

-!Invades mis tierras y asesinas a mi gente! !Molestarte será la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando acabe contigo!

-!No lo creo!

-!Tu equivocación es creer que tienes oportunidad contra todos nosotros!- dijo Thor mientras detrás de él llegaban Balder, Vidar y Tyr.

Dracul sonrió.

-!Y tu equivocación es creer que sigo siendo el mismo!- le respondió recordando la sangre de los dioses olímpicos que había tomado.

Sus puños se cubrieron de llamas, el fuego de las Garras del Caos.

Los cuatro dioses se abalanzaron contra Dracul. Thor blandió su martillo en un golpe descendente dirigido a su cabeza, Dracul levantó ambos brazos bloqueando el poderoso ataque. Vidar aprovechó ese momento para acercársele por el flanco, él empujó a Thor hacia adelante para impactar a Vidar con una patada lateral.

Balder cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de energía de antigua magia basada en runas. Balder y Dracul empezaron a intercambiar golpes, el combate se mantenía igualado cuando Tyr sacó su espada para intentar cortarle la cabeza a Dracul.

Tyr blandió su espada, pero él simplemente se agachó esquivando el ataque, acto seguido hizo caer a Tyr al suelo barriendo sus pies con una patada lateral. Balder intentó golpearlo en la cara, pero él lo esquivó con una mortal hacia atrás. Thor se aproximó para golperlo con su martillo, Dracul lo sujetó de su arma enviándolo contra Balder. Ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo.

Dracul se abalanzó contra Vidar, impactándolo en el estómago con un puñetazo que lo hizo escupir sangre.

-!Muy débil para ser un dios!

Junto sus manos para castigar al dios con un gran golpe en la espalda que lo envió violentamente al suelo. Vidar estaba fuera de combate.

Tyr utilizó magia para derrumbar el suelo donde se encontraba Dracul. La tierra se hundió atrapando las piernas del vampiro. Thor aprovechó el momento para hacer caer un enorme rayo sobre Dracul.

Balder no se quedó atrás y lo impactó con una patada en el rostro cargada con magia. Lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de la tierra y hacerlo rodar por el suelo.

Dracul escupió sangre. Lidiar con los tres dioses juntos no sería tan sencillo.

Tyr lanzó una estocada frontal con su espada. Dracul se hizo a un lado esquivando la hoja del arma, sujetó la muñeca de Tyr mientras que con su otra mano hizo presión hacia arriba en su codo fracturándole el brazo.

Tyr dejó caer su arma al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito de dolor. Dracul tomó la espada antes que cayera al suelo y se la hundió en el pecho. Tyr agonizó mientras caía sobre sus rodillas sujetando el arma en su cuerpo mientras su ropa se teñia de rojo.

Thor lanzó su martillo con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe mandó a Dracul varios metros hacía atrás hasta chocar contra unos árboles que se partieron por la fuerza del impacto.

Thor y su hermano se acercaron para rematarlo. Dracul golpeó el suelo con su puño haciendo que el suelo ardiera. La presión del fuego de las Garras del Caos provocó una erupción de rocas ardientes, Thor se protegió con su martillo pero Balder recibió mucho daño.

Dracul corrió contra Balder, de su brazo lanzó una ráfaga de fuego en forma de garra que impactó de lleno al dios. Ahora solo quedaba Thor.

El vampiro acortó la distancia con el dios restante, ambos intercambiaron golpes. Thor llevaba la ventaja gracias a su martillo. El poder del rayo superaba al fuego de las Garras del Caos.

Ambos sujetaron sus manos en un forcejeo, la fuerza que ambos aplicaban hizo temblar el suelo donde se encontraban. Dracul empezó a superar a Thor, por lo que este último le propinó un cabezaso en la frente haciéndolo retroceder.

Thor lo elevó con un golpe ascendente de su martillo. Hizo caer un rayo que lo devolvió a tierra nuevamente. Dracul se levantó dificilmente.

-!Freya! !Ahora!- gritó Thor.

En ese momento Freya y un grupo de Valkirias llegaron.

Todas rodearon a Dracul y empezaron a recitar un antiguo canto mientras un círculo de magia se formaba alrededor de Dracul.

La tierra se abrió y él empezó a hundirse. Trataban de enviarlo a un lugar.

Antes de hundirse por completo levantó la cabeza. Solo para descubrir que una de las Valkirias era nada más y nada menos que Rossweisse. Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

No lo pensó, solo actuó. Antes de desaparecer por completo utilizó todas sus fuerzas para moverse y sujetarla por una de sus piernas. La tierra se los tragó a ambos y el círculo de magia desapareció.

 **Hola a todos. Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas. Estuve muy ocupado con mi trabajo.**

 **En este capítulo Issei se reencuentra con Irina y se revela cual es la promesa que hizo Andreas (Capitulo 2 de esta historia), también aparece Akeno que nunca ha podido olvidarlo. Asgard cae bajo ataque de las Criaturas de la Noche, finalmente Issei se reencuentra con Rossweisse, la culpable de su dolor que aún lo acongoja.**

 **Ambos son transportados a un lugar desconocido ¿Qué les sucederá? ¿Qué sucederá entre ambos? Esperen el próximo capítulo.**

 **Con solo cuatro capítulos esta historia es más larga en cuanto a cantidad de palabras que Lord of Shadows. El siguiente capítulo será el último donde Issei es el protagonista, en el subsiguiente capítulo aparecerá Elizabeth, la hija de Issei. Aún falta que se revele como Einar se convierte en Alucard y el capítulo especial de Asia. En resumen, aún me falta mucho por escribir.**

 **Una última cosa, he decidido hacer los capítulos más cortos para publicar más rápido. No que sean mas cortos en contenido, sino dividirlos en partes. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**


End file.
